Twist The End
by Kit-cat99
Summary: When you meet someone in the future, you forget that it probably took them a while to get to the way they are then. In 2014 Dean meets a girl that he has to find later, but when he does find her, she is not what he had in mind. Dean/OC. Sadly Discontinued
1. Prologue

**Twist the End  
**

Summary: Dean finds out his future self wasn't all that lonesome. Going back home gives him two things to do: find Sam, and find this girl. She turns out to be far more different then Dean expected. This story starts in the season five episode _The End_ but the rest of the season is jumped. Also Chuck is going to be in it quite a bit so obviously the rumour of "Chuck is God" does not apply to this story.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Lucky Eric Kripke is the real owner of the Winchesters and a certain trench coat wearing Angel.

* * *

**2014**

"Great, you had your jollies, now send me back you son of a bitch!" Dean demanded as he drove the stolen car.

"You'll get back, all in good time." Zachariah agreed. He glanced over at the hunter who was getting increasingly more angry. "We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" Dean asked.

"Three days Dean." Zachariah said. "Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, starting to get frustrated.

"It means your choices...have consequences." Zachariah pointed out, showing his newspaper for emphasis. The headline _President Palin defends bombing of Houston_ glared at the hunter from the front page. "This is what happens when you continue to say no to Michael. Have a look see." With that, the Archangel vanished, leaving Dean alone.

The first stop was Bobby's house and Dean hoped that he could get some form of answer there. The best he found was the old hunter's wheelchair, lying on it's side with a hole through the back. Dean straightened it up and examined it before sighing and moving through the messed up and clearly abandoned house. He opened up the secret compartment in the fireplace and found a book. Flipping through it gave him little answers until he found a black and white photograph of several men, including Bobby in his wheelchair and a scruffy looking Castiel stood or kneeled (excluding Bobby of course) with guns and serious expressions.

Behind Bobby and next to Castiel was a girl who was shorter then all of them. Even in the photograph her eyes seemed to hold an ethereal expression. She was holding a gun that almost seemed too big for her in one hand while the other rested on Bobby's shoulder. Her head was tilted slightly and the dark hair was falling in her face. She looked as serious as the men and even a little irritated as if getting her picture taken was annoying. They were all next to a sign for Camp Chitaqua so Dean got to work and hunted down the camp.

His first day was wasted from all the traveling but he finally made it to the camp. Leaving the stolen car behind he snuck up towards the gate being absolutely silent. His eyes followed a couple of men, who he guessed where being the guards, as they walked past with guns. Something else caught his eye and he froze up slightly as he recognized the Impala, sitting in tall grass, old, dusty and untouched, missing it's doors.

"Oh baby, no." Dean muttered. He found an opening and made his way over to the car that he had grown up with. He looked inside, heartbroken at the damage. "Oh no...baby, what did they do to you?" Only one little sound alerted him that he wasn't alone and he caught one glimpse of a man in a green army like jacket before he was clubbed in the head and went down.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

It was day time when Dean walked out of the cabin that belonged to the future version of himself. He had just woken up there roughly a couple of hours before and had a not so pleasant chat with himself about what was going on. When the future version left him there, handcuffed, Dean had dug out a nail from the floor and released himself. Now he was walking out into the camp and looking around.

"Hey Dean, got a second?" Dean turned in surprise to find the prophet, Chuck, walking quickly over to him. He didn't know what to do but figured Chuck thought he was the future him.

"No...uh yes...uh...I guess...hi Chuck." Dean said.

"Hi." Chuck responded dismissively as he looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "So uh...listen, we're doing good on canned goods for now but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are not going to be happy about this." He looked at Dean who was just staring at him. "So...what do you think we should do?"

"I...I don't know...maybe uh...share?" Dean suggested, looking a little hopeful that he had said something that would have matched how the future him would have responded. Chuck just stared at him then blinked and frowned slightly. Dean wondered vaguely if he had been figured out.

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be on a mission right now?" Chuck asked.

"Absolutely...and I will be..." Dean started but got cut off.

"Dean!" A feminine voice called out, making him turn around to find the girl from the picture hurrying over. He blinked in surprise when she came to stop in front of him. Her dark brown hair falling over he shoulders and she was dressed in what appeared to be a black bodysuit with a very low neckline and an oversized army jacket over top, similar to what future Dean had been wearing. Around her waist were several belts with ammunition clips attached to them and she had a gun strapped to each thigh. She somehow looked so much smaller in person then she had in the photograph with all the large men surrounding her.

"Um...I...uh...hi..." Dean stumbled over words.

"Mira." Chuck whispered. Dean had a moment to figure that that the prophet had figured him out.

"Mira." Dean concluded his almost possible sentence.

"Hi." Mira said, sounding a little confused. "Surprised to see you here, there's no way you would have..." She stopped her own sentence short and tilted her head slightly, her brown eyes looking at Dean's and he shifted a little nervously, getting the feeling she was seeing through him.

"I'm gonna...leave you two alone." Chuck stated before walking away.

"Look uh...Mira...I'm..." Dean started.

"Not you." Mira finished for him. "You're from the past...2009. Well that's something weird."

"How did you know?" Dean asked.

"Umm...I'll tell you later." Mira replied, looking around. "Who else besides Chuck have seen you...out and about?"

"Couple of people but no one's really said anything." Dean answered. Mira nodded slowly and pushed her hair back. Her neck held burn marks and Dean couldn't help but stare at them. "Not to uh...break up this pleasant little silence..." Mira cracked a slight smile at that as she looked back at him finally. "But uh...is Cas here?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to him." Mira stated. She moved her hand as if to hold it out for him to take but stopped and quickly moved it to slip into the pocket of her coat. Dean didn't miss the action and raised an eyebrow as he followed her across the camp. She walked up to a cabin with beads hanging as a door and nudges the beads aside with her elbow. Dean hesitantly followed her in as he heard Castiel's voice.

"In this way, we each get a fragment...of total perception." Castiel explained to the surrounding women. Mira looked at Dean as he stepped inside and she grinned slightly before nodding at the only other male in the cabin. "Just...one compartment...of that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now the key to this...total shared perception is umm...it's surprisingly physical." Mira coughed slightly, drawing Castiel's eyes from the four women on the floor over to her and Dean. He smiled slightly then looked back at the women around him. "Excuse me ladies, I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?"

Mira almost laughed when she looked at Dean who had snapped his attention to Castiel and was now staring at him. The women muttered agreements as they got to their feet and Mira pulled Dean to the side to let them pass by.

"You're all so beautiful." Castiel praised the women as they left, receiving little smiles and winks before it was just the three of them alone in the cabin. Castiel got to his feet with his back turned to Dean and Mira and held his arms behind himself as he cracked his back.

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean asked.

"I thought you'd gotten over labeling me." Castiel stated, rolling his head to stretch his neck. Dean looked at Mira who just nodded at Castiel. With that gesture alone, he knew she was intending him to find something out on his own.

"Cas, we gotta talk." Dean said, turning his attention back to his friend as Castiel turned around. Dean opened his mouth to continue but didn't get the chance.

"Whoa." Castiel uttered in a dazed way. "Strange."

"What?" Dean asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You...are not you, not now you anyway." Castiel spoke with wide eyes and it almost unnerved Dean.

"No...yes...exactly." Was the reply to that statement.

"What year are you from?" Castiel asked, looking as if he was trying to get his brain to function properly.

"2009." Dean explained.

"Who did this to you?" Castiel asked. "Was it Zachariah?"

"Yes!"

"Interesting."

"Oh yeah, it's freakin' fascinating!" Dean nearly snapped. Mira sighed as she leaned against the wall, just watching the exchange. Dean clapped his hands together, getting all business like. "Now...I want you to strap on your Angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calender." Castiel had started laughing before the request was even finished. Dean stared at him, wondering what the hell was going on in his friend's head.

"I wish I could just uh, 'strap on my Angel wings' but uh...sorry, no dice." Castiel said, still laughing slightly.

"What?" Dean asked. He turned to look at Mira "What is he...is..." He turned back to look at Castiel. "Are you stoned?" Castiel sobered up in the instant before responding, sounding dead serious and looking Dean straight in the eye.

"Generally yeah."

"What happened to you?" Dean asked, now worried.

"Life." Castiel stated. He looked past Dean and lifted his hand. "Hello Mira."

"Hi Cas." Mira responded with a small smile. Dean looked between them and Mira tilted her head, watching him.

"You...is she...I mean, do you two..." Dean didn't know how to word what he was thinking. Castiel blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"He wants to know if I'm in the orgies." Mira explained, leaving Castiel with a knowing expression and Dean with a confused one.

"Oh no, I don't tread on your territory." Castiel responded. "Or more...the territory of future you."

"Speaking of which...he's back." Mira announced, head tilted slightly to the side as if she was listening for something. Dean raised an eyebrow but walked over to her and poked his head out of the beaded door. He could hear the sound of car brakes and quickly went to see what was going on. Castiel and Mira looked at each other before they followed after him.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Just take it easy!" Mira pleaded, following the two Deans into the cabin. "He's five years away from home and he's confused." Dean looked at her as she spoke directly to future Dean who had eyes only on his younger self. "Dean! Just explain to him what happened."

"We were out in a quarantine zone." Future Dean surprised his past self by listening to Mira. "We got ambushed by some Croats."

Croats?" Dean asked. He could see the future Dean getting more irritated.

"Croats is the short form of Croatoans." Mira explained, glancing at Dean before returning her eyes to future Dean. "I guess Yeager got infected." Future Dean sighed and nodded. Mira rubbed his arm through the coat and turned her eyes to Dean who was just watching them. "After dealing with this whole epidemic for a few years, you start seeing the signs. Recognizing the symptoms. Probably wouldn't have been long before he flipped." They were all quiet for a few moments as Dean watched Mira attempt to calm down the future him. She was whispering to him but not loud enough for anyone other then the intended to hear.

"What was the mission?" Dean asked finally, getting sick of the quiet. Mira looked at him then at future Dean who's only answer was to open up his bag and pull out a gun, one that Dean recognized immediately. "The colt?"

"The colt." Future Dean confirmed. He looked down at Mira. Her head only came to his chest but she seemed like she could take him down in a heartbeat if she wanted. "Mira, be a dear and find Cas and Risa."

"Sure thing." Mira agreed, nodding. She patted future Dean's chest and smiled slightly "Don't kill yourself while I'm gone." Dean was surprised when the other him actually cracked a slight smile at that. Mira walked out of the cabin leaving the two Deans alone.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"What was what?" Future Dean asked, the hard tone returning.

"You and uh...Mira." Dean replied. "From what I hear she's...your territory." Future Dean said nothing as he poured out a couple of drinks and slid one to his younger self. Dean watched carefully and came to the conclusion that the future him was extremely guarded, even around himself. They drank in silence until Mira returned with Castiel and another dark haired woman that she introduced to the younger Dean as Risa.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"I don't like this." Mira whispered, standing directly in front of future Dean and looking up at him as Castiel and Risa headed out the door. It was the only part of the conversation that Dean heard but from the sounds of it, the future him was trying to convince the girl that everything would work out. He even went so far as to lift his hand up and tuck her hair behind her ear as he cupped her cheek. Mira frowned slightly and shook her head a bit as future Dean continued to whisper to her. Dean just sat back, watching them out the corner of his eye. He heard something that sounded like Mira asking about coming along but the future him shot it down almost instantly as she reluctantly accepted it.

"I wanna know what's going on." Dean demanded finally as his curiousity got the better of him. Mira and future Dean looked at him. "Why am I getting brought along?"

"Okay...you're coming because I want you to see something." Future Dean admitted. "I want you to see our brother."

"Sam?" Dean asked. "I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit." Mira explained. "He...he said yes."

"You mean..." Dean started.

"That's right." Future Dean cut in. "The big yes...to the Devil." His voice hardened again and Mira frowned slightly as she stepped back from him when he began walking around the table. "Lucifer's wearing him to the prom." He picked up the colt and looked his counterpart right in the eye. "And we need to kill him. And you...need to see it, the whole damn thing, so you can do it differently."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, trying to take it all in.

"Zachariah said he was going to bring you back right?" Future Dean asked. "To '09?"

"Yes." Dean replied, sounding confused. Mira felt sorry for him, having to get all of this at once and not getting any space to breath and let it all process.

"So when you get back...you say yes." Future Dean instructed. "You hear me? Say yes to Michael. If I could do it over again, then I would say yes in a heartbeat!"

"So why don't you?" Dean asked.

"I'VE TRIED!" Future Dean yelled. "I've shouted yes till I was blue in the face! The Angels aren't listening! They just left...gave up...it's too late for me! But for you..."

"Oh no, there's gotta be another way." Dean tried.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Future Dean said. "I was cocky...never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. So Dean...I'm begging you...say yes." Dean stared at him then looked at Mira who was looking down before he turned his eyes back to the older version. "But you won't...because...I didn't."

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"So..." Dean said.

"So?" Mira asked, walking with him towards the row of jeeps.

"What...I mean...what is..." Dean muttered, frowning at his inability to talk properly around this woman

"What's going on with me and future you?" Mira asked. Dean just stared at her before nodding. Mira's only answer was to put an arm over his shoulders then stand up on her toes and kiss his cheek. He looked at her but she just smiled.

"How do...when do we...?" Dean asked.

"2010...end of it." Mira explained. Dean stared, wondering how she kept knowing. "We..." She didn't finish as Chuck came up to them. Mira smiled slightly and went over to future Dean, leaving the younger one to talk with the prophet. Dean only paid partial attention to Chuck as he watched Mira hug future Dean who let his defenses drop for a minute and held her tightly. He said something to her that made her tilt her head up to look at him, surprised and confused. Dean found himself wondering, as he climbed into the jeep with Castiel, whether or not the future him would be returning to the camp.

* * *

Okay so this has to be the longest first chapter I've ever made but I absolutely love this episode and I thought this would be an interesting idea. The rest of the story takes place around and during season six with some references back to season five but the rest of season five is just as the show.


	2. Meet The Girl

**Meet the Girl**

I think I had this chapter finished like not even an hour after posting the first one lol. The next chapter is done too, just waiting for the right amount of reviews.

* * *

**2010**

_Monday_

It was boring.

Dean couldn't help that thought as he took time to think about his current life. Living the normal "apple pie" life with Lisa and Ben, nine to five job. Nothing around to remind him of his hunting years. He even had the Impala put away in the shed and drove a pick up truck now for God's sake. He never ran across demons. He never came across Angels. He never saw anything out of the ordinary. Things went smoothly. It was all nice and smooth and normal.

And so very very boring!

He just couldn't help it. He tried! For the love of God did he ever try but something just didn't fit. For five months he tried, ever since Sam went to Hell, Dean had been trying. Something was nagging at him. Something that he had thought about in a year.

It was late at night when the call came. Lisa and Ben had already gone to sleep and Dean was just about to go as well when his cell phone went off. He looked at it warily before he sighed and picked up. The phone number looking familiar but he couldn't place it. Figuring there was no harm in answering, he pushed the button and held the phone to his head.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"Uh hi...Dean...it's umm...it's Chuck." The reply made Dean sit up straight and frown. "I...I...I know you...you're going for the whole...normal life thing but I really...I mean really..."

"No." Dean cut in instantly.

"No? But..." Chuck stuttered.

"No, Chuck, I'm not doing that stuff anymore." Dean stated firmly. "Get someone else. Call Bobby or someone." The sound of the old hunter's name put a pang of guilt in Dean's chest. He hadn't spoken to the man in months for the sole reason that he had wanted a normal life.

"But Dean..." Chuck started but got cut off when Dean hung up.

_Wednesday_

Dean was at work when his phone went off again. He ignored it this time, deciding to check his voicemail when he was on his lunch break. He kept on working, glad to have something to distract himself with. After everything he had been through and done, all this regular was just easy, mindless actions but it did the job of keeping his mind off other things.

When he sat down with his lunch and took a bite of his sandwich, he fished his phone from his pocket and checked the missed calls. There was that number again. He had forgotten about Chuck's call the other day until that moment. Frowning, he nevertheless checked the message that was left.

"H-hey Dean, it's me again..uh...Chuck. Listen please just...call me back when you get this. It's a really...really big problem."

The message was short and sounded only slightly more worried and urgent then the first phone call. Dean frowned, starting to wonder what could be the problem. His thumb hovered over the keypad before he hit the button to delete the message.

_Friday_

When the call came through this time, Dean didn't even have to look at his phone. Sure it could have been Lisa, it could have been a work mate, it could have been anyone calling him on his way home but he just knew. He knew who it was going to be.

And he answered.

"Don't hang up!" Chuck insisted right off the bat. "Hear me out first."

"Fine...speak." Dean agreed.

"You're the only one who can do this Dean! I want you to have the life you want, I really do, but I need your help." Chuck explained. Dean raised an eyebrow as he turned into the driveway of the house. "I have this...this friend...well...actually...she's my cousin. And she's uh...she's in a mental institute."

"Why do these things always invovle the crazy house?" Dean muttered.

"Just listen!" Chuck exclaimed. Dean was surprised by the usually mousy prophet's bossiness. "She doesn't belong there. But they won't let me take her out. Her parents put her in but her parents are dead now!"

"So what's this got to do with me?" Dean asked.

"It's demons, Dean." Chuck explained. "Demons are going to go after her. They killed her parents and they're going to get her, I've seen it. I also saw you there, so you have to do this."

"So what, you want me to go to this place, break your cousin out...then what?" Dean asked.

"I'll give you a location and you can meet me. I can take her from there but they won't allow me to take her out of the hospital." Chuck stated. "And I know how pursuasive you can be. If anyone can get in and get my cousin out, it's you." Dean was silent for a moment, sitting in his truck and thinking. True, Chuck had seen him involved but did that mean he had to get involved? He could say no, hang up again and stop answering the calls but the urgency and worry in Chuck's voice was going to be hard to ignore.

"Where's this mental hospital?" Dean asked, sighing.

_Saturday Afternoon_

He stood in front of the hospital late in the afternoon, just looking at it. He was dressed up in his old "work" suit and he didn't want to admit that he actually enjoyed it for once. He missed this even if he would never say it out loud. Lisa had not been happy when he told her what was going on but she did say he should go. She didn't want someone to get taken by demons if they had a way to stop it.

"Alright, let's do this." Dean muttered to himself. He adjusted his tie and walked into the hospital. The sterile white surroundings were instantly unnerving, just like every other hospital, but Dean made his way to the front desk with his goal in mind.

"Can I help you?" The nurse at the desk asked.

"Yes I'm doctor Andrew Lennox, I believe an associate of mine called the other day to inform you of my visit." Dean lied easily, leaning on the desk and smiling.

"Oh yes, of course." The nurse agreed, nodding. She turned to the computer next to her.

"I'm here to pick up...Miranda Shurley for transfer." Dean stated.

"We were a little surprised when we were told to only expect one doctor." The nurse admitted as she stood up. Dean's chest twisted slightly, knowing that five months ago, it would have been two of them. "We were told that you knew how to handle difficult patients."

"Yeah...I've handled some pretty difficult...patients." Dean said. The nurse raised an eyebrow but didnt say anything else. She called over a doctor and Dean was went to follow the man that came over. He watched the doctor and frowned slightly, suddenly getting the weird feeling that something wasn't right. He had expected more questions.

"This is Miranda Shurley." The doctor said, stopping at a room. Dean waited for the door to get unlocked and opened before he stepped inside. What he saw surprised him an brought back memories.

Sitting on a chair in the middle of the room was a young girl, probably just at the start of her twenties. Dark brown hair was tangled around her head which was tilted down, staring at the bland white cotton of her hospital dress. Dean blinked as he moved closer, tilting his head. She flinched and slid her chair back, halting his movements.

"Mira?" Dean whispered, hardly believing that this disoriented young girl was the same woman he had met in the future who was so confident. He frowned then moved again before crouching in front of her. Her brown eyes shifted to the side to avoid looking at him and she looked in pain as if she was trying to keep too much in. Her hands started to shake as she slowly lifted them to grip in her hair and Dean stared in disbelief as her eyes squeezed shut and she started to rock.

"No no no...not her...not what you think, can't be that." Mira's voice was pained and she looked like she was wanting to curl in on herself.

"Mir...Miranda...calm down." Dean spoke softly. He glanced back at the doctor before looking at Mira and taking her hands carefully. "I'm here to get you out. Chuck...Chuck called me." She opened her eyes to look at him. While everything else about her seemed so different from what he had seen in the future, her eyes were still the same. Wide, brown, knowing and ethereal. She opened her mouth to speak but then stopped and tilted her head like a dog listening to a high pitched noise. Her eyes grew even wider as she looked at Dean and he couldn't help the gut wrenching worry that suddenly overcame him.

"They're here." Mira whispered just a second before she screamed. Dean swung around in time to get caught in the side of the face with a clipboard. He fell to the floor and looked up to see the nurse from the front desk standing over him, her eyes pitch black.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Dean Winchester." The nurse spoke in a mocking tone. "We all thought you gave up the game." She went to swing the clipboard again but Dean kicked at her legs and she went down. He jumped up and grabbed a hold of Mira's wrist. She let him pull her to her feet and she stumbled after him out of the room as the nurse screamed.

"Blocked!" Mira spoke suddenly as Dean headed down a hallway. He stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were darting all around and she looked like she was in more pain then before. "Everywhere is blocked. Patients are possessed...doctors...nurses...everyone's coming this way."

"How do you know this?" Dean asked. Mira just whimpered slightly as her free hand grabbed at her hair Dean sighed and pulled out the special demon killing knife from the back of his pants. "We'll be fine...you just need to trust me."

"They're gonna find us." Mira whispered.

"No they're not." Dean assured her. He could hear footsteps and quickly pulled Mira into an empty room. He pushed her against the wall by the door and covered her mouth. "Shh." He closed the door almost all the way and watched through the gap as several patients and doctors walked down the hallway.

He glanced at Mira as she started to squirm and slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth. He didn't know what she could do but he was starting to think she wasn't exactly normal. He opened his mouth to ask if she knew whether or not the coast was clear but she cut him off with a nod of her head. Blinking, Dean just nodded and carefully pulled her from the room. Mira was now clinging to his arm, her eyes still darting around nervously. He made no comment, just picked a direction and started walking. He knew how to walk lightly and Mira's feet were bare so they had no trouble keeping quiet. He worried briefly about taking her out into the cold with the lousy little hospital dress as her only cover.

"Here, let go for a sec." Dean whispered. Mira released his arm and he slid of suit jacket off before helping her put it on. "Not much but it'll at least help a bit." Mira just nodded and looked around. They walked slowly and uncertainly. Dean glanced sideways at Mira, noting that this younger version of her didn't have burns on her neck. He wondered how she got them in the future but stopped that train of thought when she turned fearful eyes his direction.

"Trapped." Mira said suddenly. Dean stopped walking and looked at her.

"THERE!" A yell from behind them made Dean grab Mira's arm and pull her through a set of doors next to them. They ran into what looked like a cafeteria and looked around, trying to find a way out.

"Iron...iron...Mira, is anything in here made of iron?" Dean asked, turning to the girl with him. She looked like she was ready to double over in pain, both hands grasping at her head. "MIRA! I need your help! I need you to focus! Come on, focus on me...is anything made of iron in here?"

"Chair...chair legs." Mira muttered. Dean looked around then grabbed a chair before breaking a leg off it. He shoved it into Mira's hand then pulled her back towards the kitchen.

"Stay in here...if anything gets past me, just swing that at it alright?" Dean instructed. Mira nodded her head slowly. "Pretend they're all pinatas and whack away. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Mira stared at him with wide eyes and Dean had to force himself to close the kitchen door before turning around just as the cafeteria got filled with demon possessed doctors and patients.

"Where is she, Winchester?" The nurse asked, moving to the front of the group.

"Where's who?" Dean asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." The nurse grumbled.

"Sorry folks but uh...I'm not telling you anything." Dean stated. He stepped towards the gathered mass. "Now...who wants to go first?" He twirled the knife and crouched slightly.

Mira hid herself between a stack of boxes and the refrigerator. The iron bar at her side and her hands buried in her hair, squeezing her head. She could hear the noises outside of the kitchen: the smashing, the crashing, the yelling, the screaming, all of it. She heard more then just those noises. She could hear more then most people could. Something hit the kitchen door and she jumped before picking up the iron bar. He hands shook, wanting to reach back up and clench at her hair. She moved towards the door, listening as the noises dimmed down. A ringing in her ears was beginning to override the rest of the noises as her head throbbed.

"I'm going to ask one...more...time Winchester." The nurse spoke slowly. All around the cafeteria were dead bodies. Dean was beaten up and being held by two doctors and the nurse was currently welding the knife. She pushed the blade against Dean's throat and he bit his lip. "Where...is...the girl."

"Go back to Hell." Dean gritted his teeth.

"Oh Dean, Dean, Dean." The nurse sighed and shook her head. She lowered the knife then hit Dean in the face. His head snapped back then dropped forward as he spit out blood. "Always playing things the hard way. Tell us where the girl is...or we find your girlfriend." Dean looked up quickly. The nurse laughed "Looks like we got us a winner."

There was the sound of metal cracking against bone and one of the demons holding Dean slumped to the ground, releasing him. Dean quickly threw the other one off then looked to find Mira standing with the iron bar held up, posed and ready to swing. He felt a slight sense of pride in her at that moment.

"So much for it being a long and hard search." The nurse said. The second demon jumped Dean, tackling him to the ground. While they rolled around, the nurse advanced on Mira who was slowly backing away. "Come on, princess. Give it up. Make it easier on yourself. Tell you what...you come nice and easy, and we let Dean go home without further injuries." Mira paused and Dean wondered if she was going to fall for it but then her eyes narrowed and she swung the bar. The nurse caught it and wrenched it from the girl's hands before throwing it away. Mira backed up faster then tripped over a chair.

"Mira!" Dean yelled, struggling against the demon holding him down. Mira glanced at him as she untangled her legs from the chair. She paused as the nurse continued to advance on her. Dean watched Mira's eyes slide to the chair then look up at the nurse. He swung his elbow out, hitting the demon in the jaw and knocking it back. Picking up the iron bar, he rammed it through the demons chest. The nurse glanced back at him then increased her pace to get to the girl. When she looked back at Mira, it was to see her holding the seat of the chair. It wasn't until the legs were thrust forward, piercing through the nurse's body, did she remember that they were made of iron. Next second, Dean was behind her, taking the knife out of her hand and ramming it through the side of her throat to finish her off.

Mira watched the nurse's eyes and mouth flash before she slumped forward against the chair. Mira quickly shoved it to the side and shuffled backwards, eyes wide and fearful. She looked at Dean as he took in deep breaths before sitting down on one of the few unbroken and upright chairs. He ran a hand over his face and wiped the blood off his chin before looking at her.

"I'm okay." Mira answered the unspoken question. Dean sighed and nodded. They sat there, him on the chair, her on the floor, surrounded by dead bodies, for several minutes before Dean announced it was time to get going. They both stood up and, with his arm around her shoulders, made it out of the hospital without incident. The Impala sat around the corner from the building and Dean helped Mira in without a word being spoken.

It wasn't until they had gotten out of the town did anything get said and that was just Dean telling Mira there were clothes in the back seat before he called Chuck. He pulled to the side of a vacant road and stood outside the car as Mira changed out of the hospital dress and into the black pants and shirt that Lisa had let Dean take for this sort of situation. While he waited, he called Lisa to let her know that things had gone alright. He neglected to mention how beat up he had gotten. They talked for a few minutes before Dean said he had to get moving again.

She told him she loved him.

He couldn't say it back.

_Saturday Night_

Dean pulled into a parking spot at the coffee shop and looked to his right. Mira had fallen asleep, leaning against the door. He sighed, not wanting to wake her up because this was the only time so far that she looked peaceful. He got out of the car carefully and leaned against it, looking around.

"Dean! Is she okay?" Chuck came running over from inside the shop. He looked in the Impala and sighed then looked at Dean and blinked. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Demons." Dean muttered. "Don't you ever shave?"

"I've been worried all week." Chuck pointed out. "When you worry...you forget some things." He sighed again then smiled. "Thanks Dean, I owe you one."

"Just...don't call me again." Dean replied, sighing. Chuck went to say something but thought better of it and nodded.

They eventually woke Mira up after getting some coffees and muffins. Dean said his farewells, took one last look at Mira, then got back in the Impala and began his drive back home.

* * *

Season 5 ended in May so saying that, it would be that Sam went to hell in May, this would have taken place in October, which would have been roughly a year since Dean went to the future. The next chapter will take place about six or seven months from this chapter, once Sam's back, and will very loosely follow season six.


	3. Back in Black

**Back in Black**

So now for the semi official season six stuff. Like I said, it's going to be like an alternate season six. It'll have some of the stuff from the season in it but not too much. If anyone looked into my profile, you'd see pictures for my stories, including this one. I have Mira getting portrayed by Summer Glau so you can all imagine what I used as inspiration for her in the last chapter lol.

Also, I'm not the biggest fan of Lisa so she's getting the boot a couple of "episodes" early.

* * *

**2011**

"You're going to go back to hunting aren't you?" Lisa spoke more as a statement then a question. Dean looked at her and frowned slightly.

"I never said that." He replied.

"You didn't have to." Lisa countered. "It's obvious Dean. You're not a construction worker, you're a hunter. And you're not going to do to us what your father did to you." The frown on Dean's face deepened. "You can't run from your past forever."

"Do you want me to stay?" Dean asked.

"It's not about what I want." Lisa insisted. She looked down, her arms crossed loosely.

"I will." Dean said, after a few seconds. "Stay I mean...if you want me to." A part of his mind was nagging at him, asking himself if he really wanted to stay. Lisa looked up at him and the silence stretched up.

"I don't." She spoke up finally. Dean didn't know what to say to that. "Your heart isn't here anymore and...honestly...I don't know if it ever was. You just needed the right pursuasion to get back to hunting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, suddenly feeling more hurt with that one statement then the rest of what Lisa was saying.

"Last October." Lisa reminded him. "Your old friend called and you went."

"It took three calls to pursuade me to do that." Dean countered.

"So you played hard to get, the fact is that you went." Lisa stated. "I'm...to be honest, I'm surprised you came back."

"How about just stopping right there!" Dean insisted, hands up. "Or else we'll get in a fight...end up with this going worse then it needs to be." Lisa sighed and nodded. "So...we're done."

"Yes." Lisa admitted. Dean just nodded once before grabbing his stuff and walking out.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Son of a bitch Angels, if they aren't pushing the Apocalypse, they're wanting to restart it!" Dean grumbled to himself. Sam, who was in the bathroom of the motel room they were at, glanced over at the door, listening to Dean cursing away. The older brother paced around the main room, grumbling. Soon, the motel room wasn't big enough so he yelled to Sam about being back in a few minutes and went outside. He moved his pacing to the parking lot, going around the Impala in circles.

His pacing got cut short by his phone going off. He looked at it and the displayed number wasn't one he recognised.

"Hello?" Dean answered anyways.

"Dean, hey, hi, it's Chuck...again." The hunter mimed shooting himself in the head. "Look I uh...saw that you were in the area and all so..."

"Let me guess, there's another favour." Dean grumbled.

"Sort of, can you meet me?" Chuck asked. Dean raised an eyebrow then looked back at the motel. Being severly creeped out by his brother already, he knew he'd be willing to take some time away even if it meant meeting up with Chuck.

"Fine, where?" Dean asked.

Several minutes later he was parking the Impala at an all night diner. He looked at the place and wondered what sort of pie they had before he got out of the care and made his way inside. His eyes scanned every table but saw no scruffy prophet. Who he did see, surprised him. He blinked, hardly believing who he saw but then realized that he should have suspected it. The change however was impressive.

Mira sat at a booth, her dark hair cleaned and brushed, looking very well taken care of. The other times he had seen her, last October and in 2014, she had had dark bags under her eyes but now she looked well rested and even a little cheerful. She had a couple of necklaces around her neck and, as Dean approached, he saw with dismay that the burns on her throat that he had seen in the future were there now. They looked fresh too so he could only imagine whatever did it had just done it. As he knew she would, she looked up at him without seeming to have any indication that he was approaching. She smiled softly as he came to a stop by the booth.

"Chuck's in the bathroom." Mira answered the unspoken question.

"Ah." Dean replied, nodding slightly. Mira gestured to the seat across from her and the hunter sat down slowly. "So...uh...you..."

"Thank you." Mira cut him off. Dean blinked and raised an eyebrow. "I...you were going to say that I was looking good...right?" Nodding slowly in confirmation, Dean just looked at her carefully. She tilted her head slightly then sighed and nodded. "Yes...I can."

"You can wha...oh...OH." Realization set in and everything about this girl finally made sense to Dean. He stared at Mira as she looked down at the cup in front of her. "Well...is anyone in your family normal?"

"Hard to say." Mira replied smiling slightly.

"You don't seem to be in too much pain." Dean pointed out. "Last time I saw you..."

"There were demons everywhere and I was on so many medications that I couldn't control it." Mira explained. Dean nodded, accepting the answer. "I'm not anywhere near as close to what you're thinking about the future version of myself. I can't imagine being around that many people in that sort of situation and not cringing in pain every couple of seconds."

"You uh...ever stop reading thoughts?" Dean asked.

"I'm just tuned into you and Chuck right now, I mostly have everyone else blocked out." Mira answered honestly. "I can still hear them but you're right here in front of me and you're thinking a lot of stuff, really loudly too. Stuff about your brother...stuff about me...stuff about someone called Lisa..."

"Okay get out of my head." Dean snapped. Mira flinched back and bit her lip, looking down. Dean sighed and shook his head. "Look I'm sorry but...Lisa...she's...a touchy subject right now." Mira nodded but kept her eyes down.

"Hey, Dean, glad you came." Chuck announced his presence as he returned to the booth and slid in next to Mira. "Did Mirandra explain anything to you?"

"Just what she can do." Dean admitted.

"You weren't curious about the uh...you know." Chuck pointed at his own throat then nodded at his cousin. Even with her head down, Dean could still see Mira roll her eyes. She lifted her hand to move her hair to cover her throat better. "We had a uh...demon problem. Actually, several in the last few months. But this one was the worst."

"What are you getting at Chuck?" Dean asked, knowing this was all going to lead to something and feeling like he'd rather just have it out in the open then waste times with explanations.

"Mira needs to stay with you." Chuck stated. Mira herself seemed to hold her breath as Dean sat silently, taking in the request. "Before you go off on me, hear me out. I know you and Sam have problems. I know you guys get in trouble lot. I also don't need to be Mira to know that you're thinking this is probably one of the stupidest things I've asked for but it's only going to be for a short while..."

The rest of Chuck's speech was drowned out by the sudden appearance of memories in Dean's mind. The way the future him and the future Mira interacted. The way he seemed so fiecely protective of her, shooting down her request to go along on the mission that had turned into a suicide one. Dean felt a pain in his chest when he started thinking about what that Mira, plus everyone else at that camp, must have felt when they realized the team to take out Lucifer wasn't coming back. His eyes lifted to look at the Mira across the table from him. Her own eyes were still glued on the cup and he didn't know if she was reading his thoughts or not. Chuck was still talking but Dean had completely zoned him out.

Lucifer was gone, locked up in his cage, as was Michael. The Apocalypse had been stopped. Of course there were Angels in Heaven looking to restart it but Dean wanted to feel hopeful that they wouldn't manage it. The future he had seen was pointless now. Completely and utterly, one hundred percent, off the table.

"Okay." Dean spoke up.

"...and she won't be...wait what?" Chuck asked.

"Okay." Dean repeated, his eyes still on Mira. "She can tag along with me and Sam. Might be nice...ease the tension." Mira's eyes lifted up to him and she looked surprised. Genuinely surprised. Which proved to Dean that she hadn't been in his mind, reading what he was thinking. He was glad for that too because he wasn't sure if he wanted her knowing all the things from the unlikely future. "Do you have her stuff her?"

"Uh yeah...they're umm...in the trunk of my car." Chuck replied. "In the case that you agreed." Dean nodded in acceptance. "So uh...I...I guess that's it."

"Guess so." Dean agreed. "Mira, how about ordering me some pie while me and Chuck go move your stuff to my car." Mira blinked then nodded. Dean grinned and stood up. Chuck got to his feet as well and they went outside to the cars. The popped open the trunk of Chuck's car and took out two of the five bags. Dean didn't ask about the other three but there was something on his mind. "So...why are so many things after her?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Chuck spoke honestly as they moved to the Impala. "At first I just thought it was the whole...reading minds thing you know? I guess that uh...she's not protected like I am."

"No kidding." Dean muttered, remembering the hospital.

"I swear as soon as I find out, I'll call and let you know." Chuck explained. "I mean there's a couple of theories but none of them can really be explained."

"Well...I can't promise absolute safety but...I can sure as hell try." Dean assured as he opened up the back door. They tossed the bags inside and the door was closed again.

"Uh...Dean." Chuck started as Dean moved to head back inside. The hunter stopped and turned to face the prophet. "She uh...when she was still sort of...drugged up...she told me some things that you thought."

"Oh?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really a lot but there was...something about you...in the future...and her." Chuck explained. Dean kept his face expressionless. "She said that uh...you were...that she's not what you think. That you were thinking all the differences between this future Mira and the one in there ordering you pie."

"Yeah..." Dean replied slowly, knowing this was going somewhere.

"I just...don't get your hopes up." Chuck said, sighing. "Mira's been hearing these things since high school and she's only now getting some sense of control with limited amounts of people around her. That future you saw...it's not going to happen...whatever you saw during it...probably won't happen."

"Are you saying that because that's what you think or because she's your cousin and you think there was some...closeness between us so you're trying to cut it off before it happens." Dean questioned.

"If I thought that was a risk, I wouldn't be sending her with you." Chuck countered. Dean paused then nodded, getting what the prophet was saying. He was almost tempted to prove him wrong but he could just imagine what that sort of thing would be like for someone who could read minds. His own mind was thinking that it would probably be like doing it with someone who never shut up. Shivering at the memory of a past experience, Dean just nodded once more and went back inside the diner, Chuck following right behind him.

"Apple pie...you are one of my favourite people now, Mira." Dean exclaimed upon seeing the large slice of pie sitting in front of his seat. Mira just smiled and turned her gaze out the window. Dean had his eyes on the pie for the first three bites then lifted them to watch the girl. He wondered if she was always this quiet or if it was just something to do with strangers. He was hoping it was just the latter because things were awkward enough as it was between him and Sam, he didn't know if he could handle throwing in a quiet mind reader.

"I'll talk." Mira spoke up, her eyes still out the window. Dean and Chuck both looked at her. Chuck raised an eyebrow then looked at Dean, wondering if she had just read something from his mind.

"Oh...uh...good." Dean knew he would have to get used to that. He tried not to think for the rest of the time it took for him to eat the pie. When it came time to leave, Dean learned that Mira had another bag sitting under the table. When she stood up he took in her outfit. Light blue jeans, black tank top and, he was surprised to see, several belts that reminded him of the ones she wore in the future. They were free of ammunition clips but they still held the outfit together fairly well. Her jeans were tucked into a pair of black boots and, after she had pulled on the purple jacket, Mira slipped her bag's strap over her head so it hung across her body. In an odd way, Dean could actually picture her running off for hunts, taking out demons and other supernatural garbage. It didn't surprise him when her eyes fell on him and she smiled.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Sammy, you awake still?" Dean called, walking into the motel room. Mira followed closely behind, her bag now held in front of her.

"Yeah." Sam replied, sitting up on his bed. "Where'd you go?"

"Picked up something." Dean answered the question by flipping on the lights then stepping out of the way. Sam looked at Mira and raised an eyebrow.

"You brought a girl back here?" He asked.

"This is Mira." Dean explained, ignoring the question. "She's Chuck's cousin."

"Okay." Sam spoke slowly.

"She's going to be coming around with us for a while." Dean finished his explanation and waited for some sort of remark. Sam looked at his brother then back at the girl. His eyes roamed up and down her body until Dean coughed loudly, frowning.

"Why?" Sam asked finally.

"I don't know, I've been thinking we need feminine touch around these rooms." Dean replied, sarcastically. "Maybe put up some pictures, clean things. Yadda, yadda."

"Dean." Sam sighed.

"Because she's got demon trouble, let's just leave it at that." Dean responded truthfully.

"But why can't she just stay with Chuck?" Sam asked. "I mean, doesn't he still have an Archangel watching him? Something poses a threat to her, it's a threat to him right?"

"Well apparently not so much." Dean said. "Besides...big dumbass Raphael is watching Chuck ain't he? Look what he's been doing lately."

Sam still didn't understand but he knew he wasn't going to get the real answer so he just nodded and accepted that they were going to have a third travel buddy. He supposed that this was the payback for everyone keeping Dean in the dark about Sam being back for the last year. Everyone knew...everyone was working together...and poor Dean was left on his own to the "normal" world. Sam could only imagine Samuel's reaction would be when he finds out about this though.

"You can take my bed." Dean told Mira. "I'll crash on the couch."

"Hey uh...she can have mine." Sam interjected. Dean and Mira both looked at him. He got off the bed and gestured to it. "I was gonna do some extra research anyways. Can't really sleep."

"You sure?" Dean asked, frowning slightly. Mira looked between them, picking up Dean's worried thoughts and a jumbled mess of thoughts from Sam. She frowned slightly, trying to focus a bit more on Sam but nothing became any clearer. There was a constant ripping sound interfering so she gave up, hoping that she'd just be able to sleep this night. Chuck was good at transmitting sleepy thoughts her way when it came time to sleep and then his dreams usually did the trick. She was glad her cousin didn't have perverted dreams...at least not most of the time.

It was hard sometimes to decipher Chuck's dreams from her own.

While Mira lay awake in bed, Dean was out cold in the other one, dreaming about strippers, but Sam...Mira still couldn't get a clear read off him and it scared her. She had never come across any person or thing that she hadn't been able to read. Even Angels she could get into with effort since they were good at blocking their thoughts (she had seen Raphael just once since Dean had saved her from the mental hospital and she did not like the Archangel's thoughts). She didn't know what it was but she couldn't get anything from Sam Winchester over the ripping sound. She knew, however, that he was awake still, even though he was lying on the couch, pretending. Mira didn't want to be afraid of Sam. Her time with Chuck had taught her a lot of things about the brothers, but she couldn't help it at the moment. Not being able to pick up anything from him or knowing he wasn't sleeping was too unnerving.

Mira decided instead to tune into Dean's dreams and smiled slightly, amused by what he dreamt. She fell asleep when his dreaming turned from strippers to food.

* * *

So now Mira is with Dean and Sam. After last chapter I'm hoping it's not too big of a surprise that Mira can read minds, lol. And with Lisa already out of the picture, I bet you all can figure out that something is going to happen between Dean and Mira when he's all vamped up. That is one of the chapters I already have planned out, plus the one with Meg.

Also who's wondering if I'm going to stick to my pattern of putting in dreams? lol, that would really be something else wouldn't it? Dreaming about someone who can read your mind.


	4. Weekend at Bobby's

**Weekend at Bobby's**

So Mira gets to spend time with Bobby but it won't be what she'd have had in mind lol.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? Scotland?" Mira watched Dean talk on the phone. She watched as he paced back and forward in front of her. She had been with Dean and Sam for a week now and the whole time she didn't think Dean had even once let her out of his sight apart from the times she had gone to use the bathroom. Every time something got weird around Sam, the older brother would suggest to the girl that they go for a drive or go get something to eat. Mira was pretty sure she had gained a few pounds since traveling with the brothers but she didn't overly mind. "Bobby we can't just...up and go to Scotland. Well it's...there's...stuff. Look it's not just me and Sam right now. I don't know about that. Well because what you're asking, dealing with Crowley."

Mira knew both sides of the conversation because she could hear the words repeating in Dean's head. She looked around the empty back road they were currently parked on. She didn't know how long they were going to be out there but she didn't mind too much. It wasn't too cold out.

"She doesn't like flying. Yes it's a she." Dean rolled his eyes as he stopped pacing. "Well, I guess she could but...just don't let Crowley see her there. Because there's a lot of demon issues Bobby!" Mira raised an eyebrow as she looked at Dean. She watched him cave and agree to all the things Bobby was coming up with.

Looks like she was going to get to meet the old hunter.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

This wasn't what Mira thought she'd be doing when she came to Bobby's. For one thing, she didn't imagine laundry being part of her visit but here she was, upstairs in a bedroom, folding Dean's clothes. She had sat and watching the washer and dryer as Bobby had a talk with the spirit of Crowley's son, Gavin. Then when that torture was done, she got sent upstairs to fold it all up while Bobby summoned Crowley himself.

She was just starting to grumble to herself about never ever wanting to become a housewife and hoping to any listening Gods that she could convince the boys to teach her things so she wouldn't always have to be stuck back doing stuff like this, when she felt a vibration against her leg. Blinking, Mira tossed the shirt she was folding onto the bed and took her cell phone from her pocket. The screen showed a little envelope to alert her of a text message. Flipping it open to get more details, she saw it was from Dean.

_Better not have wrinkles in my socks._

Mira shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was about to reply when she suddenly flinched, dropping the phone to the bed as her hands shot up to clench at her hair. Crowley had been summoned, of that she was absolutely certain. She bit her lip to keep quiet, hoping that the crossroads demon wouldn't be able to pick up on her being there. Mira closed her eyes and sat on the bed, her fingers twisting her hair up. Bits and pieces from the conversation downstairs came to her.

Gavin was back and Mira only knew that because she could hear Bobby and Crowley talking to and about him. Spirits weren't readable. It turned into Bobby explaining about burning a demon's bones earlier. Next thing Mira knew, Dean's voice was repeating in Crowley's head about him and Sam being in Scotland, ready to burn the demon's bones if Bobby didn't get his soul back, and the use of his legs.

_[Spying on the big kids, poppet?]_

Mira gasped, her eyes opening quickly. She almost expected to see Crowley standing right in front of her but it was just through her mind. Which only meant one thing...he knew.

_[Don't worry, I don't want you...yet.]_

The pain resided and Mira slowly disentangled her fingers from her hair, taking in deep breaths. She only looked up when she heard Bobby thinking of checking on her as she also heard his feet coming up the stairs and his voice, probably talking into a phone. There was a knock on the door and Mira looked at it.

"Just getting to her now, she didn't get found." Bobby spoke as he opened up the room door. "I swear you worry too...are you alright girl?"

"Ow." Mira said slowly, blinking and frowning as she realized the pain wasn't in her head but along the outside. She lifted her hands to touch the sides carefully and winced. Looking next to her on either side of the bed, she noticed there were loose strands of hair. Not too much but enough that she realized why her head hurt.

"Damn it Dean, ain't nothing major wrong with her." Bobby argued over the phone. "Right girl?" Mira nodded slowly. "She's fine, just seemed to have pulled on her hair too much. Yeah fine." He held out the phone to Mira and she took it.

"I'm fine." She spoke automatically.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked through the phone.

"Just pulled on my hair too much." Mira repeated Bobby's words.

"Did Crowley do something?" Dean asked, lowering his voice slightly.

"Not exactly." Mira replied, rubbing her head carefully. "I'll explain when you get back. By the way, I did not appreciate the text message you sent me and just for that, I will make sure your socks get extra wrinkly." She grinned when she heard Dean laugh slightly. "Just focus on getting back in one piece. I'll be fine here with Bobby until then."

"Yeah, okay." Dean agreed, although he sounded reluctant. There was a pause on the other end and Mira absently brushed at the hair strands on the bed. "You can't read thoughts through phones can you?"

"No." Mira reassured him.

"Well that's...good." Dean said. Mira smiled slightly. "Alright, this is going to be one hell of a phone bill for Bobby so we better hang up."

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get back." Mira announced. "Be careful."

"You too." Dean replied, just before hanging up. Mira hung up the phone then handed it back to Bobby who had been standing in the doorway the whole conversation.

"You sure you're alright?" Bobby asked. Mira nodded and smiled slightly. "Okay well, there's peach kobbler downstairs if you're hungry or...other stuff can be made...or more like ordered out."

"I'll be down soon." Mira stated with a soft smile. Bobb nodded and left her alone. She sighed and carefully pulled her fingers through her hair, wincing when she hit knots. Standing up, she turned around to look at the clothes still piled unceremoniously on the bed, waiting for folding. Mira picked up a shirt and tilted her head at the rip up the side. She chewed on her lower lip as she took in damage to some of the other clothes. Putting her hands on her hips, she thought of what to do and then sighed, realizing something.

This day would make her housewife material.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean announced, walking through the front door. There was no reply and he raised an eyebrow, looking around.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked, coming in behind his brother.

"I don't know." Dean replied. "BOBBY? MIRA?" Still no reply and he suddenly began to worry. "Sam, check upstairs." Sam just raised an eyebrow but complied with his brother's request. Dean searched through the rest of the house. There was a cobbler sitting on the table in the kitchen and two plates with crumbs were by it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary there so he went downstairs and checked in the panic room. Still nothing. Frowning, Dean went back upstairs just as Sam was coming down to the main level. "Well?"

"Well?" Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes and nodded up the stairs. "Oh...yeah, Mira's up there sleeping."

"You're far too weird lately." Dean grumbled. "Where the hell is Bobby then?" Sam shrugged. Dean sighed and went up the stairs to check on Mira. He relaxed when he saw that Sam was right and Mira was indeed sleeping, curled up on the bed, his clothes folded and sitting on the floor. Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw Karen's old sewing kit sitting next to some clothes. He picked up one of the shirts and looked it over, finding clean stiching done over a previous rip.

"No more housewife chores." Mira grumbled. Dean looked at her and watched her yawn and stretch.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked.

"Hmm...your thought did." Mira muttered as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Bobby back yet?"

"No, where'd he go?" Dean asked.

"Had to take care of something, all he told me." Mira explained. Dean put down the shirt he held and sat on the bed next to Mira before brushing some of her hair side to check her head. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking to see what you did the other night." Dean replied simply. He ran his fingers over her head lightly and winced when he hit a sore spot. "What did you do?"

"When Crowley got summoned, it hurt." Mira said. "I don't like demons, and he's a pretty strong one."

"So it was like back at the hospital." Dean stated. Mira nodded slowly. Dean sighed and shook his head. "Sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Mira pointed out. "Wasn't anyone's fault. Honestly, I'd rather have had to deal with this then flying." She shivered and shook her head. Dean chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders, rubbing his hand over her arm absently. "Bobby said that if you guys got here before he did then you could have some of the cobbler in the kitchen but you're not allowed to finish it off so you have to leave at least a slice for him."

"Of course." Dean said. "What kind of cobbler is it?"

"Peach." Mira answered. Dean was up and out the door in seconds, making the girl laugh. She stood up and stretched once more before following after him. She was met with Sam at the bottom of the stairs and tilted her head, receiving nothing but the ripping sound once more from him. The sound had started to become clearer and she could almost figure out what exactly it sounded like.

"Have a good nap?" Sam asked. Mira smiled and nodded. "What did Dean go running to the kitchen for?"

"He ran?" Mira asked.

"Well...speed walked." Sam corrected himself.

"Peach cobbler." Mira laughed. She quieted when Sam didn't laugh as well. The little bit of companionable conversation had been destroyed when he didn't have much of a reaction. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, absolutely fine." Sam said. Mira just nodded slowly. She knew Dean hadn't told Sam about what she could do and sometimes she wondered why but if he was unreadable then she was sort of glad that he didn't know.

"Oh man...this is good." Dean mumbled around a mouth full of cobbler as the other two came into the kitchen. Mira smiled slightly and shook her head as she picked up her and Bobby's plates from earlier to start cleaning them. "Who made this?"

"The neighbor apparently." Mira answered. Dean mumbled something else that was lost in the mound of food in his mouth. "I hope Bobby's okay, do you think he'll be back soon?"

"When did he leave?" Sam asked.

"About...two hours ago almost." Mira replied, looking at the time blinking on the microwave.

"Should be back soon then." Sam said.

Sure enough, Bobby was back within the half hour and came into the house to find Mira scolding Dean for eating almost half of the cobbler. Bobby paused then made his way to the kitchen. Mira had a plate with the cobbler held in her hands as she leaned away from Dean, pushing her foot against his chest to keep him back. Sam was sitting back, not even paying them any attention.

"You do realize this is only for amusement purposes right?" Dean asked, leaning against Mira's foot. "I'm not that bad as to be struggling against you for that."

"Oh." Mira said, after a pause. She dropped her foot and straightened up. Barely two seconds later, Dean had grabbed the plate from her and was now holding it out her reach. "DEAN!"

"Do I even want to know?" Bobby asked, putting a pause on the keep away game. Three sets of eyes turned to him and Mira quickly used the distraction to jump up and grab the plate before moving away from Dean, ducking behind Bobby. "I'll take that as a no."

"He started it." Mira stated.

"Oh I did not." Dean countered.

"You ate almost half of the cobbler and I told you Bobby wanted some more of it, not just the slice he had earlier." Mira argued.

"Oh details, details." Dean waved it off. Bobby just shook his head and turned around to take the plate from Mira. He picked up a fork and left the kitchen, all eyes following him. "Huh...guess he wins."

"Of course he does, it's his house." Mira stated.

"You're such a kiss up." Dean teased, grinning.

"Whatever, brown noser." Mira replied. Dean blinked and stared at her as she smiled sweetly and got herself a drink before going to the living room. He slowly smiled and shook his head before glancing over at Sam who was still just quiet, sitting at the table.

* * *

Alrighty so shorter then the other chapters but my mind went run, run, run, SCREECH HALT! It was painful. Anyways next chapter, you guessed it, gets vampire Dean.


	5. Twiharder

**Twiharder**

Okay so there is finally gonna be a bit of Dean/Mira action.

* * *

"I don't like this room." Mira complained slightly, looking around the black and red and vampire covered bedroom.

"Hey, you said you wanted to come along." Dean stated. "But I do agree with you...this room is so much worse then I thought."

"Vampires." Sam said, closing the door softly.

"These aren't vampires." Dean countered. "These are douchbags." Mira sighed and started flipping things up off the bed while the brothers looked else where. She found a laptop under the pillows and tilted her head before picking it up.

"Laptop." Mira announced.

"Alright, let's see what we can see." Sam said. Mira brought the laptop to the desk and sat down before opening the device up and turning it on. A male face popped up on the screen, accompanied by fake screaming that still was enough to make everyone jump. "That's just...uncomfortable."

"What is he so bummed out about?" Dean muttered.

"Mira...see if you can't find something useful." Sam instructed, leaning over the back of the chair. Mira bit her lip as she tried to ignore the ripping sound and instead turned her attention to searching the contents of the laptop. When they needed a password, she looked at the brothers, wondering if they had any thoughts. She raised an eyebrow when Dean's attention was more on a book on the desk then anything else.

"Look at this." Dean pointed out, picking up the book to show them. "He's watching her sleep...how is that not rape-y?"

"We're trying to concentrate here Dean." Sam argued. Mira tried a couple of passwords, her frown deepening every time the fake scream was issued as she got it wrong.

"He could hear the blood rushing inside her, almost taste it." Dean read outloud. "He tried desperately to control himself. Romero knew that their love was impossible." He scoffed, giving up on reading. "Romero? Really?"

"Dean...shut up." Sam said. He looked at the laptop. "Try fangs."

"This is a national best seller." Dean spoke, ignoring his brother. "How is that possible?" The fake scream issued again and Mira groaned in frustration, just about ready to break the laptop.

"I...hate...passwords!" She growled out.

"Hey try uh...Lautner." Dean suggested. Sam and Mira paused then looked at each other before Mira typed it in.

"He's a werewolf." Sam pointed out. "How do you even know who that is?" Mira couldn't help but grin, wondering the same thing.

"Are you kidding me, that kid's everywhere, it's a freakin nightmare." Dean grumbled.

The fake scream again.

"Son of a bitch, why won't you work?" Mira snapped at the laptop. She paused then tilted her head. "Huh...Lautner...Pattinson..."

"You on to something?" Sam asked. Mira typed and they were finally rewarded with a dinging noise. "That's it...we're in...good job."

"Well?" Dean asked, walking back over and leaning over Mira's other shoulder.

"The inbox is full." Mira replied. "From some guy claiming to be a vampire."

"A real vampire?" Dean asked.

"Well let's see." Mira answered, clicking on the most recent message then beginning to read outloud. "I can only meet you at night. I don't trust myself with you. The call of your blood is too strong."

_[Oh man, you have got to be kidding me. That's so lame.] _Dean's disgruntled thoughts made Mira turn her head to look up at him.

"Vampires fishing for victims?" Sam asked.

"Or just a human mouth breather right?" Dean asked.

"Talk about easy prey." Mira muttered.

"For...actual vamps." Dean agreed.

"Yep." Mira confirmed with a nod. "These girls...they're so caught up in the whole vampire epidemic, they're practically throwing themselves at you. Write some bad poetry and you're golden."

"Huh." Dean muttered. _[What do you know.]_

"Click on that one Mira." Sam requested, pointing at a message. Mira clicked it to bring it up into full size. "Looks like he wanted to meet her at a place called the Black Rose."

"Oh give me a break." Dean grumbled, leaning back.

"Just reporting the news." Sam replied.

"It's probably just your standard issue perv right?" Dean asked. Mira looked at him but couldn't give him an answer.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Guys, this isn't fair!" Mira whined.

"Mira, it's night time, and we're actually going to hunt something, not just do digging." Dean countered.

"Yeah well you know, I can be helpful in this!" Mira insisted. Dean sighed and shook his head. Mira huffed and crossed her arms then lowered her voice so Sam wouldn't hear across the room. "If you want me to even be close to what you saw me like in the future, I'm going to need training eventually."

"And you'll get it...just not real on the job training yet." Dean argued. Mira frowned. With another sigh and a quick glance to see that his brother was paying no attention to them, Dean stepped forward and lifted his hand to cup Mira's cheek softly. "I just don't want you tangling up with vampires. Can you just...please...not argue this and stay here?"

"But..." Mira started.

_[Sam doesn't know and if you're along reading minds and pointing things out, then he will know.] _Dean mentally pointed out. _[Besides, you're not good with crowds and this is a night club, full of weirdos.]_

"Fine." Mira grumbled quietly, knowing that those two points were ones she couldn't argue. "Just don't leave me here alone too long and be careful, please."

"Of course." Dean replied brightly. He ruffled up Mira's hair, causing her to scowl at him. He just grinned then turned to Sam. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sam replied. He was out the door without a second glance, making the other two frown.

"Remember, stay in the room and don't let anyone in." Dean repeated his rules once more before giving Mira a quick one armed hug then following after his brother.

"Of course no one bothers to give me something to do." Mira muttered to herself as she looked around the room. Sighing, she picked up the little notebook that came with the motel room and searched for a pen or pencil. Finding the former sitting in a drawer with the bible (something she scoffed at), Mira sat back on one of the beds and started drawing.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

_[How do I tell her? God, I'm turning into Pattinson...watching her just sleep. Creepy town, here I come.]_

"Dean?" Mira grumbled, half asleep as she rolled over then slowly opened her eyes to take in the semi dark motel room, lit only by the lamp on the bedside table.

"Yeah." Dean replied slowly, moving just a bit into the light. Mira yawned and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "I just uh...I...I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"What for?" Mira asked, blinking. She finally had her eyes adjusted to see Dean properly. He seemed different but she couldn't place it. "Dean?"

"I shouldn't have come back here." Dean muttered.

"Back here?" Mira was confused. "Dean, this is your motel room too." She swung her legs off the bed and tried to move towards him but he moved away. He kept himself from thinking something too long or strongly, he didn't want her to know. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dean tried to brush off her concern.

"Dean?" Mira asked again. She frowned, worrying more when she picked up on him actually attempting to shield his thoughts. She quickly stepped to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Dean Winchester, what..."

The rest of her question was cut off as Dean suddenly turned and pushed her against the wall. Mira gasped and stared at him, eyes slightly wide with uncertainty. He held her wrists against the wall either side of her head. His eyes looked far too intense in the dark. Unconsciously, her tongue slid out to wet her lips, which parted in surprise when she suddenly realized how close Dean had moved. His body was right up against hers, pinning her to the wall. His face was close to hers. She was momentarily amazed by the fact that her head was tilted up toward him and she didn't even register the action.

"Dean..." Mira whispered, her voice sounding breathless even to her. Dean only groaned in response before his head moved, closing the gap and pressing their lips together. Mira's eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his surprisingly soft and cool lips...

wait...cool lips?

Mira gasped when Dean was suddenly several paces away from her, his back turned and his head tilted up slightly. She looked at him carefully as her hand drifted up to touch her lips.

_[God, why does it hurt when fangs come in?]_

"Fangs?" Mira asked suddenly, making not only Dean jump but herself at the volume of her question.

"I shouldn't be here." Dean stated, moving for the door quickly. Mira couldn't get another word in as he vanished over the threshold. She just stared at the door before slowly sinking down onto the bed, her fingertips touching her lips.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

She was still sitting on the bed, fingers to her lips, when Sam came bursting in about fifteen minutes later, an older man right behind him. Mira jumped and yelped in surprise, falling off the bed in the process before she calmed only slightly when she recognised Sam.

"Oh thank God, Sam, what is going on?" She asked, getting to her feet quickly. "I woke up and Dean was here and he was weird and..."

"Mira, we need to move you." Sam cut her off. Mira blinked. "Dean's been turned into a vampire. Now, so far he's been good but in case he messes up and drinks human blood before he can be cured..."

"What, you think he's going to be after me?" Mira asked.

"We know he will." Samuel spoke up. Mira looked at him and frowned. _[This must be her. Doesn't look like much.]_ "He's drawn to you, kid, and if he screws up, he'll be out for your blood."

"No! Come on, this is Dean!" Mira tried to reason.

"We know that but for right now Mira, it's just as a precaution." Sam insisted.

"Sam, who is this?" Mira asked, hoping to divert the subject.

"This is Samuel." Sam replied. "He's mine and Dean's grandfather. Now come on." Sighing, her attempt failing, Mira just grabbed her bag and followed after them out of the motel room.

"Sam, spray something around in there, erase her scent." Samuel instructed. "Better yet, spray her so she doesn't trail it."

"Huh?" Mira asked.

"No time for questions." Samuel argued. Mira frowned and narrowed her eyes. The look was lost since the old man wasn't even looking at her. Mira suddenly missed Bobby. Aside from the Winchester's he was the only other hunter she had actually met and she liked him a lot. This man that was apparently related to her boys was shady and secretive and she didn't like it.

Her boys?

Where did that thought come from?

"Sam, where are we going?" Mira asked. She wasn't exactly comfortable with the youngest Winchester but he was better then this weird man no one had bothered to tell her about who was giving orders.

"Just changing rooms, Mira, I promise." Sam answered. Although she didn't like it, she didn't say anything, going along with them for the time being. She glanced between Samuel, who's thoughts were jumbled as he seemed to have more then one train going, and Sam, who's mind was still words and thoughts hidden under the unending ripping sound. Sam opened a door to another motel room and Mira walked in slowly. Both the hunters set to work putting up different things to keep unwanted visitors out. Mira sat on the bed and watched them, not saying a word.

In the time it took Sam and Samuel to set up her protection, strangely, was all the time it took for Mira to decide that she couldn't trust either one. Whether they had things set up to keep things out or keep her in, she wasn't sure, but she came to the conclusion that they weren't trustworthy.

When they left, apparently to go mix up a cure for Dean, Mira looked around the new room with her hands on her hips, wondering what to do now. She had tried to keep her mind following Samuel's thoughts but he had gone out of range and it frustrated her. She didn't want to try and leave the room, unsure of what was around as "protection".

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Dean remembered.

He remembered everything he had done as a vampire.

And he kept it out of his thoughts when he followed Sam to the room that his brother had moved Mira to. Or at least...he tried to, but it was hard. Especially since every time he tried to force it all away, the memory of Mira's lips against his kept coming back full force. He had run his hand over his mouth more times then he could count in the time since he had been cured. Luckily, Sam and Samuel just thought he was wanting the taste of the cure out of his mouth and no idea what the action was really for.

Mira was asleep again when the boys came into the room. Dean took a deep breath then sighed, glad that he wasn't able to smell blood anymore. Sam disappeared to the bathroom and Dean slowly made his way over to the bed before sitting down carefully. Mira made a noise and turned her head in his direction but showed no signs of waking. The hunter grinned and brushed hair out of her face. He tilted his head and slid his hand along her face and neck before resting on her shoulder.

"You try it, I hit you." Mira grumbled. Dean looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed. He chuckled and patted her shoulder instead of shaking it like he had been thinking of doing. "Do I have to get up?"

"We have to get moving." Dean replied. Mira sighed and opened her eyes, sitting up. "Sorry sweetheart, but we have other things we need to check into."

"How come you never mentioned your grandfather before?" Mira asked.

"Sort of hoping that you wouldn't ever have to run into him." Dean admitted. "He's not the best guy but he is family."

"I don't trust him." Mira whispered. Dean tilted his head then nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze before standing up. Mira copied his actions and packed up her stuff. Sam returned from the bathroom and his entrance made the girl flinch, something neither brother missed. She made no comment on her reaction and so nothing was said from the Winchesters.

* * *

So will Mira reveal that there's something wrong with Sam before Cas sticks his hand in him or will she continue to stay quiet on that?


	6. For Your Consideration

**For Your Consideration  
**

Do not fret my dear AuntMo, there will be more of Samuel's mind to come. Plus other things to keep you all entertained.

* * *

**2014**

"Take a look around you, man." Future Dean instructed. Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced around. "This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"

"The cleared a path for us." Dean realized, looking at his future self with wide eyes. "Which means that this is..."

"...a trap. Exactly." Future Dean confirmed.

"Well then we can't go through the front." Dean said, frowning. Even as he said it, he knew that there was a though rolling though his counter part's head.

"Oh, we're not." Furture Dean assured. His eyes glanced over at the other members of their group. "They are."

"No..." Dean muttered.

"They're the decoys." Future Dean continued. "You and me, we're going in through the back."

"You're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder?" Dean asked. "Cas too? What the hell is wrong with you? This...you knew this didn't you...earlier."

"I didn't think about it at the camp, not around Mira." Future Dean admitted. "She was worried enough."

"For good reason!" Dean nearly shouted. Future Dean shushed him. "How can you do this? How can you sacrifice those guys? I would never do that!"

"You're right, YOU wouldn't." Future Dean snarled. "One of the reasons we're in this mess."

"These people count on you...they trust you." Dean said.

"They trust me to kill the Devil...save the world...that's exactly what I'm going to do." Future Dean argued.

"You think Mira's going to appreciate this?" Dean asked. "You letting all her friends die? That's low."

"Either this happens, they die, and I get the devil killed...or..." Future Dean faltered.

"Or what?" Dean asked. Future Dean looked away. "You won't say anything? How about I go talk to everyone else?"

"Mira's pregnant." Future Dean spit out before he could stop himself. Dean froze then looked at him. "Chuck saw it...she doesn't know yet, no one knows. But she is. Chuck saw Lucifer getting her...and the baby."

"So you're going to try and kill him today, no matter what, so that that doesn't happen." Dean thought out loud.

"Exactly." Future Dean agreed. "I would love nothing more then for that kid to grow up with family and friends and all that...but above all, I want it to be safe. If doing this ensures Mira's safety and that kid's future..."

"This is suicide." Dean cut in. Future Dean lowered his eyes. "You know that. You're not only going to let all of them die...you're going to kill yourself along with Lucifer." He shook his head and made a move back towards the others. "Screw this, I'm not letting you do that."

"Oh yeah?" Future Dean asked. Dean made the mistake of turning to look at him, only to receive a fist in the side of the head and the world going black.

**2011**

Mira stumbled back then lifted her hands up quickly, catching the fist coming at her. Thinking quickly, she lifted her foot to kick but frowned with it got caught. Standing there, holding a fist in her hands with her foot trapped, she couldn't think of any other options and she was losing her balance. Mira hopped slightly then yelped when she fell, her attacker falling with her. Her foot was released and she pushed his hand enough that it hit the floor next to her head in the fall. With a groan, he rolled off her and she quickly took the chance to get him pinned to the floor, using her legs on his and her hands holding his wrists.

"How was that?" Mira asked, breathing heavily as she leaned back. Dean blinked and looked up at her.

"Uh...good...good work." He muttered. "You're getting better at frontal attacks." Mira smiled and stood up. She held out her hand and Dean accepted it to pull himself up. "You can hear the thoughts of everyone right?"

"Uh huh." Mira said, nodding.

"Okay, we'll think of something for that later." Dean explained. He ran a hand over his face and looked around. They were in the Campbell compound on their own. Sam and Samuel had gone out so Dean decided this would be the best time to do some training. "Let's try some other forms of attack. Stay there." When Mira nodded, Dean walked away.

"Huh." Mira muttered. She looked around, wondering what was going to happen. A lot of the 'attacks' had been randomly organized. Dean had been trying to set it up for so that Mira would be able to face a surprise attack. It was nice in theory until she kept picking up his thoughts. Like now, she could hear him coming up behind her even though he made no sounds. He was trying so hard to keep his thoughts clear but she could hear the faint buzz. She let him get close enough that he thought he was actually going to get her before she spun around and hit him square in the chest. Wheezing and coughing, Dean stumbled back then doubled over, hands on his knees as he tried to take in breaths.

"Oh...kay...ow." He muttered.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry!" Mira exclaimed, crouching down to see his face. "Dean? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'll recover." Dean managed. He coughed again and rubbed his chest. "Nice hit." Despite her worry, Mira managed a small smile. She helped Dean over to a chair then got him a beer.

"Maybe we should call it quits for the night." Mira suggested.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, sipping the beer carefully. "I think I got more bruises from you just from this session then I've gotten from any other fight since getting back into the game."

"Since you got back with Sam type of back or since you got back when you got me from the hospital type of back?" Mira asked, kneeling on the floor next to him. "Because you got pretty beat at the hospital."

"The Sam part." Dean muttered, downing more beer as he started feeling better. Mira nodded and played with the lace on her boot. Dean looked down at her. Her dark brown hair, recently washed and still a little damp, curled soflty over her shoulders. She leaned back on her hands, head tilted back, and the scars on her throat stood out. Dean tilted his head, his eyes on the burns. "How did those happen?"

"What?" Mira asked.

"The burn scars." Dean replied, reaching out and drifting a fingertip along Mira's throat. She closed her eyes and sighed and he almost thought that he wasn't going to get an answer.

"A few days before Chuck called you the last time, he was out with Becky, sort of having problems or something." Mira explained. "Well I went for a walk and ended up running into some demons. Basically in the end, one of them could burn whatever it touched and it tried to strangle me and burn me."

"How'd you get away?" Dean asked.

"I'm not really sure." Mira replied. "I blacked out...woke up in the emergency room with Chuck standing over me looking like Death."

"Unlikely." Dean muttered. Mira raised an eyebrow. "I met Death. He and Chuck look nothing alike." Mira laughed lightly and shook her head.

_[It'll be easy, he says...just talk to her, get her to like you...would be easier if she wasn't attached to Dean's side.]_

"Mir?" Dean asked, noticing Mira stiffen up. He lifted his hand to shake her lightly but stopped as Sam and Samuel walked into the compound. They both paused, their eyes roaming around and taking in the damage done to a few tables from the times Mira had knocked Dean into them.

"Interesting training session kids?" Samuel asked.

"Went pretty well I think." Dean replied, glancing to his side. Mira had sat forward again, her hair moved over her shoulders to hide her neck. Dean knew she didn't trust his grandfather but he wondered why she was always so defensive around the old man.

_[What's so damn special about this kid? Doesn't even seem like much. Careful what I think round her...yeah...well if I knew why I probably would be. She's just a damn kid.]_

"Mira." Dean's voice was loud over the elder man's thoughts. Mira jumped and looked at him. "I asked if you were hungry."

"Uh...yes! Starved!" Mira replied, getting to her feet.

"Great, let's go." Dean said, heading for the door. "Sammy, get ready to go when we get back."

"Yeah, sure thing." Sam replied, absently. Mira looked at him as she followed Dean out to the Impala.

**2014**

"I like you, Dean." Lucifer announced. "I get what the other Angels see in you." He smiled slightly. "Keep up the good work...I'll see you five years." He turned around and started walking away.

"You better kill me now!" Dean demanded fiecely.

"Pardon?" Lucifer asked, turning around.

"You better kill me now! Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you!" Dean assured. "And I won't stop!" Lucifer was in front of him in a second and Dean took an involuntary step back. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't see anything of Sam in the eyes before him.

"Like I said Dean...keep up the good work." Lucifer instructed, smiling just slightly. "We all know you'll never say yes to Michael. You'll never kill Sam. You'll never turn away Mira." Dean froze. "What...you thought I wouldn't bring her up? She's special...but you won't find that out today."

"Why her? Of all the people..." Dean muttered.

"You missed my parting words to...well...you." Lucifer stated, nodding back at the future Dean's body. "I always win. I need a trophy...or, in the case of Mira...two...trophies." Dean stared at him. "You'll always find her Dean...you'll never stay away. And when you have her, then I'll have her. You just have to ask yourself one thing...do you think she's safer with or without you?"

**2011**

Dean watched Mira as she licked katchup off her finger. He had to admit, she had an interesting way of it. Running her tongue up, circling around her fingertip, then if there was anything left, the whole finger would end up in her mouth. Dean blinked and shifted slightly in his seat when he started feeling his imagination at work. He quickly looked out the window and at the Impala sitting in the diner parking lot. He knew whenever they were in a place with more than a dozen people, Mira tended to focus in on him and if he started thinking some not so appropriate things, then this whole trip would soon get very very awkward.

"I think your grandfather knows." Mira spoke up for the first time since their food had arrived.

"What's that?" Dean asked, putting his attention back on her.

"About me." Mira replied. "Or at least...a bit about me. I don't think he knows I can do anything but someone's told him. He keeps thinking about it." Dean frowned then reached across the table to take her hand.

"Hey...I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He stated firmly, giving Mira's hand a squeeze for extra conviction. "Won't let anyone get you, family or not, you're safe with me." Dean paused, his memory bringing up moments from the future again. Was she really safe with him? It had been about two weeks now and aside from when she stayed at Bobby's, and when Dean had been turned into a vampire, she had bee relatively safe. He couldn't help thinking about what Lucifer had asked but then, he reasoned, Lucifer was locked away in the cage. He couldn't get Mira from there.

But Crowley could.

Any demon above ground could.

"Dean you're scaring me." Mira whispered. Dean blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts, focusing on nicer ones for the girl's sake. Mira sighed and looked at her hand, the one that Dean still grasped. "That future isn't going to happen."

"I know." Dean replied, slowly. He always wondered how much of the future she had gotten from him. Did she know everything he knew? She never let on if she did. He started rubbing his thumb on her hand. "I mean it though. Nothing is getting to you. Not while I'm around." Mira smiled slightly and nodded, looking convinced. Dean grinned and gave her hand an extra little squeeze before slowly letting go of it so they could return to their food.

He wouldn't think of it too much but his hand felt weird, not holding hers.

* * *

So I hope everyone had a good Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate. I have so much stuff to do nail designs with that I can never decide what I want to do anymore lol. I changed my nails about three times the other day but in my defense, it was mostly because I had messed up and also it's just simple french tip right now and didn't get any harder then that.


	7. The God Awful Truth

**The God Awful Truth**

You know, I said I wasn't going to follow the season that much but it's hard not to. But I'll deviate, just like how I did with Supernatural Wonderland.

* * *

"I tried to cheer her up when she called." _[More like told her to just go kill herself...oh God, how could I have done that?]_ The sister of the dead waitress tucked a bit of hair behind her ear as she spoke and thought. Mira tilted her head and frowned. She opened her mouth to say something but Sam cut her off.

"You're lying." His tone was cold and accusing and Dean turned shocked eyes to his brother. He glanced from Sam to Mira, who nodded her head once, before looking at the sister.

"Okay, okay." The sister admitted, breaking into tears. "I...I told her that...basically...I thought she was a burden and...and she should...she should kill herself. Oh God." She covered her face with her hands and, unsure how to proceed, the three left, Dean and Mira more awkwardly than Sam.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"So how's everything going?" Chuck asked over the phone.

"Well I haven't been targeted by any demons." Mira replied. "And Dean's letting me go out on my own now, no more watching me like a hawk."

"Sounds freeing." Chuck laughed slightly. Mira smiled and looked at the products on the shelves. She had gone for a walk while Dean made calls and did research. Sam...well...Mira wasn't sure where Sam had gone. She had ended up at a 7-11 and was currently walking through the aisles, wondering what to get for herself and whether she should bring the boys back something.

"Are things good on your end?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, it's all calm and regular here." Chuck replied. Mira's phone beeped and she held it away from her head to look at it. There was an incoming call from Dean which could mean any number of things.

"Hey Chuck, Dean's calling, I'll have to call you back." Mira stated, putting the phone back to her ear.

"No problem, let me know when you guys will be around my area next or something." Chuck said.

"Will do." Mira agreed. She hung up with Chuck and answered for Dean just before it went to voicemail. "What's up?"

"Hey, where are you?" Dean replied.

"7-11...you want anything?" Mira asked.

"Surprise me, I'll eat anything." Dean answered. "Look when you finish there can you hit up a music shop?"

"Do I have to play FBI for that?" Mira asked.

"Oh please, people always think the truth before they start lying." Dean joked. "But if you want to be FBI, I think I put a badge in your bag."

"I don't think I'm dressed for that, not to mention I'll be carrying a 7-11 bag." Mira commented, bringing her chip and candy bags to the cash register. "I'll be over at the shop in a couple of minutes."

"Okay sweetheart, let me know when you're done." They hung up and Mira bought the snacks before heading to the music shop.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"They've been customers before." The shopkeeper stated as Mira showed him pictures. "Don't know anything else about them."

"Hmm...well thank you." Mira replied. She looked around, wondering what to do now.

"You're working with the police right?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Uh, yeah." Mira answered. "Why?"

"Do you know if there's been any progress made on my stolen horn?" The shopkeeper asked. Mira looked at him. _[Don't really believe she is working with the cops. But that thing is rare and old.]_

"The old one?" Mira asked.

"Uh...yeah." The shopkeeper replied. _[Guess she does know.]_

"How old is it again?" Mira asked casually.

"Thousands of years." The shopkeeper explained. "It's a museum piece but no one knows where it's from. It got swiped two weeks ago."

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"He said it was old...like thousands of years." Mira sat on the motel bed, watching Dean with a book and Sam's laptop.

"Gabriel...son of a bitch." Dean muttered.

"What?" Mira asked.

"Gabriel, the Archangel." Dean explained. "He's got a horn."

"You think it's the one the shop's missing?" Mira asked.

"Only one way to find out." Dean replied. "You're about to meet an Archangel." In reply to the questioning look, Dean turned his eyes to the ceiling. "Castiel hello, possible loose nuke down here, Angelic weapon. That's your department." He looked around and Mira raised an eyebrow, looking up at the ceiling. "You hear that Cas?"

"Hello Dean." Castiel spoke up, standing by a sink in the little kitchen part of the room.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked. "I've been on red alert about Sam, and you come for some stupid horn?" Mira flinched as the anger in Dean's voice and thoughts. She got to her feet and moved back to keep herself from getting caught between the two.

"You asked me to be here, and I came." Castiel replied. Mira looked at the Archangel to find his eyes on her. He looked worn out and seemed as if he could barely stand. His mind was blocked but she could catch images and thoughts of the war up in heaven.

"I've been asking you to be here for days you dick!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" Mira snapped. The hunter spun around to look at her. "Give him a break. We're not the only ones with issues." She glanced at Castiel then looked straight at Dean. "Sam's not Lucifer...we would have felt that. He doesn't know what's wrong with him."

"It's war, Dean." Castiel drew Dean's attention away from Mira with the agony in his voice. "Certain...regrettable things are being asked of me."

"Is Gabriel's horn of truh a real thing?" Dean asked.

"You've seen it?" Castiel asked.

"It's in town, something's forcing people..." Dean started but stopped at the sound of wings ruffling and Castiel disappearing.

"Where'd he go?" Mira asked.

"I don't know." Dean replied. Mira sighed then felt something behind her. Turning, she found Castiel standing there, his eyes on her once again even though everything else was faced towards Dean as the hunter turned to look.

"It isn't the horn of truth." Castiel stated.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "You were gone for like two seconds, where did you look?"

"Everywhere." Mira replied for Castiel as the Archangel seemed to be surprised that Dean doubted his abilities.

"Right." Dean said, slowly, starting to turn bitter. "Well nice seeing ya anyways." He turned his back toward Castiel and Mira sighed, the hurt and betrayal ringing from her friend.

"Dean..." Castiel started.

"What?" Dean asked.

"About your brother." Castiel began. Dean paused, his thoughts halting. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but I do want to help. I'll make inquiries."

"Thanks." Dean sighed.

"What do you hear?" Castiel asked. Dean turned to see the Archangel's full attention on Mira who looked only slightly startled.

"Huh?" Mira asked.

"When you hear in Sam's mind...what do you hear?" Castiel asked.

"Uh...well...ripping." Mira replied. "Like umm...flesh getting torn...and...his thoughts are all jumbled. Can't really make anything out."

"You know when you said you'd make inquiries, I figured you meant up there." Dean cut in.

"Miranda has skills that are helpful." Castiel retorted, just before vanishing again.

"Flesh getting torn?" Dean asked, looking at Mira. She nodded slowly. "Huh.."

"Now what do we do?" Mira asked.

"Is there anything else?" Dean asked. "Anything else you've been hearing that you're not telling me?" Mira tilted her head and looked at him. "Please Mira...I just...I can't take any more lies. I just want the truth."

"Every time you're upset it hurts." Mira responded insantly. "I feel it, every time. I hear the pain in your voice...in your thoughts...and I just...I just want to fix it. I can't stand that you go through all that on your own."

"That...what?" Dean asked.

"And that kiss...when you were a vampire." Mira continued her confession. Dean blinked, staring at her. "I know you remember it. I know you think about it...a lot. And I do too." Dean froze at that, his eyes widening slightly. "When I stop thinking about other things, it's the first thing that comes up. The thought stays and the feeling returns." Mira paused and blinked. "Why did I say that?"

"I...I don't...know." Dean admitted.

"I can feel things too." Mira confessed. Dean was caught off guard again. "It's not just hearing thoughts. There's senses. I know who's human, I know who's demon, I know who's Angel. I don't make direct contact with people because it's overwhelming."

"I'm sensing a but.." Dean added.

"You're different. I get enough from you just through thoughts and non touching. There's no difference with touching." Mira repeated. "It makes..." She paused then frowned slightly. "Why am I saying all this?"

"I think I know now." Dean replied. Mira tilted her head. "I said I wanted the truth...somehow that got me...cursed with finding it out."

"Oh." Mira wasn't entirely sure how else to respond to that. They stood there, not really looking at each other, lost in their own thoughts. Mira, for once, making a strong effort to stay out of Dean's mind. A few minutes went by like that with nothing said.

"I need to find Sam." Dean spoke up finally.

"Do I really have to stay back? I hate that." Mira complained.

"I promise, next thing you'll get to come." Dean assured. "I just...need some one on one with my brother." Mira sighed and nodded. Dean patted her shoulder then headed past her. He paused, contemplating for a few seconds. Mira looked up as Dean took a couple of steps backwards to stand in front of her. Before she could ask him anything, he had lifted a hand to thread his fingers through her hair before leaning down to press his lips to hers. Mira's eyes flew wide open in surprise but slowly fluttered shut as Dean's lips moved against hers. His other hand rested on her lower back but he didn't make a move to pull her closer. Her own hands had lifted to hold onto his upper arms, unsure of where else to go.

When they pulled apart, Dean opened his eyes and couldn't help the satisfied, smug little smile that crossed his face as he looked over Mira. Her face and chest were flushed, her eyes still shut, her hair slightly tangled around his fingers, her lips swollen and parted slightly as she took in deep breaths. Slowly, her eyes opened. Brown looking into green as they stood still for a few seconds.

"Wha..." Mira started but stopped as Dean placed a soft kiss to her forehead. She looked at him questioningly as he gave her a crooked little smile.

"Wanted to see how you'd respond." Dean finally answered the unfinished question. "I'll be back soon." Mira nodded absently and watched as he left.

When she looked at the television set, it was to find it on with a reporter standing center screen, giving the news.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

It was bad enough that they had to bore her with news reels but when they guys took off to deal with the person they suspected to be Veritas, the Goddess behind all the truth chaos, Mira had decided to step up. When they left, she cracked open the laptop. If there was one thing she had learned from her prophet cousin and his...relatively nutso fangirl girlfriend, it was how to locate people you wanted to find. Mira typed away on the laptop, running numerous searches and reading over multiple articles until she found what she wanted.

Ashley Frank's address.

It turned out that the hardest part of her little independent, proving-I'm-worthy streak, turned out to be finding a way to get to the overly extravagant mansion of the news reporter. It took several minutes to hail down a cab and when she finally got there, it was to find the Impala nearby.

"Oh boy...those boys better not have gotten into trouble yet." Mira muttered. She crept along, keeping an eye and mental ear on the house. She could sense the three presences in the mansion, one much stronger than the other two. "Okay now if I was a psychotic people eating Goddess who makes people tell the truth...where would I hide my room for feasting?" She slipped into the mansion and paused, frowning at all the cats. Mira covered her nose as she felt herself getting ready to sneeze. "Great...great, great, great...stupid damn allergies."

She froze for a few seconds, hearing voices. Stepping quietly, she moved towards a door and cracked it open. Her heart broke as she heard Dean's voice. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying but the tone he used and his mental pain was enough to make her wipe a stray tear from her eye. She moved down the steps silently as she heard Sam's voice.

"What we do is hard...but we watch out for each other." Sam stated. "And that's what's important. And that's it. That's the truth."

"No...no, it's not." Veritas sounded shocked.

"You said it yourself, I can't lie." Sam argued.

"How are you doing that? That's not possible, you're LYING to me!" Veritas ground out. Mira stepped off the stairs but kept herself hidden behind a pillar.

"No, I'm not!" Sam insisted.

"What are you?" Veritas asked. She turned to look at Dean. "What is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam insisted while Dean just sat, confused.

"Really? I doubt that." Veritas stated, anger flashing in her eyes. "I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth right now. You're not human."

"What?" Dean asked.

"You didn't know that?" Veritas asked, glancing over at Dean. "Now that I believe."

"STOP!" Mira screamed suddenly, catching all attention. Veritas turned slowly to look at the new comer.

"What do we have here?" The Goddess asked slowly, smiling. She stepped over to Mira who stood perfectly still.

"Mira get out of here!" Dean yelled.

"Mira huh?" Veritas repeated the name as she lifted a finger to trail along Mira's cheek. "Cute. But...what are you?"

"Someone you shouldn't try to mess with." Mira stated. Veritas raised an eyebrow then frowned.

"MIRA LOOK OUT!" Dean shouted suddenly. With barely a thought, Mira lifted her hand up just as the knife swung at her. She caught the blade and felt it cut into her palm but didn't focus on that. She lifted her opposite elbow up to connect with Veritas' chin before bringing her knee up to the Goddess' stomach.

Veritas was more surprised then truly hurt but she got over it quickly and made a move to get her knife back. She was just about to grab Mira when Sam suddenly jumped at her, knocking the Goddess from the girl. Veritas let out a growl as she tossed Sam, making him collide with Mira and sending them both to the ground. She moved in on them as Mira shifted herself backwards to try and get away, receiving no aid from Sam as the youngest Winchester sat on the floor watching his attacker approach.

Dean came up behind the Goddess and stabbed his dagger into her back. With Veritas' attention finally off of him, Sam took the opprotunity to stab his own dagger through her heart.

In the seconds to follow Veritas' death, no one said anything. Sam and Mira got to their feet and Mira took a few steps towards Dean, ready to ask if he was alright. She never got any words out as Dean suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her around behind him, holding his dagger towards Sam and looking more angry then Mira had ever seen him.

"Who are you?" Dean ground out.

"Dean, it's me." Sam insisted, his hands up as he backed away. He didn't look scared, just startled, and that's what worried Mira the most.

"You are not my brother." Dean advanced towards Sam, letting go of Mira's arm in the process. She kept right by him anyways.

"Just listen..."

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Dean's voice rang sharply through the basement, making Mira wince.

"It's me, Dean, look!" Sam insisted, continuing his attempts to keep away from his brother. "Please, just let me explain."

"Why the hell should I believe anything you say?" Dean asked, his voice deadly serious. Mira stopped following them and stayed by the pillar they had just circled around.

"Okay, okay, you want the truth, here it is! Here it is!" Sam spoke quickly, actually beginning to sound a little nervous. "God's honest!" Dean stopped his advances but his face still stayed dark and stony. "She was right, there is something wrong with me. Really wrong...I've known it for a while."

"Oh Sam, bad thing to say." Mira whispered to herself, watching the shock make it's way into Dean's expression.

"I've lied to you, yeah." Sam admitted. "And...I let you get turned by that vamp. Because I knew there was a cure, Dean! And we needed in that nest!" Dean's mind had gone brick wall and for the first time ever, Mira couldn't read it. She couldn't feel anything from him. Sam on the other hand, there seemed to be a crack in his jumbling, a little tiny bit was free, but it wasn't enough. "And I knew you could handle it!"

"Handle it?" Dean barked. "I could have died! I could have killed Mira!" Sam's eyes glanced over at Mira and she ducked back behind the pillar, scared.

"And that...should have stopped me cold." Sam admitted. "But I...I just don't feel it."

"You what?" Dean asked, afraid of the answer he'd get but knowing he needed it.

"Ever since I came back...I am a better hunter than I've ever been!" Sam explained. "Nothing scares me anymore because I can't feel it! I don't know what's wrong with me." He looked down as Dean lowered the dagger. "I think...I need help."

Dean slowly turned his back on Sam and put the dagger down. Sam sighed in relief as Dean turned back around to face him. Mira stepped out from behind the pillar cautiously. Dean was acting too calm, she knew that that meant trouble. Sure enough, without warning, Dean's fist swung up and rammed into Sam's face, dropping the taller man to the floor. Mira screamed slightly but she was ignored as Dean jumped on Sam and punched him repeatedly in the head. Mira stood with her hands over her mouth, watching with wide fearful eyes. She counted the hits and knew when Sam lost consciousness.

"DEAN STOP!" Mira screamed out as Dean lifted his hand for another hit. He paused then slowly relaxed his fist, dropping his hand to his side. Mira watched him get to his feet and turn slowly towards her. His eyes lifted to look at her and caught sight of blood running over her hand and wrist.

"Ah geez, Mir." Dean muttered, moving towards her. She flinched and his step faltered, stopping him from getting closer. "Mira, I'm not going to hurt you." The girl didn't move, just stood there with her hands clasped under her chin, her wide brown eyes watching him. Dean sighed and looked down "I deserve that." They stood, once more in silence.

Mira let out a sigh of relief when she finally felt the brick wall around Dean's mind break away to flood her senses with everything. She had never been relieved to feel so much pain before but it was better to feel it from Dean then to feel nothing from him at all. She closed the space between them and hugged him tightly. Dean jumped, surprised by the sudden action, but nonetheless wrapped his arms around her to hold her just as tightly as she held him.

* * *

So that was a packed up chapter wasn't it? How'd have thought that telling the truth would take so long?


	8. The Truth About Sam

**The Truth About Sam**

So this is going to have a bit from episode 7 of the sixth season but fear not those of you who want out of the ordinary things. The first half has episode following, the second half gets some Dean loving lol.

* * *

Mira watched the paper towels soak up the blood on her hand. She was really regretting catching the knife in her hand but she hadn't exactly been thinking when she did it. Dean hadn't said much since they got back to the motel room. He had carried Sam out of the house to the Impala and from there to the room where he proceeded to tie his brother up tightly to a chair before setting to work on Mira's hand.

His thoughts were trying to focus on the hand but kept drifting to the unconscious man.

"I think it's clean." Mira muttered, watching as the paper towels just kept patting at the same spots on her hand. Dean paused then tossed the bloodied towels in the trash bin before examining the depth of the cut. "Am I going to need stitches?"

"Nah." Dean replied, touching her palm gently. "I'm just going to wrap it up for now."

"For now?" Mira asked.

"Gonna call Cas down." Dean answered. Mira nodded slowly and watched Dean wrap her hand in gauze. "I'm sorry again...for scaring you."

"Oh...don't worry." Mira assured him. "I'm just glad you're not all...brick walled again."

"Well didn't want you knowing exactly what I was thinking when I was...you know." Dean nodded at Sam as an answer. Mira understood. She didn't point out that Dean was still thinking some things that he had thought when he was beating on his brother. "This too tight?"

"Nope." Mira spoke while shaking her head. Her brown hair flopping around and falling in her face because of the action. Dean chuckled slightly and shook his own head as he reached forward to fix Mira's hair. His hand brushed her hair back behind her ear before his fingers trailed along her jawline. His eyes lifted up to hers after watching his fingers and he leaned forward slightly.

"What is it?" Castiel's voice made them both jump apart and turn to see the Archangel standing next to Sam's chair.

"Your timing sucks." Dean muttered. "Need you to do something for Sam." While Dean went into the whole tale of Veritas and what had happened in the almost twenty four hours since the last time they had seen Cas, Mira set herself to play with the gauze around her hand.

"You're right, he looks terrible." Castiel's comment snapped Mira back to attention and when she looked at him, she found Sam waking up as well. "You did this?" Castiel barely sounded surprised when he looked at Dean who only shrugged.

"Cas?" Sam asked, confused probably as to why the Archangel was there. Castiel grabbed at Sam's face to open his eyes up wider.

"Have you been feverish?" The Archangel interrogated.

"Wha..." Sam started.

"Have you?" Dean asked harshly. Mira winced and Dean squeezed her uninjured hand apologetically.

"No." Sam insisted. "Why?"

"Is he speaking in tongues?" Castiel asked, glancing at Dean and Mira. He didn't wait for a response before looking at Sam. "Are you speaking in tongues?"

"No." Sam almost sounded insulted. "What are you...are you diagnosing me?"

"Better hope he can." Dean said.

"You really think that this is..." Sam started.

"Do you think there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell wrong?" Dean asked angrily as he stood up, dropping Mira's hand, and moved towards Sam. "He asks, you answer, then you shut your hole, you got it?"

"You did say that you thought you needed help, Sam." Mira put in.

"You think this is a good way to do that?" Sam asked, looking at Mira. His eyes pleading. "Mira..."

"Don't talk to her." Dean ground out the instruction. "Just answer Cas' questions then shut up."

"How much do you sleep?" Castiel asked. There was a pause as everyone's eyes were on Sam.

"I don't." Sam finally admitted.

"At all?" Dean asked.

"Not since I got back." Sam confirmed.

"Do you...did you know that?" Dean asked, looking at Mira.

"I told you, all I hear from him is ripping." Mira explained. "Any time he's around, that's all there is. A few jumbles and a random word here and there but mostly just ripping. I'm always switching myself to listening to your dreams before I fall asleep, I just figured he'd fall asleep after us or something."

"My dreams?" Dean asked. "Every night?"

"Well not every night." Mira explained.

"Stay focused." Castiel instructed. Dean reluctantly turned his attention back to Sam even though he was now curious about just what it was that Mira had seen in his head at night. "How long Sam?"

"Not since I've been back." Sam admitted.

"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?" Dean asked.

"Of course it did, Dean." Sam sounded so hollow that it made Mira frown. He was telling the truth, they could all tell that, but just the way he spoke was eerie. "I just never told you." Castiel moved around Sam to his other side and turned his eyes from the younger brother to the older one.

"What?" Dean asked, glancing from Sam to Castiel.

"Sam..." Castiel began. _[One last question for confirmation.] _Mira lifted her eyes to Castiel as she picked up on the first solid thought from him that she'd ever heard. "What are you feeling right now?"

"I feel like my nose is broken." Sam pointed out.

"No, that's a physical sensation." Castiel corrected, leaning down to get more on Sam's level. Mira stood up and moved over to Dean. He lifted his arm to drape around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. "How do you feel?"

"I thi-..." Sam started, his eyes darting to the other two in the room before returning to the Archangel.

"Feel!" Castiel insisted.

"I...don't know." Sam admitted.

_[That's what I feared.]_ Castiel turned slowly to look at Dean and Mira. His eyes locked with the girl's for a moment before he removed his belt. Mira, getting the train of thought loud and clear, turned her head against Dean's shoulder, shielding her eyes with his shirt as she lifted her hands to cover her ears and attempted to block out the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"Uh wha..." Sam started.

"This will be unpleasant." Castiel said, folding his belt and holding it up. "Bite down on this." When Sam opened his mouth to argue, Castiel forced his belt into his mouth. "If there's some place that you find soothing, you should go there...in your mind."

Dean looked ready to ask what the hell was going on. Between Mira's sudden hiding act and Castiel's instructions, he wasn't sure what to think. Before he could ask, Castiel had stuck his hand into Sam's stomach and the younger brother had screamed around the belt. Dean couldn't help but stare as Castiel's hand went elbow deep, the sound and sight alone were enough to make him queasy.

_[Holy crap, what the hell is he doing?]_

_[There's nothing...it's not there.]_

_[Stop...please...dear God...STOP!]_

Mira curled her fingers in her hair, pulling as she squeezed her eyes shut to try and block them out. What scared her was hearing Sam. For the first time ever, she actually heard him, and it honestly scared the living hell out of her. He wasn't begging for Castiel to stop...he begging someone else. Dean's arm tightened around her and his hand on her shoulder squeezed gently, trying to soothe her. Mira sighed in relief, along with Sam, when Castiel removed his hand. The thought she had heard from Sam were gone, replaced once more by the ripping sound.

"Find anything?" Dean asked weakly. Mira slowly released the death grip she had on her hair and lifted her head up to look at the Archangel.

"No." Castiel replied. Sam sighed.

"So that's good news?" Dean asked hopefully.

"No." Mira answered for Castiel.

"I'm afraid not." Castiel concluded, turning to look at Sam. "Physically, he's perfectly healthy."

"Besides the uh...face." Mira guessed.

"Yes, besides that." Castiel agreed. "But his soul..."

"Isn't there." Mira filled in, remembering what Castiel had thought. The Archangel nodded in confirmation. Everyone looked at Sam who was staring at Castiel.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Mira?"

The girl in question looked up from drawing on her hand. She had gone outside the room to get some air and wound up sitting on the ground leaning on the wall by the door. Now, Sam stood before her, his famous lost expression on his face.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked. Mira just looked at him for several long moments before sliding to the side to give him space. As Sam joined her on the ground, she turned her attention back to the drawing she was doing on the back of her hand. "What did you mean...all you hear is ripping? Do you read minds?"

"Yes." Mira decided it was probably best to tell the truth now. Sam looked at her but she kept her eyes on her hand. He nodded slowly then leaned back against the wall, turning his eyes to look up at the early morning sky.

"I wonder why." Sam muttered.

"Soul's talk." Mira responded quietly. Sam glanced over at her. "Your's is screaming."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"There was a moment, when Castiel was searching, that I heard everyone think something." Mira replied. "You were begging. But...it was Cas you were begging to." She lifted her unmarked hand to push her hair back. "All I've ever heard from you...all there's ever been...was the ripping with some occasional, incoherent jumbled words. I...no offense or anything, I'm sure normally you're very nice and trustworthy...especially from what I've heard in stories from Chuck and Dean. But...I don't trust you, Sam."

"I understand, don't worry." Sam assured her. "I don't think I'd trust myself right now either."

"I don't trust your grandfather either." Mira pointed out. Sam looked at her. Mira's eyes were on him and that deep, knowing look was in them. "The things he thinks...I don't trust him."

"We have to see him." Sam explained. "He's been brought back from the dead, we have to know if he's...like me." Mira sighed and nodded. She looked back at her hand and capped the pen she had been using to draw. Sam awkwardly patted her shoulder before he got to his feet and went back inside.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Dean paced the length of the motel room, running a hand over his face and into his hair from time to time. Castiel stood off to the side and watched, offering no input to the man's thoughts and concerns. Sam returning to the inside of the room didn't stop his older brother from pacing. When several more minutes paced and it was just the three of them in the room, Dean finally did something more than pace. He twisted around on the spot and walked straight out of the room. Castiel and Sam looked at each other but neither said or did anything.

Mira had moved from the wall and was walking slowly around the parking. In the latest few minutes, rain clouds had rolled in and a light morning misting had begun to fall. Mira wasn't so much walking as she was dancing. Her steps were calculated, her moves measured and she spun far too much to just be walking around. Dean halted in his own steps toward her and just stood there to watch. He only realized at that moment that he quite literally knew next to nothing about this girl. He knew what she could do, supernatural wise, and he knew she was Chuck's cousin, but aside from that, he really didn't know anything.

The misting had turned to a steady rain fall. Drops clung to Mira's hair and flew off whenever she spun. Dean caught sign of running ink along her hand and chuckled softly, wondering what she had drawn. She stopped a twirl short when she finally noticed him standing there, arms loosely crossed, and watching. They stood looking at each other, Mira in the middle of the nearly vacant parking lot, Dean back near the door to their room. One wet, the other nearly completely dry. He tilted his head, grinning as he noticed how close to the Impala she was.

His girls.

"Can I tell you something?" Dean asked, letting his arms fall to his sides as he moved towards the girl in the parking lot.

"Uh...yeah, sure." Mira answered, nodding.

"You...are absolutely gorgeous." Dean complimented. There was no time for Mira to reply as he slid his hand into her hair and gently pulled her closer, his head dropping down to press his lips to hers. Her eyes drifted shut as her hands lifted to grasp his shoulders. His free hand fell to her hip as he moved just a bit closer to her. Dean was surprised when Mira took the initiative to deepen the kiss, her hands sliding to the back of his neck, holding him in place. She let out a soft noise as she got backed up against the Impala. His hands fell to her thighs and he lifted her to sit on the hood of the car. Her legs wound around his waist to hold him close as his hands massaged her thighs through her jeans.

The world around then just dropped away, even when they broke the kiss for breath. The early morning sun breaking through the rain clouds to shine down on them. They kept their eyes closed, forehead touching, as they regained their breathing. Dean slowly opened his eyes and leaned back. The sun shone off Mira's hair, accenting lighter brown colours that Dean had never noticed before. The water from the rain clung to a few strands, beading on her head. Mira opened her eyes, the brown colour lighter then usual.

"Gorgeous doesn't even cover it." Dean muttered, wiping a rain drop off Mira's forehead. His hand slid down from her forehead to cup her cheek. It was wet from the rain but warm. His hand drifted further and his fingers traced the scars on her neck.

"Dean...Mira...we need to...oh, sorry guys!" Sam's voice broke that lovely little calm atmosphere, followed by a slamming door. Dean and Mira blinked then looked over at the motel room before looking at each other

"Back to work." Mira muttered.

"Yeah." Dean confirmed, sighing.

* * *

Oh such a tender moment getting spoiled by Soulless Sam. Things are going to get messy soon.


	9. Beautiful Lie

**Beautiful Lie**

Another chapter that is from my own mind. Actually okay that's not completely true but it's just going to be references and stuff like that to other, previous episodes. There's also gonna be some adult content but nothing to extreme.

* * *

Dean sighed as he walked through the front door. He was worn out and his thoughts were on the nice cold beer sitting in the fridge, waiting for him. He shrugged off his coat, tossing it over a nearby chair, and kicked off his shoes. He walked through the house and into the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge and smiling slightly at the sight of that beer, no time was wasted as he reached in to grab it. The first gulp was blissful. As he started to relax, the soft padding of bare feet on the ceremic floor alerted him to someone coming up behind him. Of course by the time he actually heard the noise, the person was already right there and small, slightly pale hands slid around his waist and interlocked across his stomach. Dean looked down at the hands, a diamond on the left one catching the light and his attention. A smile slid across his face as he felt soft lips press to his neck, just below his ear.

"Hmmm...I could get used to this sort of attack." Dean mumbled. He was met with giggling and turned carefully in the arms encircling him. He was met with bright brown eyes, soft and wavy, dark brown hair, and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Oh baby, this ain't anywhere close to an attack." Mira assured him as her smile turned wicked. Dean couldn't help but groan just at the thought. Mira giggled again, having picked up on the route of his thoughts.

"Girl, you are ten types of dirty, you know that?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh." Mira agreed, nodding. She leaned her body against his and placed her mouth right by his ear. "And that's just the way you like me, isn't it baby?"

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Bring him over here, quick Sam!" Gwen instructed. Sam carried Dean into the motel room and put him down on the bed. "Where's the girl?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted. "Oh man, she's gone."

"Okay relax, we'll find her." Gwen insisted.

After the mess a few days before involving the Alpha vampire, during which Gwen had started becoming untrusting of Samuel and resentful towards him for always giving her the lame jobs, she had jumped ship and gone along with Sam, Dean and Mira. Gwen and Dean had had a cousin bonding moment where they came to understand each other and since Mira had privately told Dean that Gwen was sincere in everything she said, Dean had allowed the cousin to come along. He had been glad with that decision once he realized it gave Mira some female companionship that he hadn't noticed until then that she really seemed to need. Since Gwen had joined, Mira had been happier. And since Sam didn't need to sleep, Dean and Mira would usually share a bed and Gwen would have her own while Sam did...whatever it was he did at night.

But things had gone incredibly wrong today. This had been the first official day for Mira to actually get involved in a hunt completely. They had trailed down their target when Mira had suddenly started screaming and doubling over, her hands curling in her hair. While Dean and Gwen had gone into instant alert and panic (although Gwen wasn't completely sure why Mira was reacting as she was), Sam had just gone into alert and looked everywhere as Dean tried to coax Mira into loosening her hands. She had gone to her knees and started muttering things that none of them understood, rocking back and forward as she did. The whole thing reminded Dean of when he had retrieved her from the mental hospital.

After that, they had been jumped. Sam and Gwen had fought while Dean was injected with something that had knocked him out almost instantly. One minute there was mad chaos, and the next their assailents had fled...with Mira over the shoulder of one of them. Sam would have made an attempt at following them if they hadn't been so fast. Instead, he had picked up Dean and run with Gwen back to their motel room to end up in the situation they were in right now.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked.

"I...I don't know." Sam admitted, staring at his brother's unconscious form.

"Come on Sam, think!" Gwen ordered. "We have to fix this mess and go save Mira!"

"We need Cas." Sam decided with a nod.

"Great...how do we get him?" Gwen asked.

"Lot of praying." Sam replied. "But...he usually just listens to Dean."

"Well we're going to have to try." Gwen said, sighing.

"Cas?" Sam called out. "Castiel please! We need you! Dean's in trouble and Mira's missing! Cas..."

"What took her?" Castiel asked from behind them. Gwen jumped and spun around while Sam just turned.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Can we stay like this?" Dean asked, running his fingers up Mira's bare back. "Just...lock all the doors, cover the windows, and stay in bed, naked, forever."

"You know we have to go to Sam's." Mira reminded him, sighing happily as she snuggled into his side, her head lying on his chest.

"No we don't." Dean whined. "We'll call, say we're sick." Mira laughed. Dean rolled her to her back and hovered over her. He leaned his head down to kiss her smooth, unmarked neck. She moaned, her back arching off the bed to press their bodies together.

"Dean..." Mira's whine was half moan as he began to nibble on her skin. "We gotta...we should...he's your brother."

"He'll understand." Dean pointed out. "He knows me." His hand ran along her outer thigh from her hip to her knee. "I've got the most gorgeous fiancee who is a hellcat in bed..." Mira laughed slightly at that as Dean reached under her knee and lifted it up to wrap her leg around his waist. "He'll understand if I wanna spend every available moment with her." His hips moved forward, elicted yet another moan from the woman behind him. His hand slid back up her thigh, over her hip and ran inward to run over the slight bump of a stomach on his fiancee's body.

"But he...oh god...just got...a promotion." Mira uttered, rolling her hips against Dean's. "We...we were gonna...celebrate...with him."

"So we'll be a little late." Dean countered. That argument was the winning one as Mira gave a single nod. Smiling, Dean got to work on making her scream in the best way imaginable.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"It doesn't matter what you were going after." Castiel informed Sam and Gwen. "What matters is what attacked you."

"They seemed just like regular demons." Sam pointed out. "But they injected Dean..."

"Djinn." Castiel cut in.

"They injected him with Djinn juice?" Gwen asked. Castiel nodded once. "Okay, we have to wake him up."

"I'll be back." Castiel said just before he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, he does that." Sam replied. He looked at Dean and sighed.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"I guess...figure out where Mira could be." Sam gave the only answer he could come up with. He went to his laptop and turned it on. "I'll search for any abandoned places nearby, you watch Dean for any signs of waking or distress."

"Okay...I guess." Gwen agreed. She sat on the second bed and looked at her cousin, watching him just lie prone and wondering what was happening in his mind.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could take time out of your busy sex life to come." Sam joked when he saw his brother and future sister-in-law walking toward him.

"Wouldn't miss your promotion party for the world, big guy." Dean commented. Sam laughed and hugged both of them, giving Mira a kiss on the cheek as well. "Mom and dad here?" At the nod, Dean kissed Mira's forehead and whispered something to her before walking away. Mira smiled as she watched him locate his parents then turned her eyes to see Sam looking at her intently.

"What's with the baggy shirt Mir?" Sam asked innocently.

"Oh...you know...didn't feel like the tight stuff tonight." Mira replied just as innocently.

"Uh huh. You want a beer or something?" Sam offered. When Mira smiled and shook her head, Sam beamed happily and put his arms around her in another hug. "So you are pregnant aren't you?"

"Shhh." Mira hissed, giggling lightly. "Dean's the only one that knows. We want to keep it quiet. Besides, it's your party, you need to be the center of attention."

"So won't happen." Sam commented, grinning. He nodded over at Dean who was getting bear hugged by his father. "I bet anything he's just told them."

"Oh probably." Mira laughed.

"Dean's lucky to have you." Sam remarked. "You fit in well with the family and our parents love you."

"Now you just need a girl who doesn't fit in but still gets loved." Mira joked. Sam laughed and kissed her head before pushing her over to Dean, John and Mary.

"Mira! Dean just told us the wonderful news!" Mary gushed as she rushed to her soon-to-be daughter-in-law for a large hug. Mira laughed happily as she returned the hug. Over Mary's shoulder, she caught Dean's eye. He never looked happier.

"Good luck you two." John said, pulling Mary back to give Mira some breathing room. Dean come up on her side and put an arm around her, holding her protectively. "You'll make good parents. If you ever need anything, you just call us."

"You know we will." Dean agreed.

"Couldn't keep it a secret huh?" Mira asked as John and Mary went to talk to Sam.

"Nope." Dean admitted, smiling like a little kid. Mira laughed and kissed him softly. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." Mira replied.

"Dean." Castiel spoke up. Dean blinked and turned his head to see the Archangel next to him. He paused then frowned. "It's time to wake up."

"What?" Dean asked.

"This isn't real Dean." Castiel replied.

"So I was thinking of names." Mira spoke as if her fiancee's attention hadn't turned away from her. She didn't even notice Castiel. Dean looked at her and she smiled cheerfully at him.

"It's not real." Castiel repeated.

"Why...does this shit...always happen to me?" Dean asked, his eyes still on Mira the words directed to Castiel. The Archangel just sighed.

"Mira is missing, Sam and...the woman...need you awake." Castiel pointed out. Dean's eyes instantly snapped to him. "You need to wake up."

"Yeah." Dean said, a little uncertainly.

"Dean...you can have this life." Castiel pointed out. "Maybe not exactly like this...but you can have some of it." Dean raised an eyebrow. "But not if you stay here. The longer you remain, the less likely you will ever awaken and the less time Mira may have."

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Sam...Sam, he's coming to." Gwen yelled, standing up. Sam looked up from the laptop and hurried over. Dean groaned as his head rolled from side to side before his eyes opened up slowly. A second later, Castiel appeared at the end of the bed and gazed steadily at the hunter lying on it. Dean just gazed up at the ceiling for a few seconds before sitting up and looking at Gwen and Sam. They both watched him anxiously, waiting to hear anything.

"Let's find Mira." Dean ordered finally

* * *

So I had to give Dean some sort of loving and, with help from the ever so lovely AuntMo, I was able to come up with the proper scenario. For anyone confused, you'll find out some of it in the next chapter.


	10. Save Me

**Save Me  
**

Okay so Mira needs saving. I've kept you all waiting long enough for that.

* * *

_[Boss is gonna be real happy...]_

_[This seemed too easy...]_

_[Why does he want her so bad...]_

_[She's a hot little thing, wonder if we can get some play time...]_

_[Working with a bunch of idiots...]_

_[It doesn't make sense...]_

Mira squeezed her eyes shut and screamed against the gag covering her mouth. Her arms were held out away from her body and restrained but she couldn't turn her head to see. Something was locked across her chest and she had the nauseating impression that her shirt was long gone. Her head was killing her as it only did when there were demons around and she knew, without opening her eyes, that the room was full of them. That didn't stop her struggling. Another restraint was across her hips and she could feel one over each ankle. The only thing she felt any sort of relief about was the fact that she could feel the fabric of her jeans over her legs.

_[I know you can hear me. In that head of yours. I bet there are a lot of voices but mine is going to stand out. Took a lot of work to get you in here and I'm going to enjoy every...little...minute.]_

Mira opened her eyes but the only light was hanging over her. There was shapes in the darkness but it all seemed blurry. One of the shapes moved closer, into the light, but something was stopping her from seeing properly. Something was in her system, messing with her senses. While her sight and even, it seemed, her physical hearing were off, it felt like her sense of touch had gone into overdrive. All the restraints her leather, or at least a leather replica. A cold breeze across her stomach confirmed that she was missing coverage over her upper body.

_[You...are gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. A specimen of perfection if I ever saw one. Oh yes my dear, I am going to enjoy this.]_

The red hot feeling came without warning. One second her stomach was cold, the next there was something burning pressed to her flesh. She screamed against the gag, tears rolling down from her eyes.

_[I know you can do more then read minds Princess. And I have all the time in the world to make you reveal your other strengths.]_

The only coherent thought in Mira's mind that was her own was the single name that continued to roll around and scream out in hopes that it would be heard.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"How do we know which one she's at?" Dean asked, leaning over the back of the chair to look at the laptop. The screen displayed an ariel view of a warehouse district with about six or seven warehouses lining a single two way road.

"We uh...we don't." Sam replied. "Her cell phone traces back to the woods where she got taken, it's not with her anymore."

"Damn it Sam!" Dean snapped "We have to find her!"

"What is so important about this girl?" Gwen asked. Dean looked at her. "First Samuel's obsessed with her and now this. Will someone just tell me?"

"She's different." Dean explained, looking back at the laptop. "She can do things, read minds mostly." Sam glanced up but said nothing as he tried to narrow down the search.

"She...wow." Gwen couldn't think of any other response to that. She supposed that it made sense in some ways. The way the girl always watched people, how she'd tilt her head sometimes as if she were listening intently, how she knew things that no one said.

"Cas, can you find her?" Dean asked, looking at the Archangel standing nearby.

"Not if she isn't asking, I can't pin point her location." Castiel replied. "Something's blocking me."

"What are the odds that she'd think to call for him?" Sam asked. Dean frowned and nearly smacked his brother upside the head but knew it would be a pointless gesture. "She has to be in that district so how about we just start from there?"

"Fine." Dean agreed.

It took about ten minutes to get to the district and then because of the situation, they had to search each warehouse together. This wasn't the time to start splitting up and they all knew it. Castiel was able to confirm at the very least that Mira was in one of the warehouses.

Now all they had to do was find her before it was too late.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

_[I'm getting bored and you're getting my floor bloody sweetheart. Stop hiding.]_

Mira tried to shake her head, even with the thick strip of leather holding it in place. All the voices from the surrounding demons were blending in and out. She knew the voice that came in clear but she couldn't place it. It sounded similar but different to a voice she had already heard. A hand clamped around her throat and she yelped against the leather gag. Something cold and metal slid across her bare stomach, touching over the recent burns. Mira wasn't sure if it made the stinging worse or better. She felt something running down her side but in her disoriented mind, she couldn't figure out what it was.

_[Show me dammit! Show me what's so special about you!]_

_[They're here!]_

Someone was talking outside but Mira just couldn't pick up on it. The hand around her throat slid away and she could hear pounding footsteps. Her blurred vision picked up figures running away, leaving her still spread out on whatever it was that held her. Light poured in when, what Mira could only guess was a door opening. There was yelling and the sounds of fighting. Lights flashed in the distance, accompanied with screaming. The ache in her head lessened as the demonic thoughts were cut off.

_[Mira! I don't know if you can hear this but if you can, just focus on me.]_

Dean's voice echoed loud and clear in her mind. There was a slight distortion to it and Mira started to wonder just what it was that she had been injected with. Someone clearly didn't want her to know who they were and she couldn't figure out why. Her breathing was going off as her head had slipped slightly in the gag due to all the tears she had cried. It was pressed against her nose, blocking off all forms of air flow. Blackness was clouding into her already blurry vision and she was panicking. Logically, she knew that panic wouldn't get her anywhere but she couldn't help the basic instinct. Someone came running over to her and she couldn't stop from screaming against the gag and trying once more to get herself out of the restraints. She couldn't hear the vocal voices right, they all reminded her of the adults in Charlie Brown.

_[Hey, hey Mira, relax! It's me...it's Dean. Just relax, I'm going to get you out of this. Good God what did they do to you?]_

Dean's voice calmed her and she felt the restraints getting pulled off. She crumbled into his arms as she was finally released and, with the knowledge that she was now with Dean and safe, Mira let herself succumb to the unconscious world.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Get her on the bed." Dean ordered. Sam, who was carrying Mira, did as his brother said and put the girl carefully on the motel bed. Castiel appeared next to it. He didn't need to wait for Dean to tell him to do anything before he put his hand to Mira's head and healed her.

"What was that thing she was on?" Gwen asked.

"Torture table." Dean explained. He reached over to Mira who was wearing his coat and pulled the edges closed before pulling a blanket over her to help hide the fact that she was completely bare on the top half. "Haven't seen one since Alistair was up."

"Gwen, how about you and me go grab some food." Sam suggested, glancing at Dean. The younger brother may not have his soul but he was technically still Sam and he could read his brother like a book. "Do like a dinner run."

"Uh...yeah, sure." Gwen agreed. She glanced at Dean and even at Castiel before she followed Sam out of the room.

"Thanks." Dean muttered. Castiel looked at him. "For getting me out of the...dream world."

"I wasn't lying." Castiel pointed out. "I meant it when I said that you could have that life. Maybe not with your parents in it, but it's not an impossible thing."

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean ground out. Castiel just nodded. He looked at Mira one more time before vanishing from the room. Dean looked at Mira and brushed his fingers along the side of her face. She groaned lightly and opened her eyes. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Well I can hear...that's something." Mira muttered. "I'm not sore...why am I not sore?"

"Cas healed you." Dean explained. Mira nodded slowly. "Do you remember anything?"

"Not really." Mira replied honesty. "I think I was drugged. I couldn't make out anybody and I couldn't hear anything that wasn't mental and even then it was hard. I just know there were a lot of demons."

"I'm so sorry this happened, Mir." Dean sighed as he toyed with a strand of Mira's hair.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Mira said softly. She reached up and took Dean's hand. "Stop feeling guilty, those thoughts are bugging me." Dean laughed slightly and Mira grinned. "Besides...you saved me, that's what matters. You kept the promise to be there for me and keep me safe."

"I guess so." Dean muttered. Mira sat up slowly and they looked at each other. She blinked and tilted her head, looking at him carefully. Before Dean could ask what she was doing, Mira leaned forward and kissed him. The only other kisses they had shared had been started by Dean so it caught him off guard at first but he slowly relaxed into the kiss. His hand lifted up to tangle in her hair as he turned his body to face her better.

This was all fairly new to Mira. Aside from Dean, and one orderly at the mental hospital, she had never been kissed, never really done anything with anyone of the opposite gender. When she had started thinking about it as a teenager, her ability to read minds manifested and it wasn't fun to hear someone's thoughts as you attempted to flirt with them. Her parents hadn't believed her claims but Chuck had and it was what had originally brought the two together. Unfortunately Mira had never stopped trying to convince her parents and, even after telling both of them every single thing they were thinking as they were thinking it, her actions had only gotten her parents scared and confused enough to get their daughter locked away and pumped full of meds.

But now none of that mattered. What mattered was Dean and what he was doing. He had leaned her back enough that she was now lying back again with the hunter hovering over her. His hand had drifted under his coat which was large on Mira's small frame, his fingers skimming over the skin that had once been blistered but was now healed and smooth once more. His lips parted from hers to kiss a trail across her jaw and down her neck. The burn scars had also been healed and Dean sent a silent prayer of thanks to Castiel for that, chuckling softly when he heard Mira giggle at the thought.

"You're getting in my head again." Dean muttered.

"I like it in there." Mira replied. "And you don't really mind."

"Nah, I don't." Dean agreed, pressing soft kisses to her neck and shoulder as he pushed his coat to the side just enough for access. He made sure it still kept her breasts covered, just to ensure her comfort because he wasn't certain how far she'd want to go.

"Hmmm...Dean." Mira was surprised as her voice came out as a purr. She really didn't want to stop him but a question had suddenly popped into her head. Lifting his head, Dean looked at her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Where are Sam and Gwen?"

"Getting food." Dean replied absently. He was about to return to what he was doing when he paused as he remembered that. "Oh hell, they're going to be back soon."

"I should probably...get a shirt on." Mira said slowly. Dean nodded. He kissed her softly then got up and helped her off the bed. Mira smiled at him then went to her bag and dug out a shirt and a pair of pants when she realized hers were blood stained. Dean watched her go to the washroom to change then ran a hand over his face and whistled softly. He took a moment to get himself under control and not think about Mira changing. He could hear her laughing from the washroom and, even though he knew she was technically laughing at him, he couldn't help but smile and shake his head. Collapsing back into the bed, Dead grabbed the remote for the television and decided to see what was on.

* * *

Yep, so short sort of chapter but it does have some stuff in it. Still not revealed who it was that had Mira but do not fret, that will get revealed eventually. And she does have some extra little kicks to her but dear god no, she is not an Angel. Been there, done that, not doing it again. Thankfully though, the Supernatural Wonder stories are not part of the old stories I've written that now make me cringe as I look back on them.


	11. Dean Sings

**Dean Sings  
**

I have not seen enough of the fairies episode to really do it justice. From what I have seen of it, it was just simply one of the funniest episodes of Supernatural history. Next episode, Caged Hearts , I am definitely doing. I already have several lines for Mira to say in regards to Meg lol.

* * *

_The slashes._

_The burns._

_The pain._

_Her eyes squeezed shut as she went against her own thoughts and screamed against the leather gag. If she could have, her head would have thrashing from side to side. All she succeeded in doing with that was pressing the leather harder into her cheeks. She cried muffled sobs as the pain cascaded through her body._

_A burn here._

_A cut there._

_Deep within her, something was sparking feebly. But it was no use. If it wasn't physical pain, it was mental pain as the demons around her thought obscene things that tortured her mind. She fought against the restraints, thinking for crazy moments that she could escape. Even if she could have gotten herself off the table, that didn't mean that she'd be able to get around the demons, not with the way she was feeling._

"_Mira..."_

_Another slash._

_Another burn._

_Her screaming got louder, despite the leather refraining her jaw from moving. Her fingers clenched and unclenched uselessly as she tried to pulling her wrists from their restraints._

"_Mira..."_

_Her mind paused, suddenly taking notice to the new voice. She wondered how long it had been calling her. Was it really new or had it been there for a while now?_

"_Mira wake up!"_

_Wake up? She was asleep? This was a dream? No, it felt too real to be a dream._

"_Mira, please...wake up!"_

_Wait a minute. Not real. Not now anyways. It was a memory. Her mind was recreating the torturing. But why? Why make her go through this another time?_

"_Mira!"_

_There was a figure before her, blurry as ever. But then...as she tried to focus on him, the lines got sharper, she could almost make him out..._

"_MIRA!"_

Mira's eyes snapped open and she let out one more small scream before she realized who her present company was. Dean, sitting next to her on the motel bed, Gwen standing over them on the other side and Sam standing at the foot of the bed, looking curious and (was it possible?) slightly concerned. She looked at each of them then sighed and put her hands over her face.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. "You were screaming and rolling around."

"Nightmare." Mira mumbled against her hands. Dean looked at Sam and Gwen. Sam muttered something about grabbing snacks from the nearby convenience store and Gwen quickly agreed with him before the two headed out. Dean looked back at Mira and gently took one of her hands. As he pulled it away from her face, her other one lowered as well and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes and rolling down the sides of her face.

"Hey now, it was just a nightmare." Dean assured her. "It has no power over you. Come on, don't be crying, you'll get tears in your ears." Mira managed a laugh at that and Dean, smiling, wiped away the tears before brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"It was just...things that happened...in the warehouse." Mira replied, sighing. Dean nodded slightly. Her eyes wouldn't connect with his. By that action alone, he could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek before placing a soft kiss on her lips. The sigh that came from her this time was a good one.

"How about getting in a shower, wash it all away and all that junk." Dean suggested. Mira laughed slightly but nodded. "Hot one?"

"Uh...maybe just warm." Mira said. Dean smiled and nodded. He kissed her again before climbing out of the bed and going to the washroom. Mira stayed lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before she got up and grabbed some clothes from her bag. When she heard Dean call to her, she went to the washroom and smiled slightly at the steam already beginning to fog up the place.

"It's not as hot as the steam will lead you to believe." Dean explained with a smirk.

"I was waiting for some cheesy line about how you were the hot one, not the shower." Mira retorted.

"Huh, never thought of that." Dean muttered. Mira laughed and put her clothes by the sink. She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair a few times. The whole time, Dean remained, seating himself on the closed toilet seat, watching her. When she finished, she looked at herself then looked at him. "You're not going to invite me to join you?"

"Not really." Mira replied.

"I'm hurt." Dean mock whined. Mira smiled slightly.

"I...honestly don't care if you stay in the room." She said. Dean raised an eyebrow at that. "I kinda don't really even want to be alone for this right now. But you know...the whole...getting undressed bit."

"Ah, the troublesome nakedness issue." Dean remarked. "Hey, would it help if I told you that in that future I saw, I've already seen you naked?"

"Even if that wasn't a lie, I'd still say no." Mira answered with a grin.

"Worth a shot." Dean shrugged. He closed his eyes and, to prove that he wouldn't peek, he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes as well. Mira couldn't help but smile at how cute he could be, something she would never dare tell him. She still watched him as she got undressed though and didn't say anything to him again until after she had stepped into the shower. He lowered his hands and glanced at the shower curtain before standing up and walking around the washroom. He started thinking about songs and somehow ended up with Aerosmith rolling in his head.

Mira giggled slightly as she stood under the stream of water. She rubbed the shampoo out of her hair as she listened, not only to the song running in Dean's head, but also to him as he was unconsciously beginning to sing out loud. After a while, she just stood there, letting the water run down on her while she listened to Dean.

"I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep, cuz I'll miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing." Dean sang just loud enough for Mira to hear over the water. He kept on going to, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was singing. She carefully moved the curtain and peeked out. Dean was playing with whatever was sitting on the counter by the sink: picking up one thing, examining it, then swapping it for something else. Mira giggled, which put a halt to his examining and singing. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at the half face he saw peeking around the curtain.

"Hello." Mira said innocently, wiggling her fingers in a slight wave.

"Hey." Dean replied, grinning. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh nothing." Mira answered, shrugging as she pretended to look around the washroom as if she wasn't naked behind the curtain.

"Really?" Dean asked. Mira nodded and brushed her wet hair from her face. She had moved slightly so her head and one arm were completely visible. The curtain was now sticking to her chest and Dean's eyes drifted down to take in the curves. He unconsciously licked his lips and glanced up to see Mira suddenly blushing as she bit her lower lip. "Doesn't...doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"Well...doing a few things." Mira replied.

"Watching me." Dean commented. Despite herself, Mira couldn't help but grin and look a little guilty at that. Dean chuckled and walked over to stand on the other side of the curtain. "How's the cleaning going?"

"It's...coming along." Mira said.

"Taking a break huh?" Dean asked, tilting his head. Mira shrugged, her eyes drifting up and over the boxers and tank top that Dean was in. He watched her and stayed quiet. He knew very well what he wanted to do and he knew that she knew. But this was going to be her show. However, he couldn't stop his train of thought this time and the more he watched her, the redder her cheeks went. He actually thought it was a little funny and would have laughed if her eyes hadn't shot up to look at him.

"Interesting thoughts you have." Mira muttered. Dean was taken back by the way she said it. He had a momentary mental flash to the attitude future Mira had before everything but the present situation melted away as the girl in front of him grabbed hold of his top and pulled him forward to kiss him. He returned the kiss, moving closer and lifting his hands to her head. He felt her other hand pulling the bottom of his shirt and realized that the curtain was more then likely not in the way anymore. But he really couldn't think as her warm, slightly wet hands slid up under the piece of clothing and ran across his stomach, over his back, up his chest.

They separated long enough for the offending article to be lifted over his head and tossed over with Mira's clothes before Dean pulled her back to him for another bruising kiss. Her wet chest collided with his and both of them groaned. Her hands were trapped between them but she didn't seem to even care as his hands ran through her hair. His thoughts were in her head and it relaxed her more that they were all just about this single moment. Her hands slid free of the confines between chests and wound around behind his head. She attempted to lean back, to pull him into the shower with her, but was surprised when he resisted.

"Mir..." Dean muttered, his lips barely leaving hers. "I go in there...I'm not going to stop. I want you, you know I do. So if you pull me...you better be damn sure this is what you want." Mira opened her eyes and looked at him. Their faces were close. Water that was on her head had dripped to his. Her brown eyes followed the trail of a drop down the side of his face before they lifted to look at his green pair. Their eyes were locked for two seconds before Mira dropped her hands from his neck to his waist in order to push his boxers down. Dean was a little surprised but got over it with a grin as he stepped out of the final piece of clothing. This time when she pulled him, he went willingly.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Sam stood back as Gwen looked cautiously into the motel room. When she gave the all clear, he followed her in and tilted his head at the sound of the shower running.

"I think they're...both in there." Gwen commented, glancing at the washroom door as she sat on her bed.

"Still?" Sam asked. "We were gone for a while."

"Hey, you know your brother better then I do." Gwen replied, shaking her head. "Frankly, I don't even want to think about it."

"Good point." Sam agreed, sitting at the table and opening his laptop.

"So is there anything new we can go after?" Gwen asked.

"Lot of reports of strange things happen." Sam replied. "But nothing really...big."

"You mean nothing Alpha worthy." Gwen said. Sam shrugged and continued to type. Gwen tilted her head as she watched him. She couldn't see the screen so she wasn't sure what he was up to but he was typing far too much. "What are you in a chat room or something?"

"Or something." Sam answered.

"Seriously?" Gwen asked. She stood up and walked over. Sure enough, Sam was in some sort of chat room, or at least he was on a messenger with several people talking in the same window. "What are you doing?"

"Hunters." Sam replied. "Not all hunters are as technologically deficient as Samuel." Gwen watched as Sam's fingers moved over the keys without his eyes needing to follow. "This is how a lot of hunts get told. Rumours going around, everyone trying to figure out who's closest to where, that sort of thing."

"Makes sense." Gwen muttered, nodding as she watched the conversation on the screen. There was a thud in the washroom and she straightened up quickly, her eyes looking over at the door.

"Don't worry." Sam cut in before his cousin was able to say anything. "Probably in the...rough stage of things."

"There are stages with him?" Gwen asked.

"Don't ask." Sam informed. "Just...don't...ask." He shook his head and Gwen was starting to regret the decision to return to the room.

* * *

Yay, Dean and Mira finally getting it on!

I've made up yet another picture for this story. I just can't help it when there are so many great ideas. When I get bored and need inspiration, I sometimes look through google for things. There is a question to be asked about that picture though. Would it be a real event in future chapters, or just a dream of Dean's? Lol, if I try to stray from the series a bit, that might very well end up being a real thing...Mira in a circus act. So many possibilities.


	12. Caged Heat pt1

**Caged Heat Pt1**

Since the new episode got bumped to next week instead of today, I figured I'd give you guys a little dose of Supernatural with a rerun lol. Also, as much as I love Gwen, because she is cool, this is going to be the end of her. You have all been warned.

I had trouble finding stuff for Caged Heat but I really wanted to do some of it so I gave parts of it a shot, using clips I found on youtube for help. So yay for youtube! And yay for SamAndDeanGirl1 for posting up practically the full episode in stages.

* * *

"So...first it's working for Crowley to track down Alpha thingys, now it's working for Meg to track down Crowley to get him to get Sam's soul?" Mira asked, leaning on the table and looking at the information materials spread out on it.

"We're not working for Meg." Dean pointed out.

"Just...with." Sam added. Dean rolled his eyes. Gwen sighed and shook her head, pulling a piece of paper towards herself. Mira tilted her head, listening to Dean's thoughts about demon bitches and being too trusting of them. He glanced up at her as if he knew she was poking in his head. Mira just smiled innocently, making Dean grin and shake his head. He patted her hand where it rested on his shoulder.

"And your grandfather is working for Crowley, to get Mary...your mom." Mira rattled off what she knew.

"Yeah." Dean muttered, sighing. "Thought that would have been something you would have picked up from him by now."

"I...don't remember a lot of what I've gotten from Samuel to be honest." Mira admitted. Dean, Sam and Gwen all looked at her, surprised. "Mind you, a lot of what I've heard before that...torturing...I don't really remember."

"We'll figure it out." Dean stated firmly. Mira smiled slightly and nodded even though she really couldn't help but feel pessimistic about it all.

"It's very complex." Castiel muttered from across the room. Mira looked over at him, watching him stare intently at the television. She tilted her head to look at the screen and her eyes widened. Dean and Sam just ignored the Archangel, that was until the next thing he said. "If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter..." The brothers froze and looked at each other. "Why does he keep slapping her rear?"

"Oh God." Mira muttered, trying not to laugh.

"Perhaps she's done something wrong." Castiel concluded. Mira put her hands over her face and shook from the suppressed laughs.

"You're watching porn?" Dean asked, trying to sound non-nonchalant about it. Castiel looked over at them then turned his attention back to the screen. "Why?"

"It was there." Castiel replied, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You don't watch porn in a room full of dudes." Dean pointed out. Gwen coughed. "Or girls. And...you don't...talk about it. Just turn it off!" Mira separated her fingers to gaze at the Archangel as he looked a little lost with his eyes turning downward. She shook her head and pressed the palms of her hands against her mouth. "Oh great...now he's got a boner."

"Dean..." Mira started, dropping her hands. The brothers looked at her and she was about to say more when there was knocking on the door. "Samuel's here." Frowning, Dean went to the door and opened it to reveal his grandfather. Samuel walked in when his grandson stepped back and cast a wary eye at the television set.

"This is what you boys do, sit around watching pornos with Angels?" Samuel asked.

"We're not supposed to talk about it." Castiel muttered.

"For God's sake, someone turn it off." Gwen said. Sam got up and turned the television off. Mira watched Samuel, eyes narrowing as he glanced her way.

"What are you doing here Samuel?" Dean asked.

"It's what Mary would have wanted." Samuel muttered, taking out a map from his pocket. "This is what I know. Whatever we bag, ends up there." Dean took the map and looked at the red spot on it. "That's where he tortures them, interrogates them, I don't really know." He looked around at everyone, his eyes lingering on the girls, causing Gwen to step around in front of Mira. "I've only been outside the place BUT it's a death trap. Nothing gets in that Crowley doesn't want in and nothing gets out, period."

"Well thanks." Dean said.

"I wish you wouldn't do this." Samuel admitted. He turned around and headed back for the door.

"Come with us." Sam spoke up. Samuel paused and turned around. He looked at the brothers with an 'are you kidding' type of look.

"I may be soft...but I'm not suicidal." Samuel pointed out. _[I'll be there anyways, just not with you lot.]_ With that said, and with Mira's eyes narrowed dangerously on his back, the old man walked out of the cabin.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Meg's outside." Mira spoke up suddenly.

"She thinking all sorts of loud, obnoxious things?" Dean asked.

"No...I can see her out the window." Mira pointed out, nodding out the window she was sitting by. Gwen grinned and shook her head.

"Looks like it's show time." She muttered.

A few minutes later the five of them were walking outside to meet with Meg and her three demon lackeys. It was a little surprising to Mira that her head didn't instantly start to pound. None of the three demons in front of them had thoughts of hurting any of them even though the two male ones looked unhappy about this.

"Remember me?" Meg asked, eyes only on Castiel. "I sure remember you Clarence."

"Clarence?" Mira whispered to Dean. He shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side as he glared at the lackeys.

"Why are we working with these...abominations?" Castiel asked.

"You talking dirty makes my meat suit all dewey." Meg teased with a smirk.

"Alright, settle down." Dean instructed. "We know where Crowley is."

"Great, do tell." Meg replied, eyes turning away from Castiel at last.

"Sure, tell you, so that you can leave us for dead." Gwen muttered.

"You people have serious abandonment issues, you know that?" Meg asked. Gwen shot her hand up to stop Sam from moving closer to the demons.

"We'll show you, alright?" Sam asked. "But we're all going together."

"What, I'm just supposed to trust you?" Meg asked.

"No." Sam replied. "You're not that stupid." Meg nodded slightly. Mira tilted her head at the sudden throbbing that had popped up. She looked at Sam then glanced at the demon near him. Mira clicked her tongue, most eyes flickering towards her but Sam's staying the longest. She looked at the demon again and narrowed her eyes. Sam pushed Gwen's arm down and stepped towards Meg. "Give me the knife for a minute."

"No, I'm not the stupid!" Meg taunted Sam with his own words.

"Do you want us to take you to Crowley, or not?" Sam asked. Meg glanced around at everyone else then slowly took out the knife and handed it to Sam. There was a few silent moments as Sam examined the knife before he quickly rammed it into the bald demon's gut. Meg and her other two lackeys jumped in surprise, as did Dean and Gwen. The lackeys moved but Sam held the knife up towards them.

"You saw." He pointed out. "Saw that he was more interested in killing us then getting the job done." Dean blinked then looked from Sam to Mira. All the girl did was nod just slightly as she reached up to hold Dean's hand. "I just did all of us a favour!" The lackeys looked at Meg who's only instruction was nodding her head. They stepped back, still unhappy. Sam turned and headed to the Impala.

"Hey!" Meg called out. "You just gonna keep that?" Sam turned back around and held up the knife.

"You took this from us." He pointed out. "I'm taking it back." He looked around at everyone, gave Mira a slight nod of thanks and acknowledgement for what she had pointed out, then turned again for the cabin. "We leave in one hour."

As Sam went to the trunk of the Impala, the demons all started heading off. Meg stopped in front of Castiel and looked him up and down, smiling appreciatively before walking again. Mira tilted her head, briefly wondering if the demon had a thing for her Archangel friend.

"Maybe you and Gwen should..." Dean started as he looked down at Mira.

"No." Mira cut in.

"But you didn't..." Dean tried again.

"No." Mira repeated.

"Mira..." Dean sighed.

"No." Gwen put in this time, figuring out what it was that they were arguing about. "No one's staying back."

"This is dangerous." Dean pointed out.

"Everything is dangerous." Gwen insisted. "There is no way in hell I'm staying back. I hated when Samuel did it and I'm not letting you do it."

"And I'm not staying back on my own." Mira chimed in. "All of us together Dean. We watch each other's back." Dean sighed but realized he couldn't win against them. Nodding once, he headed back to the cabin to get things sorted out. Mira and Gwen high fived each other.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Things seem pretty quiet." Dean pointed out as they stood outside the prison. He stood next to Sam, Mira and Gwen behind them. In front of the boys, Castiel stood next to Meg, her lackeys standing guard behind them. Mira looked around nervously, the throbbing in her head picking up.

"It's not." Castiel argued. "I can feel it...meet me at the side door." He vanished and everyone looked at each other.

"Shall we?" Meg asked. The group, all suspicious of each other, made their way to the side of the prison. Mira kept a tight crasp on Dean's hand. When they reached the side door, Castiel was inside, opening it for them. Meg grinned and looked at the Winchester group.

"This all seem a little too easy to you?" Dean muttered.

"Way too easy." Sam replied.

"We have to do it." Gwen muttered. They all exchanged looks then walked through the door, the demon posse following right behind. Dean, Sam and Gwen shone flashlights around and into the cells. Mira stood frozen for a few seconds, the whole prison suddenly reminding her of the mental hospital. Castiel put his hand on her shoulder and nodded when she looked at him. Sighing, Mira continued walking, this time staying up close with Castiel. Sam jumped when a vampire hit against the door of it's cell.

"Is someone out there?" Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from. Dean shone his flashlight into the cell to reveal the Djinn's alpha. His eyes narrowed. "Please...please help me." She was chained up and dirty. "You gotta get me out of here. Please...you gotta get me out of here!"

"We gotta move." Gwen interjected.

"Come on Dean." Sam muttered to his brother. The group continued on and stowed away their flashlights as they came into a corridor that was already lit.

"I don't like this." Mira muttered. "Something feels wrong."

"What?" Castiel asked, looking down at the girl beside him.

"Not demon...not human..." Mira muttered. "Big...bad...invisible."

"Wait." Castiel announced to the group. Dean and Sam turned around to look at him. Meg, standing on Castiel's other side, tilted her head. Gwen and the lackeys were behind all of them.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Something bad." Mira announced. "Very...very...bad." Her hands had lifted up to curl in her hair as her face adapted a pained expression. "Oh God...oh God...make it stop!"

"Make what stop?" Sam asked.

"Mira?" Dean asked. Then they heard it, the sounds that Mira had already picked up on. The banging, the growling...the Hellhounds.

"Damn it, here come the guards." Meg muttered.

"Hellhounds." Dean confirmed. He and Sam looked at each other. "Run!" Castiel grabbed Mira and lifted her up into his arms as he ran with everyone. The growling got louder and one of the lackeys was taken down, then the other one. Gwen felt something grazing the back of her leg before Sam yanked her through a set of doors. Dean stuck a bar through the door handles and Sam laid salt in front of them. Gwen sighed and leaned on the wall before checking her leg, cursing softly at the blood.

"This was a trap." Sam concluded.

"What do you want, a cupcake?" Meg asked sarcastically.

"Well that should keep them out...for now." Gwen commented, looking at the doors.

"Yeah for now, but it won't last." Dean pointed out. He looked at Meg. "How many more are there?"

"Lots." Meg concluded. Castiel put Mira on the ground and she quickly leaned on the wall next to Gwen, hands still curled in her hair. Gwen patted the young girl's shoulder. "I'll be pulling for you...from Cleveland."

"What?" Dean asked angrily.

"I didn't know this was going to happen." Meg pointed out quickly. She grinned. "Bright side, them chewing up my meat suit might buy you a couple of second. Seacrest out!" With that she opened her mouth wide and tilted her head back.

Nothing happened.

"You're stuck here with us." Mira muttered. Everyone looked at her. "You think Crowley...is going to be dumb enough...to let demons...escape their bodies...while here?"

"The girl's getting mental attacks and she's still smart." Dean muttered, shaking his head. He looked at Meg who was starting to look worried. "Karma's a bitch...bitch." Sam paused then pulled out the demon killing knife. "What are you doing? Going to slash at thin air until you hit something?"

"You can see them." Sam pointed out, holding out the knife to Meg. "Take this, hold them off. It's our best shot."

"Save it for Crowley." Meg ground out. "Take it and go. You kill the smarmy dick. I'll hold off the dogs."

"How?" Gwen asked, right before Meg grabbed Castiel and kissed him. Dean, Sam and Gwen all blinked and stared in confusion.

_[Double bonus. Kiss an Angel, take his sword.]_

"Theif." Mira muttered. Dean looked at her. Meg leaned back from Castiel with a grin, only to be replaced with a momentary look of surprise as Castiel grabbed her, spun her around, pushed her against the wall, then kissed her again.

Dean looked like he wanted to say something, point at his friend and the demon then at the doors that the hellhounds were banging against. But he couldn't get any words out. Gwen and Mira both moved down the wall to put more space between the two making out. Mira pushed away from the wall then went and leaned against Dean who put his arm firmly around her waist. Finally, Castiel moved away from Meg who looked slightly stunned for a moment before her usual cockiness returned.

"What was that?" Meg asked. Everyone looked at Castiel, wondering the same thing.

"I learned that from the pizza man." Castiel explained.

"Well...A plus to you." Meg rewarded. "I feel so...clean."

"She stole his sword." Mira pointed out. Eyes went from her, to Meg, then to Castiel who was looking in his coat.

"Yep." Meg agreed, lifting up the sword. "Gotta go."

"Whoa, is that gonna work on a hellhound?" Dean asked.

"Well we're about to find out, run!" Meg instructed. Sam grabbed Gwen and helped her while Dean pulled Mira, Castiel following right behind them. The Archangel took the lead as they headed down some stairs, flashlights out once again. Dean muttered something about not being able to see, complaining as usual. The room lit up suddenly and everyone covered their eyes as Castiel vanished. When they all looked, it was to find Samuel standing with his bloodied hand over a sigil.

"Cas?" Dean yelled, looking for his friend.

"Dean." Sam muttered, nodding to their grandfather.

"You sold us out!" Dean ground out as he stared at Samuel. Mira whimpered just before all of them were grabbed by demons.

"Best deal I ever made." Crowley announced, walking around the corner to reveal himself. Mira whimpered again as she slumped slightly in the hold of the demon behind her. Dean frowned and struggled against his own demon. "I see you've brought me a present."

"You stay away from her!" Dean growled.

"Now now Dean, we're all friends." Crowley replied. He nodded at the demon he pulled Mira over to him. "Hello again my dear, miss me?" Mira cried as the only thing keeping her off her knees was the demon holding her up. Her fingers clenched and unclenched on the air as they tried to grab at head to stop the pain.

"You son of a bitch, you were the one that took her." Gwen muttered in realization.

"Quick little monkeys, aren't you?" Crowley mocked.

"And you helped him!" Gwen barked, glaring at her grandfather. "How could you do that?"

"You don't understand." Samuel muttered.

"Like Hell we don't!" Gwen yelled. "I looked up to you! You were everything to this family! And you sold out your own grandchildren! I hope you rot in Hell!"

"Is she important?" Crowley asked no one in particular. He didn't wait for anyone to answer. "No? Good. Kill her."

"NO!" Dean and Sam both yelled and struggled as the demon holding Gwen stabbed a knife through the girl's stomach. She crumbled on the stairs, a lifeless body.

"Take them away." Crowley instructed.

"No!" Dean yelled, fighting against his demon. "No! Mira! Mira, fight them! focus and fight! Don't let him hurt you! Mira!" Dean's yelled faded as he was taken away.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"MARY'S MY BLOOD!" Samuel growled as he argued with Dean through the little window in the cell door. "MY DAUGHTER! Don't come at me like I sold you out, Dean. You sold out your own mother. It was her, or Sam, and you chose Sam, plain and simple."

"Oh that is such crap!" Dean bit back. "You wanna know what really happened? You chose a demon over your own grandchildren! Gwen...is dead...because of what you did! Crowley has Mira now...because of what you did!"

"See it how you want." Samuel spoke softer. "I don't even know what Sam is, and you want me to protect him? And Mira...I hardly even know the girl. No one's told me anything...just that she's special. And you...Dean, you're a stranger." Dean rolled his eyes. "No really, tell me, what exactly are you supposed to be to me?"

"I'll tell you who I am." Dean muttered. "I'll be the guy that you never wanna see again. Because I'll make it out of here, trust me." He moved closer to the door. "And the next time you see me...I'll be there to kill you."

"Don't think there's going to be a next time." Samuel argued.

"Whatever gets you through the night." Dean mocked. "Oh and...just think on this. Whatever Mira's going to go through because of you...you can bet that I'll put you through the exact same shit. Forty years in Hell Gramps, thirty of them spent torturing people...just remember that." Samuel stared at Dean for a few seconds before closing the window and locking it up. Not even ten seconds later the door was opened and Dean was dragged out by demons as Samuel watched.

* * *

Ack, two part episode chapter. Can't do it all in one. But least it's been revealed now that Crowley was the one that had Mira last time. Oh me, oh my, what will happen next?


	13. Caged Heat Pt2

**Caged Heat Pt2**

Second part.

* * *

"Dean Winchester's right behind you." Meg muttered. Dean stabbed the demon killing knife through the demon torturing Meg. "Meat sack." The body that once belonged to one of the cousins crumbled to the floor. Sam ran over and looked at Meg then at the dead body.

"We should go." He told Dean, who started freeing Meg.

"Where's Mira?" Dean asked.

"You lost the mind reader?" Meg accused.

"Where is she?" Dean repeated.

"If she's not with you then Crowley has her which means what I just went through will be nothing." Meg replied. She shook her head then looked around. "Okay...this is what we do."

"Get some clothes on first." Dean instructed.

"Well obviously." Meg muttered.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Why won't you open up for daddy?" Crowley asked.

"Because...I can't...do...anything else!" Mira ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh now, you can't expect me to believe that." Crowley scolded. Mira frowned then screamed as Crowley twisted his hand in the air. She was surprised with the fact that the more hurt she got, the more angry she ended up becoming, rather than scared. Leaning forward, she spit out blood before slumping back in the chair, twisting her hands in the confines that held her forearms to the arms of the chair. "Come on now sweetheart...give me what I want." Mira chocked as Crowley's hand shot forward and closed around her neck.

Something sparked inside her. The fear that had given way to anger was causing something to happen. Her throat began to burn and Mira randomly started thinking that the scar that Castiel had removed the last time she was tortured, was going to be back now. Her neck, it seemed, was never going to remain unmarked. The crossroads demon grinned and lifted his hand again but paused as a fire alarm went off. Sighing, he let go of the girl's throat. She took deep, gasping breaths and coughed. Crowley gave Mira one look before walking away to find the source of his irritation.

"Well aren't you in a mess." Mira looked up as Meg walked over, her sleeve ripped, her face blood splattered, but smiling nonetheless. "Want some help?"

"Please." Mira replied. Meg just nodded and helped get the restraints off. Sighing in relief upon her freedom, Mira rubbed her wrists and stood up carefully. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it...ever." Meg pointed out. Mira nodded. "Come on, those boys should have Crowley caught by now." The demon pulled the mind reader along.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"So...to what do I owe the reach around?" Crowley asked. Dean was about to answer when he heard heels clicking. He didn't need to turn around to know that Meg had coming through the doorway.

"Crowley." Meg greeted with a grin.

"Whore." Crowley returned the greeting. Meg's grin disappeared and she shook her head slightly. Mira kept herself hidden, her back to the wall just by the doorway. She could hear the thoughts of everyone in the room, minus Sam of course, and her head was beginning to throb again.

"Okay, you know what..." Meg grumbled, lifting her hand and twisting it in the air. Crowley doubled over, spitting up blood. "The best torturers know when to get their hands dirty." Meg dropped her hand as Crowley coughed. "Sam wants a word with you."

"What can I do for you Sam?" Crowley asked, straightening up.

"You know damn well." Sam replied. "Now, I want my soul back."

And here I thought you just grew some balls, Sam." Meg joked.

"Well?" Sam asked, turning his attention back to Crowley.

"No." The crossroads demon replied.

"Meg." Dean ordered. The female demon stepped forward and closed her fist in the air. Crowley dropped to his knees, coughing up more blood.

"I can't." He choked out.

"Can't or won't?" Sam asked.

"I said can't!" Crowley bit back. "I meant can't you mop headed lumberjack. I was lucky to get this much of you out." He straightened up on his knees and looked at them all. "Go back in there for the sloppy bits, no way. I'm good...but those two in there...forget it."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sam asked.

"You don't Crowley pointed. "But that doesn't change anything. I'm telling you. Sam...why do you want the thing back? Satan's got one juicy source of entertainment in there. I'd swallow a rag off a bathhouse floor before I took that soul."

Mira, listening intently to everything, paused and frowned. The ripping sound she heard from Sam all the time. The one time she actually heard real stuff from him. It was all because of the torture he was enduring in the cage...or...the torture his soul was enduring. The thought alone made her sick and she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she continued to stay hidden, like Meg had instructed, while she listened in.

"Unless you want to be a drooling mess." Crowley stated. There was a pause following that statement.

"Sam I hate to say it...but he's right." Meg agreed.

"Yeah, right, I get it." Sam muttered. "Thanks." Crowley sighed. Sam turned his eyes to the back of Meg's head. "He's all yours."

"What are you crazy?" Dean asked. "He's our only hope."

"Dean, you heard him." Sam pointed out. "He can't get it, he's useless."

"Well...not quite." Dean reasoned. He looked at Crowley. "What's so damn special about Mira?" Crowley stared at him incredilously before laughing. Dean frowned, waiting for an answer. He wasn't the only one curious about it.

"You don't know?" Crowley asked. "Oh...this is priceless."

"Just tell us!" Dean snapped.

"From Heaven and Hell." Crowley replied, holding his arms out to his sides and laughing. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think we're going to get anything else out of him." Meg commented. "Least...not this way." She looked over her shoulder at Dean. He said nothing, just held out the demon killing knife. Crowley stopped laughing and actually looked worried as Meg happily took the knife. She stepped forward but stopped at the edge of the devil's trap.

"You'll let me back out, right?" Meg asked, looking at Dean and Sam. They both nodded and so Meg stepped forward into the trap. "This is for Lucifer you pompous little..." She didn't get to finish as Crowley kicked her legs out from under her and snatched up the knife. He got to his feet and tossed the knife into the ceiling, breaking the trap. He stepped out of it and looked at the brothers.

"That's better." Crowley announced, just before he lifted his hands to toss Dean and Sam against the walls on either side of the room. Dean frowned as his eyes drifted towards the doorway and found Mira standing just outside, her eyes on him. Crowley made the ceiling break around the knife and caught the weapon as it fell, holding it out towards Meg as she stood up. "You don't know torture, you little insect."

"Stop!" Mira shouted out, unable to stop herself as she stepped through the doorway. Crowley paused then slowly turned his head to look at the girl.

"Well well...who let you free?" He asked. "Was it the whore?"

"Leave them alone." Mira ground out.

"Make me." Crowley challenged. Mira narrowed her eyes, that sparking feeling inside her chest returning. Something wanted out but she didn't know what. There was the sound of fluttering wings and then a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Do as she says." Castiel insisted dangerously.

"Castiel." Crowley greeted. "Haven't seen you all season. You the cavelry now?"

"Put the knife down." Castiel ignored the question. Mira glanced down at the hand not on her shoulder and wondered for a brief second what was in the sack the Archangel held. She got the answer as she dove momentarily into his mind.

"You that bossy in Heaven?" Crowley asked. Mira frowned at the demon, wondering how he could be so cocky at a time like this. "Hear you're losing out to Rapheal." Castiel's hand tightened slightly on Mira's shoulder. "The whole affair makes vietnam look like a roller durby." The Archangel released the mind reader and reached into the sack he held. "What's in the gift bag?"

"You." Mira replied. Castiel held up a skull that he had removed from the sack. Mira actually grinned when Crowley looked a little scared. "I bet I know what you're thinking. Actually...we all know that I know what you're thinking. And I can tell you...it's very possible. Didn't hide those bones as well as you should have."

"Cookie for you." Crowley muttered.

"Can you retore Sam's soul or not?" Castiel asked harshly, dropping the sack on the floor after putting the skull back. Crowley snapped his fingers, letting the brothers free from their holds against the walls.

"If I can help out in any...other way..."Crowley started.

"Answer him!" Dean ordered.

"He can't." Mira cut in, eyes narrowed on Crowley. "He can't do anything." Castiel frowned and turned his eyes to the sack. It caught fire a second later and soon after Crowley was burning along with his bones. Mira blinked then looked at Meg. The two of them locked eyes for a moment before Dean and Sam moved forward. Dean went to Mira as Sam went to ashes that once were Crowley. He picked up the demon killing knife but once he straightened, Meg was gone.

"Well she's smart, I'll give her that." Dean muttered. "Was gonna kill her too." He paused then looked at Castiel. "Course, I would have given you an hour with her first." Mira looked at Castiel and raised an eyebrow at the almost guilty looking expression across the Archangel's face.

"Why would I want that?" Castiel asked. His expression, and his inability to look anywhere at the floor contradicting his words. A quick look at the Winchester brothers made Mira realize that she was the only one that noticed.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked. Mira nodded, holding a cube of ice to her neck and moving it over the new burn. Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. "God Mir...I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't you fault, stop feeling guilty." Mira ordered.

"Easier said then done." Dean muttered. Mira put the ice cube in the cup with the others before leaning towards Dean and kissing him. He blinked then relaxed into the kiss, his hands lifting up to pull her closer to him. He was suddenly glad at the moment that Sam had decided to get a little breathing room on the whole soul issue. He became incredibly glad for it when she moved onto his lap, mouth still locked to his and hands holding his head. Dean tilted his head back, aiming to say something, but the only thing that came from his mouth was a groan when Mira lowered her head to kiss at his neck. He felt his eyes rolling behind the lids. "You...enjoy...making things...hard for me...don't you?"

"Uh huh." Mira mumbled. The vibrations from her talking plus her following giggle, was enough to make Dean grab at her shoulders and roll her onto her back on the bed. Mira blinked and looked at him, acting innocent. "You wanted to say something?"

"I forgot." Dean admitted. Mira grinned. She got a smirk in return as the hunter leaned down and pressed soft kisses along the burns on her neck. She sighed, tilting her head to give him better access. This was definitely better then the ice, she should have gotten to him earlier. When Dean paused and looked at her with a mischievous grin, Mira could have sworn that he was the one who heard thoughts. Her eyes followed his hand when he reached into the glass of ice. She stared at him as if he were crazy when he popped an ice cube into his mouth then leaned down to lay attention to her neck again.

And she was very glad he did.

"You are...too awesome." Mira muttered. Dean chuckled around the ice cube and against her skin. Mira giggled at the feeling. She couldn't deny that he had interesting ways of making her feel better after everything.

* * *

Wonder of wonders, a girl that actually likes giving Dean ego boosts lol.


	14. Family Hazard

**Family Hazard  
**

So while Dean plays Death and Sam tries to kill Bobby, what does Mira do? Well it's not either of those things, I can tell you right now.

* * *

Mira sat on the porch at Bobby's house. Dean had just gone off to play Death in order to get Sam's soul. She wasn't sure if this was such a good idea but it was too late to voice her opinion now. Dean had assured her everything would go alright but she just didn't know. Her mind was attached to Bobby and Sam, trying to avoid the ripping from Sam as she intended to keep an eye on them. Bobby now knew what she could do and he had been a little uncertain about it. Every so often his train of thought would stop and he'd wonder if Mira was listening in.

Her phone rang and moment she thought it was Dean but then she remembered he'd have to remove the ring to call and he had to keep it on for twenty-four hours. Confused now as to who would be calling, Mira picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Chuck." She answered with a smile.

"Hey, how are things?" Chuck asked.

"Can't complain." Mira replied, knowing she honestly couldn't. In the last few days since the whole Crowley mess up, Dean had been doing everything to make up the two capturing and torturing. He had gotten her gifts, taken her out, gotten them into a really nice hotel and didn't let her leave the room at all. Mira's legs still felt a little numb from that since it was only the day before that that event had happened. She was amazed that Dean had even come up with this whole plan to talk to Death to get Sam's soul.

"Mira? Hello...you still with me?" Chuck's voice snapped the girl out of her memories and she blushed even though he couldn't see her or be able to read her mind.

"Sorry, I zoned." Mira admitted. Chuck laughed slightly. "You know what's been going on don't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"You know what I meant." Mira replied.

"You mean the Sammy soul business, the war in heaven business, or the you and Dean hooking thing?" Chuck asked.

"Uh...last one." Mira answered. "Wait, you know about all of those?"

"One of the downsides of seeing things." Chuck remarked with a sigh. He brightened up the next instant though. "But that's not what I was calling about. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I know you're at Bobby's right now and I'm nearby so I was thinking we could do something. Catch up."

"What sort of catch up could we do?" Mira asked, standing up. "You already know everything and I'll know everything as soon as I read into your mind."

"Point taken but I've been missing you." Chuck pointed out.

"Well How far away are you?" Mira asked.

"About half an hour." Chuck replied.

"I'll let Bobby know and get ready." Mira informed her cousin as she walked into the house.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Chuck hung up and Mira slid her phone into her pocket before moving to the kitchen where she found Bobby and Sam playing cards. They both looked at her when her when she walked in and she was suddenly glad she had an escape from all the tension.

"Umm...Chuck just called me." Mira explained. "And he's...in the area. So I was sort of thinking of hanging out with him today." Several different things flashed by through Bobby's thoughts but he just nodded once in acceptance.

"Just be careful and try to get back before Dean's due back." He ordered. Mira smiled and nodded. She went up to the room she was sharing with Dean to change clothes and grab some safety supplies, just in case. She was back down the stairs by the time Chuck pulled up to the house. "Hey kid!"

"Yeah?" Mira asked, turning around to look in on Sam and Bobby again.

"Call me if anything goes down hill alright?" Bobby replied.

"Of course." Mira assured, smiling. She was actually glad to have Bobby worrying about her. She ran into the kitchen and gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek before hugging Sam. He tensely patted her back and both men watched as she ran out the door to join her cousin. Bobby's eyes narrowing on Sam for a moment when the younger man wasn't looking.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Who'd have thought that there would be a game out there that being able to read minds meant nothing." Mira muttered to herself, smiling slightly as she watched Chuck throw the large black ball at the white pins. Bowling was just one of the many things they had already done that day. When Chuck had first picked her up, they had gone to get something to eat. That was followed shortly after with a movie and then shopping. Mira was enjoying spending time with her cousin but she was beginning to wonder if he had some alternative motive for all these things.

"You're up." Chuck announced, walking over to sit next to Mira. She smiled slightly but didn't stand up. Chuck raised an eyebrow then frowned a bit. "Hey...get out of my head."

"How did you know?" Mira asked.

"You're focusing too hard." Chuck pointed out. "Why do you wanna be in there so badly anyways?"

"Why do you not want me in there?" Mira countered. Chuck blinked but didn't respond. "What's going on Chuck?"

"Nothing." His answer was too instant and Mira crossed her arms. "I just...you know...wanna keep you out of trouble."

"What could possibly be troublesome with staying at Bobby's?" Mira asked. Chuck bit his lip and looked up at the monitor displaying their scores. Mira looked at him then frowned. "Sam's going to do something isn't he?"

"It's safer for you to not be there right now." Chuck insisted.

"Chuck, I can't just leave Bobby with psycho soulless Sammy!" Mira argued.

"Mir, things are getting bad, okay?" Chuck turned his attention to his cousin. "I know I can't keep you away from Dean, not now. I know what's going on with you two." Mira blushed but didn't look away, holding his gaze. "But that doesn't mean I can't want to protect you."

"What is Sam going to do?" Mira asked.

"He's...he doesn't want his soul." Chuck replied. "So...he's got a spell lined up but he needs the blood of his father. And since John's not alive..."

"He's going to go after Bobby." Mira muttered. She stared at Chuck. "When?"

"Mira..." Chuck started.

"WHEN?" Mira repeated louder. Chuck jumped and stared at her. "You have to get me back there Chuck."

"What do you think you'll be able to do?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know but I'll think on the go." Mira replied, yanking off the bowling shoes and putting her boots back on. "Pay for the games and let's get out of here."

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Listen to me. You don't wanna do this." Bobby pleaded, tied to a chair in his own basement sitting in the middle of a devil's trap. Sam stood at a table not far away, examining knives. "Sam!" The young man turned and looked at him casually as if the the older of the two wasn't currently playing hostage in his own house. "I've been like a father to you, boy! Somewhere inside you got to know that!"

"Well that's just it." Sam admitted, walking towards Bobby. "Sorry." He grabbed Bobby's head and twisted the knife around in his hand, ready to stab it into his father figure.

"Sam no!" Mira yelled, running down the stairs. Sam paused and looked at her.

"Stay back Mira!" He insisted, twisting the knife to point at her.

"No!" Mira argued.

"I mean it, don't make me hurt you too." Sam almost sounded like he was pleading. Mira stepped off the stairs and moved closer to them. Sam frowned but didn't make a move, one hand still holding Bobby's head, the other pointing the knife at the girl. "Don't come any closer!"

"Then cut me." Mira insisted, holding her hands out. "Because I'm right here...and I'm not going to let you hurt Bobby. You're going to have to hurt me too."

"Don't think I won't!" Sam growled.

"I really think you won't." Mira pointed out. Sam frowned and moved to swing the knife at her but Mira snapped her hand around his wrist, her other hand shooting forward to connect with his forehead. She wasn't even thinking but the second they connected, that feeling in her chest that started to spark up each time she had been tortured suddenly flared up and the heat shot through her arm to her hand and from there seemed to move to Sam's head. He dropped the knife and released Bobby's head seconds before he fell unconscious to the floor, his forehead red as if burnt. Mira and Bobby just stared at him before Mira's eyes shifted to her hand. She didn't feel anything anymore, the heat had come and gone so quickly she wasn't even sure it had even been there.

"What on God's green Earth did you just do?" Bobby asked finally after a minute of silence.

"That's what I want to know." Dean's voice made both of them jump and Mira spun around to find the owner of the voice standing on the bottom step. "You guys okay?"

"I think so." Bobby replied. Mira just nodded slowly, not really sure. Dean stepped down and walked over to untie Bobby. When that was done, the two of them dragged the unconscious Sam into the panic room and strapped him down. Dean came back out and went over to Mira who was still standing where they had left her, staring at her hand. He lightly touched her arm and she jumped.

"Whoa, hey, relax." Dean coaxed the mind reader to a calmer level. He moved in front of her and took her hand. "Everything's okay."

"Really?" Mira asked.

"Everything's going to be okay." Dean corrected himself. Mira sighed. "Hey, come here." He pulled the girl to him and put his arms around her. She leaned against his chest as he ran his hand up and down her back. "Bobby told me you just got back from spending the day with Chuck."

"Yeah." Mira confirmed the statement. "Just found out a little while ago that he had seen all this...what Sam was after, what he was going to do. I made him bring me back."

"Good thing you got here when you did." Dean pointed out. Bobby closed the panic room door and everyone looked at each other. "Can't keep doing this Bobby. What are we going to do? Tie him up every time he tries to kill someone? That's not going to hold him. I mean he's..."

"Capable of anything." Bobby finished off.

"What are we supposed to do?" Mira asked, stepping back from Dean as he looked at Death's horseman ring.

"I don't know." Bobby replied. Dean had no answer.

"Sam's awake." Mira muttered softly. Dean walked over to the door and looked through the little window. He stood there, just staring at his brother, his thoughts mixed up on what to do as he covered up the opening. He turned slowly, looking at Bobby then at Mira. The girl opened her mouth to say something but paused, her head tilting slowly to the side.

_[Be a dear and send Dean upstairs to me, please. Thank you.]_

"There's someone upstairs to see you, Dean." Mira spoke slowly.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked. He and Dean were both thinking the same thing and that was wondering what the hell had just happened to their mind reader to make her suddenly act dazed.

"Yeah." Mira replied. She looked at Dean. "It's okay...it's not a bad visitor."

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"Death." Mira answered simply. Dean just raised an eyebrow then looked at Bobby who shrugged. The younger man sighed before going up the stairs. Mira watched him then turned to look at Bobby. "I need in that room."

"Are you crazy?" Bobby asked.

"I have to figure something out." Mira insisted.

"Yeah and if Sam goes ape shit crazy again?" Bobby asked.

"Then I'll just...do what I did before." Mira pointed out.

"You don't even know how you did that." Bobby countered.

"Bobby please." Mira pleaded, pulling a puppy dog look of her own.

"I'm going to regret this." Bobby muttered. Mira grinned as the panic room door was unlocked. Taking a quick, mental listen in on Dean's conversation with Death, Mira slipped into the room and looked at Sam. He looked right back at her and neither of them said a thing for a minute.

"You hesitated." Mira spoke finally.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You hesitated." Mira repeated. "You were all bent and set to stab Bobby, but when it came to me...you hesitated."

"So?" Sam asked.

"You know something." Mira guessed. "Maybe you don't know that you know something...but you're definitely knowledgeable."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"There are demons after me Sam." Mira pointed out. "Crowley had your grandfather watching for me, keeping an eye on me. And each time he had me on a table, torturing me, he was talking about wanting to see what I can really do. There's something more to me than all that mind, energy, whatever reading. We proved that just now when I...did whatever it was that I did and knocked you out."

"How would I know?" Sam asked.

"You wouldn't." Mira replied. "Not the way you are right now. But your soul...it would. I've picked up random things over the months that I've been with you guys. Sam...your soul might be the key to figuring out...everything."

"It'll also be the key to my inevitable insanity." Sam argued.

"Can you please...trust me?" Mira asked. "I think we can do something. But we all need to work together. Please Sam just...trust me."

"Yes Sam, trust her." Mira didn't jump as she thought she might have when none other than Death himself appeared in the room not far from her. She just simply slid her eyes from Sam over to the horseman. "Hello Mira. Thank you for delivering my message to Dean."

"You're welcome." Mira replied, unsure what else to do. While Death being there did scare her, she was oddly comfortable with him.

"Get away from me!" Sam snapped, trying to break free from the handcuffs holding him to the cot.

"Sam..." Mira started as the panic room door was opened and Dean and Bobby stood there. "Sam please...remember...trust me."

"Mira, what are you doing?" Dean asked. Death seemed to be ignorant of all of them, sitting down on the cot with Sam.

"Don't! Don't!" Sam kept trying to insist but his voice was ignoring. Mira tilted her head as Death opened his bag and a bright light shone out of it.

"Now Sam, I'm going to put up a barrier inside your mind." Death spoke calmly.

"No, don't touch me." Sam argued, looking incredibly freaked out for someone without a soul.

"You might feel a little itchy." Death continued, ignoring the young man. "Do me a favour. Don't scratch the wall. Because trust me. You're not going to like what happens."

"Sam." Mira spoke up. Sam looked at her, his eyes pleading.

"Don't do this...don't let him do this!" He yelled. Death put his hand into his bag then pulled it out, his fingers clasped around the glow. "Please! Dean...Bobby...Mira...please don't let him do this!"

"It's going to be okay." Mira assured him.

"No! No, you don't know what'll happen to me!" Sam argued. Death was completely ignorant to everyone else as he lowered his hands towards Sam's body. "No! NO!" The youngest man started screaming then, his back arching off the cot, his head pressing back.

_The arguing._

_The fighting._

_The torturing._

_First Lucifer, than Michael._

Mira gasped, her eyes widening, her body doubling over as if she were hit in the stomach. She was on her knees the next second, hearing someone call her name.

"_Your fault."_

"_Welcome to the cage."_

"_How does it feel?"_

She felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her. A voice calling to her. A screaming echoing all around. Her eyes rolled back. She almost didn't feel like she was in her body.

_The slashes._

_The stabs._

_The breaking._

_The tearing._

_The tearing._

_Always the tearing._

She had one moment of clear vision when she saw her hand reaching up, attempting to grasp at Sam's as he fell silent and unconscious. Her fingers brushed his before she collapsed completely, cradled against Dean's chest as the dark world of the unconscious overtook her.

_Lucifer stood there, right in front. His hands bloody, his eyes glowing red. He tilted his head up just slightly, his eyes looking down. He took the step forward, moving closer, his fingers tapping against each other. He bent at the waist, getting level. His head tilted to the side just slightly. His calm exterior not hiding the rage and anger flashing in the blood red eyes. His voice bringing terror and pain as effectively as any knife._

"_Are we having fun yet?"_

_

* * *

_

And there we have my version of Appointment in Samarra. Hope it worked out well for everyone else. Sam and Mira are going to be unconscious for a while...mini comas lol. But the next chapter should be pretty cool. It's going to have...well...just wait and see.


	15. In The Mind

**In The Mind**

So I was thinking about this chapter when I finished off the last chapter and as I was thinking all this, I realized it seemed familiar and then I found out why. It has a similar base to AuntMo's one shot story, The Itch. I just thought I'd mention that just because of the fact that since there are a few similarities, you guys might enjoy that story. It has Gabriel in Sam's head which was really funny.

* * *

"It's...big." Mira pointed out, hands on her hips and eyes looking at the wall in front of her.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "You think it's sturdy?" He lifted his hand to touch it but stopped short as Mira suddenly slapped it. Sam yelped and looked at her.

"Death said not to scratch!" Mira reminded him. She tilted her head back to look up at the wall, trying to figure out how high it went. It just seemed to stretch and stretch. "Well come on, let's not let it spoil the picnic."

"Picnic?" Sam asked. He looked away from the wall and saw Mira now sitting on a blanket on a grassy hill. A picnic basket next to her. Sam raised an eyebrow but sat down with her, the wall looming up behind them but ignored for now. "So what are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't the better question be, how am I here?" Mira asked. "I mean...obviously...I'm here to help you, I guess."

"Yeah but...how?" Sam asked. Mira shrugged and reached into the basket. "And no offense but...why you?"

"If I had answers, I'd share them." Mira pointed out. She pulled an apple from the basket and tilted her head. "The last thing I saw was a split second of my hand brushing yours." She looked around at the strange meadow at the bottom of the hit that they sat on. "And now we're here."

"But...what are we doing here?" Sam asked. He got a shrug again as the girl bit into the apple. "You're pretty calm about this."

"Well apart from being in your head for the first time ever, there's nothing else really going on." Mira explained. "We're just...sitting on a hill, overlooking a meadow...with a giant wall behind us. Hey, see what you get out of the basket." Sam raised an eyebrow but reached into the basket. Mira watched as he took his hand out a few seconds later with an apple as well. "Huh...wonder what that's about."

"Maybe it's just full of apples." Sam suggested. They both looked at the basket but neither of them felt compelled to look inside. They munched on their apples in silence and then Sam looked at Mira as she leaned back to look up at the sky. "How do we get out?"

"No idea." Mira replied. "Never done this before. But...seems to be a lot of firsts with you."

"I'm not sure I know how to take that." Sam responded. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know...it's your head." Mira answered. "My guess is you can control it all. Maybe get a different setting, this meadow is a little weird." Sam raised an eyebrow then looked around. The sky above them darkened as gray clouds rolled in.

"I didn't do that." Sam insisted. Mira frowned as she looked at the sky then got to her feet. The wall behind them looked large and imposing now. Sam stood next to her, eyes back on the wall again. "What's behind there?"

"I don't think we want to know." Mira replied. She glanced around then grabbed Sam's hand and starting walking quickly. "Come on."

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"She awake yet?" Bobby asked.

"No...Sam?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Bobby muttered. They both stood in the kitchen, unsure on what to do. Three days since Death had put Sam's soul back and both the youngest man and the only girl were still unconscious.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked. Bobby sighed and went to the fridge. He produced a couple of bottles of beer and put them on the table before sitting down. Dean frowned slightly, not really wanting to just sit and drink. "I'm gonna wander round a bit. Just through the junk yard...let me know if someone wakes up."

"Okay." Bobby agreed. Dean picked up his beer and walked out into the yard. He didn't sleep much the last few days due to worrying about Sam and Mira.

"Hello Dean." Castiel announced his presence simply

"Cas." Dean muttered a return greeting.

"You put Sam's soul back." Castiel stated. Dean just nodded, chugging as much of his beer as he could. "Mira is unconscious."

"Wanna state something else that's obvious?" Dean asked. "What are you here for Cas?"

"Everyone needs a break." Castiel muttered, leaning back on a busted old car. Dean raised an eyebrow then held out his beer, figuring the Archangel could use it more at that moment. Castiel took it and had it finished within seconds.

"So..." Dean died off, letting it hang on just the single word, hoping something to get said before the silence got awkward.

"There's no ending." Castiel spoke up. The hunter tilted his head. "Things are being done...it just never ends. Heaven is in chaos." He lifted his eyes to look at Dean. "There are times when I wonder..."

"What would happen if you just left?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Welcome to life, man."

"I want to do something...anything...just for a short while." Castiel admitted. "Forget what is happening."

"That's what drinking is for." Dean commented. "But you at half power took a full liquor store to get hammered so...maybe that's out of the question." He lifted his hand to rub his head as he looked around. His fingers scratched at his scalp, trying to figure out something for both him and the Archangel to do to pass the time and forget what was happening.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"It's still there." Mira commented.

"I think it's going to be there for a long time." Sam replied. "You were the one that told me to ignore it and now you're constantly paying attention to it."

"I'm just paying attention because we see it everywhere. Even if we go inside somewhere without windows, it's just...there." Mira pointed out. Sam sighed, trying to think of somewhere for them to be where the wall wouldn't seem so imposing. The setting around them morphed and took the appearance of a sterile white room with a single barred window. Mira paused then frowned, looking around and getting uncomfortable. Outside the window, the wall continued to look and remind them of it's presence.

"I'm starting to think I'm not the one in charge of what happens." Sam admitted. "I wasn't thinking of this at all."

"Well if you're not in charge, then who is?" Mira asked. Sam shrugged and held out his hand. Mira took it with no other option and they walked out of the room into a hallway that was equally as sterile. "Sam I really don't like this."

"Try to focus on something else." Sam tried to help. Mira sighed and looked around. They walked through the hallway, their steps making no sound. They couldn't technically see outside to the wall but they both knew it was there, dark and imposing.

"Make it change." Mira suddenly blurted out, freezing up. Sam looked at her, confused. "Sam please...please try and make it change."

"Why, what's wrong?" Sam asked. He looked his companion over, wondering if something had gotten to her, and then saw what was wrong.

A black filmy shadow thing had hooked itself to Mira's leg. There was no other way to describe it. It looked like a shadow had solidified on her calf. Mira groaned and stumbled and the thing seemed to dark, become more opaque.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Mira whimpered, slumping against a wall. She reached down and tried to pull the shadow thing off but it spread over her hand then moved up her arm, detaching from her leg. Sam stared at the rings left her calf that reminded him of the suction marks left by an octopus or squid. He shook his head and grabbed at the shadow thing. It didn't spread to him but it didn't budge either. The more solid it got, the weaker Mira seemed to get.

"I think...I think it's trying to get rid of you." Sam voiced his thoughts out loud. "I don't know why something in my head is attacking you but I don't think you're supposed to be in here and it wants you out." Mira whimpered, her head lolling to the side. Sam moved closer to her and grasped her head between his hands. "Mira...Mira you have to listen to me. You need to get out of my head before this thing hurts you further." Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "I know you don't know how you got in here but you have to make yourself leave before this thing does it. I don't think it'll do it nicely."

There were several moments where Sam was worried that Mira hadn't been listening to him but then she nodded once and that let him know that it was her doing when she suddenly vanished. The shadow thing dropped to the floor and quivered slightly, having nothing to hold onto. Sam stepped back, worried that maybe this thing would go after him. He let out a sigh of relief as it just melted into the floor.

He wasn't sure what happened next but the sudden feeling of being trapped took over him.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Dean and Castiel had migrated back into the house. Bobby wasn't in the kitchen so they helped themselves to his beer. They talked minimally, bringing up pointless little topics that were dropped after a few sentences. After half an hour, Dean had gone through three beers while Castiel had chugged down seven. It wasn't until he had started reaching for his next one did a thought enter into Dean's mind.

"Hey...you knew Mira could read minds." Dean stated as the wheels in his head began turning.

"Yes." Castiel agreed.

"So...you knew bout her?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel repeated.

"You know what she is?" Dean asked. Before Castiel could respond to that, there was yelling from upstairs. They both looked up them quickly made their way up the staircase.

"There ya are!" Bobby exclaimed, seeing the two of them. "Startin' to wonder. Mira's woken up." Dean blinked then quickly went into the room that he shared with the girl. She was lying on her side but the lamp on the nightstand was on, casting light on her and proving Bobby's statement to be correct.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked, moving to the side of the bed and sitting down. Mira rolled onto her back and looked at him. Her eyes looked a little glossy but everything else seemed fine. She nodded slowly and lifted her hands to rub her eyes. Dean blinked, seeing circular marks on her arm that he knew weren't there before. He wondered if they were just from the way she had slept and figured that to be the reason behind them.

"What happened?" Mira muttered, followed by a yawn.

"Death put Sam's soul back." Den reminded her. "You were in the room when it happened. Then you sort of freaked or something, grabbing your head and acting like you had been hit."

"I did?" Mira asked. Dean nodded. The girl frowned, the memory eluding her. "When was that?"

"Few days ago." Dean replied. "You sure you're alright?"

"Uh...yeah. I'm fine." Mira insisted, sitting up slowly. She looked at Dean before her eyes drifted to the doorway where Bobby and Castiel both stood. "Umm...hi."

"Hey kid, glad to see you up." Bobby remarked. "You hungry?"

"Sort of." Mira admitted. Bobby grinned and just nodded before walking away.

"I should return to Heaven." Castiel announced. "I'm glad you're alright Mira."

"Thanks Cas." Mira replied, smiling at the Archangel. Castiel gave a nod and vanished with the sounds of wings.

"Ah damn." Dean muttered. Mira looked at him. "He never answered my question."

"What question?" The girl asked.

"Why do you ask when you already know the answer?" Dean asked, smiling just to show that he wasn't annoyed, just joking around. Mira smiled slightly and shrugged. Her lips were caught in a kiss the next second and she gladly melted against the hunter, letting him slowly lay her back down. His mouth separated from hers and moved along her neck and the exposed flesh of her shoulder.

"'EY YOU IDJITS! DON'T BE HUMPING IN MY HOUSE!" Bobby suddenly yelled up. Dean groaned in frustration, making Mira giggle.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up." Dean grumbled. "You were unconscious the last few days. I'm the one who really went all that time without sex."

"Oh poor baby." Mira tried to sound sympathetic but she couldn't help giggling again. Dean tried to glare at her but it didn't work as a smile broke through the facade. She smiled and kissed him softly, her hands rubbing the back of his neck. "I promise to make it up to you later. Maybe when Bobby's asleep."

"You're damn right that's what'll happen!" Dean agreed enthusiastically.

"Yep...but right now, I'm hungry." Mira pointed out. "Need fuel for a fire."

"God, you make that sound so dirty." Dean groaned. Mira giggled again and pushed him gently. With a small groan of protest, the hunter stood up and helped the mind reader to her feet.

* * *

So Mira's awake now. Next chapter will Sam awake and forgetful of everything, something I'll take from the Like A Virgin episode. I don't know if I'll follow the whole "Mother of All" storyline because right now with that one episode, it's a little strange. But I'll still put things from the episodes in. just don't think I'll be following them as closely now that I'm caught up.


	16. Don't Forget to Remember

**Don't Forget to Remember  
**

Alright, let's not waste too much time and get Sammy awake now!

* * *

Dean, Mira and Bobby sat in the den. The two hunters at the desk while Mira lounged on the couch by the window, sunlight shining in on her. Occasionally the men would glance over at her, see how she was doing. They were mildly curious that she didn't seem to remember much of what had happened after Sam had gotten his soul back, nor did she remember if she did anything mentally wise when she was unconscious. But she did seem calm, almost happy, as she lounged in the sunlight, so neither hunter said anything on the matter. Mira would occasionally lift her hand up, twist it around, pretending to catch the little dust particles in the streams of light.

_[How did I get in Bobby's house?]_

The thought was so different from what she was used to, so foreign, that Mira froze completely. She had never heard any thoughts from this one before.

_[Please don't be another Hell trick. Please, please...I can't do another one...please.]_

The desperation made the mind reader whimper slightly in sympathy. Dean and Bobby shot their gazes to her, thinking something was wrong.

"Sam's up." Mira stated, sitting up and twisting around. A few seconds later, with all eyes watching the doorway, Sam slowly walked in, slightly disoriented.

"Dean?" The youngest man asked hopefully.

"Sammy?" Dean choked out. The brothers embraced, something Mira had never seen. The sight, followed by all the emotions packed into the simple action, overwhelmed her and she felt a tear sliding down her cheek. She had the feeling that this hadn't happened in a very long time, possibly not since Dean had returned from Hell himself.

"Bobby!" Sam sounded happy as he moved to hug the oldest hunter. While Bobby actually tensed up, something only Mira seemed to catch due to hearing the flash of fear, he still give a hug back. Mira got to her feet and moved over to Dean. He looked at her and smiled, a gesture she returned whole heartedly. Sam looked at them and tilted his head, looking confused. "Who's she?"

"What?" Three voices asked in near synchronization.

"She looks...familiar...but I don't...have we met before?" Sam asked. Mira and Dean looked at each other.

"She's...this is Mira." Dean introduced. "She's uh...she's Chuck's cousin."

"Oh...wow...hi." Sam greeted.

"Hi." Mira replied, not knowing why this was making her uncomfortable.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Mira had gone for a shower while the boys talked and figured things out. For the most part she was listening in on their thoughts, she just trusted Dean to give Sam a more appropriate introduction to her. She wasn't sure what the older Winchester wanted his brother to know again and it was just safer this way. They were still talking when she finished so she took her time towel drying her hair, examining her reflection, doing some make up and brushing her teeth. She had her eyes on the glass and the toothbrush in her mouth when she heard the rush of wings and felt the presence. Nevertheless, the reflection of the man in a trench suddenly standing behind her still made her jump.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked curiously. Mira leaned over the sink and spit out the water and tooth paste in her mouth before turning to look at the Archangel. She felt sorry for him, all that pain, worry and exhaustion he was carrying.

"Better now that I've eaten and relaxed since waking up." Mira replied, smiling. She was glad when some of the worry lifted. "Sam's awake. He doesn't remember anything from Hell or anything that he did for the last six months."

"That's understandable." Castiel agreed, nodding slowly. "The last six months will not make sense to Sam as he is now. He's a different person. Essentially, soulless Sam was...removed...and souled Sam was brought to take his place." Mira paused, staring at the Archangel for a moment before just slowly nodding in agreement. She remembered when Sam was still soulless, how he had said that Dean would kill him just to get his little brother back. She felt guilty then, realizing that was true. "It's not."

"Huh?" Mira asked, blinking and looking at Castiel.

"The soulless Sam was just a shell." Castiel informed her. "You shouldn't feel guilt."

"Don't you feel guilty about what's happened to the person who's body you're inhabiting?" Mira asked.

"Sometimes." Castiel admitted. "But Jimmy Novak agreed. I would never have taken this vessel if you had not."

"And now he's dead so it's...just...you." Mira tried to get a clearer image of the Archangel.

"Yes." Castiel replied. Mira nodded slowly then paused, something about the man in front of her catching her attention. She tilted her head then reached forward to pull his collar slightly and reveal the dark red lip mark. Mira raised an eyebrow and looked at Castiel's face as he shifted uncomfortably, his face going red.

"What has our friendly neighborhood Angel been up to?" The mind reader tried not to laugh.

"I have...uh...been able to...distract myself." Castiel stuttered. "From the...war."

"Oh honey...did you get laid?" Mira asked. Castiel rolled his eyes. Mira shook her head and when she looked back to where The Archangel stood, he was gone. "Nice way to avoid the interrogation." She could hear Dean's thoughts turning to her so she left the washroom and went to the bedroom to get changed and ready to remeet Sam.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"You kids sure you're gonna be alright?" Bobby asked, helping load up the Impala. Dean had wanted to stick around a bit longer but they had gotten news of a new job and Sam had said they should go for it.

"It'll be fine." Dean reassured him. "It's no different than any other time we've been out there."

"Uh huh." Bobby muttered. He looked over to where Sam was helping Mira load a few of the guns for emergency. "Keep an eye on them two."

"Yeah, I will." Dean agreed. Since the time Mira had rejoined them after her shower, she and Sam had seemed inseparable. It got Dean curious, and a little bit jealous. It had previously been difficult keeping them in the same room and now they were practically joined at the hip. He had no idea how to think about this but he hoped it would get explained soon.

"See ya later Bobby!" Mira exclaimed, bouncing over with Sam right behind her. She threw her arms around Bobby and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for everything again."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Bobby returned the hug. "Take care of the boys."

"Of course." Mira laughed. She stepped back and Dean pulled her to his side. She smiled at him and he relaxed a bit.

When they got back on the road, Sam brought out his laptop to do some searching for the case and Mira gazed out the window. Dean made sure to keep his attention on the road and tried not to think about the things that had happened the last few days. Too much forgetfulness and a strange new attachment didn't make any sense but he didn't want Mira to poke in his mind and listen in on the thoughts. He wanted to figure this out without resorting to bothering his girlfriend or his brother. Besides, there was no point bringing it up now. This was the first ride where things had seemed almost completely relaxed. There was no longer a soulless Sam and the endless ripping noise in his head that got Mira tense.

"Hello...Earth to Dean!" Mira's cheery voice made Dean blink and he turned his head to glance at her. She smiled happily at him. "We were talking to you."

"Oh...uh, sorry." Dean apologized. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking we could stop and get something to eat." Mira replied.

"Sure thing, getting hungry myself." Dean agreed. Mira smiled and took his hand. Dean grinned and squeezed her hand lightly. He could drive with one hand if it meant having a way to touch this girl.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Mira and Dean weren't sure how to behave as they watched Sam dig into his food. For the most part, Mira wanted to laugh, particularly at the fact that Sam had a blob of ketchup on his cheek. Dean shook his head slowly as he picked up his burger.

_[There's something I'm not being told but why would Dean keep anything from me?]_

Mira glanced at Sam as she played with her fries, building them up into a teepee.

_[Maybe I should ask Mira. But I just met her...I think. Plus Dean's never let us talk for too long and he's always got his eye on us. What did I do to get that sort of reaction out of him? Oh God, did I sleep with his girlfriend?]_

Mira laughed a bit at that and both Winchesters looked at her. She tried to cover it up with a cough and Dean rubbed her back, thinking she might have choked on something. He pushed her water to her and she smiled at him as she sipped the cool liquid.

"So uh...how long you two known each other?" Sam asked.

"Depends." Mira replied.

"On what?" Sam asked.

"Well it's technically been about a year." Mira explained. "Least since the first time we met. Been a couple of months since I started traveling with you guys."

"And you're Chuck's cousin." Sam repeated what he had been told earlier.

"Yep." Mira agreed happily. It was clear she was proud of her cousin. "He made me read some of the books before he set me up to come along with you guys so that I'd have a sort of basic understanding of you two."

"Hate those books." Dean grumbled. "Too many freakin' people trying to be me." This time Mira rubbed his back. Dean smiled then looked down as his phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it, frowning slightly.

_[What would Lisa be calling about? Could be Ben.]_

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dean muttered, rejecting the call and putting his phone away. Mira tilted her head but didn't say anything as she grabbed the ketchup bottle and covered her french fry teepee with the red condiment.

* * *

Oh God, this chapter took forever! But it leads into a few things for other chapters so it's basically just something to get Sam awake and to fill in space.


	17. Do You Know Me?

**Do You Know Me?  
**

Okay wow, there is a lot of demand to hook Sammy up. I agree, he does need somebody. So this chapter will be another one that is a product of my own imagination...or...mostly my own imagination.

* * *

Mira gazed around at her surroundings. Directly in front of her was a grassy hill. In the valley below was a meadow filled with flowers. To her left was a tree, it's leaves twitching gently in the soft breeze. Next to the tree was a basket that appeared to be filled with more apples then should be physically possibly. What was the deal with apples in this place?

She didn't need to turn around to know that the tall looming wall was there, being an annoying presence as always. Of course she'd remember now, when she was dead to the world in sleep. She'd remember everything that happened in this place now when she couldn't tell anyone. Sighing, Mira turned around to look at the wall. It felt alien and imposing in this place and she didn't like it at all.

"Sam?" Her voice echoed throughout the whole valley as she looked around for her friend. This was his mind, he had to be around somewhere. She could hear a noise and followed it. Keeping an eye out, not just for Sam but also for that strange shadow thing that had tried to get rid of her last time, Mira walked along the wall. The sky remained clear and blue, almost cheery, but it didn't take long for the warm surroundings to suddenly turn cold. She wanted to turn back but she also wanted to find Sam, find out what that sound was. It sounded familiar but she wasn't sure how. All she knew was that it wasn't the sound of ripping flesh that she had grown used to hearing from Sam.

After feeling like she had rounded a corner although she was pretty sure she had just been going in a straight line, Mira finally came across a scene that looked like an old movie playing around her. She stood in a nursery in the middle of the night, a crib next to her with a small baby boy sleeping peacefully. She knew the scene without having to ask. She had read about it in the books Chuck wrote. It was the night that changed everything for the Winchester family.

The night that started Sam down the road of darkness.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

**Small Town Outside Oklahoma**

The young girl walked through the labyrinth of chaos. The little town had been in repairs for several months now. The girl side stepped a hole in the ground and continued walking, her eyes closed, her breathing close to non existent. She was sleep walking, her body leading her to places unknown. Her bare feet touching the cold and damaged ground had no effect on her. Her plain, simple white night gown rustling around her. Sandy gold hair blew back away from her face, twisting behind her head in the breeze.

_[You will do well.]_

The girl groaned, her face forming a frown but yet she remained asleep. Her feet brought her into a shop in which several shady people kept cover in the shadows. They all watched her with eyes that were black as night.

_[Awaken and arise from the depths of nothingness. Keeper of the gate, thy body awaits.]_

_[You have been chosen, awaken to your role. Bring the world to it's knees as you unleash true power.]_

_[The ancient creatures await. The other has already awoken.]_

_[Heart to heart, hand to hand, souls from far and distance lands.]_

_[It is time.]_

The girl's head fell back so suddenly, any normal person would have thought her neck would have snapped. Her eyes opened, lighting up the room with the glow that came from them. Her hair rippled as if it were still being touched by wind. As it moved, it changed, no longer golden but instead red.. Her mouth hung open as her face remained directed at the ceiling, light still pouring from her eyes. The air around her wavered as heat radiated from her.

And as quickly as it started, it all stopped, and the girl slumped to the floor, unmoving.

The shady people moved, closing in on the prone figure on the floor. She grumbled lightly in her sleep as they touched her but made no other reaction.

When she did wake up, she was back in the hotel room that she called home with only one thought in her mind. The thought of three people, riding an old car into the town at sunset. She rose from her bed and started to prepare. For what...she wasn't sure.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"That's my life."

Mira wasn't sure when Sam had joined her, or even if he really was there. She didn't take her eyes off the scenes playing in front of her. For all she knew, it was just Sam's voice floating by her ear. There were plenty of things that Chuck hadn't put into the Supernatural books, she knew that, and she was now seeing them. At least, things from Sam's prospective.

"That must have been...challenging." Mira muttered softly.

"What part?" Sam asked.

"All of it." Mira replied. "The traveling, the visions, your father's behaviour."

"I never appreciated him until after I lost him." Sam muttered. Mira stayed silent at that, watching the scene of John Winchester dying. She had skimmed over this part when reading the books, now she had to watch it. It wasn't particularly nice to see.

"He meant well." Mira spoke softly. "He cared about you...and Dean. He only wanted what was best for you two but he didn't know how to do it on his own."

"Yeah...I know." Sam sighed as they now watched his own death. "Mira...what did I do? I know that I spent time...soulless. But I don't know what I did."

"I don't know if you really want to know." Mira replied. "I only know a bit of what you've done. Wasn't around you much."

"Mira I need to know." Sam reasoned. "I need to know what I did...who I was. Did I hurt anyone?" Mira sighed as the scenes turned black after Lucifer and Michael tumbled into the vortex. She slowly turned and looked to see Sam standing next to her, looking lost and confused.

"I don't know what good it'll do, telling you in here." Mira muttered, waving her hand around at the darkness that surrounded them. "But I guess I could tell you what I know."

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Dean opened his eyes and turned his head. He reached his hand to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. The displayed showed that it was just after nine in the morning. Sighing, he put the phone back down and looked over at the other bed. Sam was fast asleep, his legs tangled in his blanket with one foot sticking out and his hands over his head. As Dean watched his brother sleep, the younger of the two twitched and turned his head away. It felt weird for Dean, being the only one in the room awake. Mira was curled up next to him, close but not quite touching. She was as dead to the world as Sam was.

Unsure of what to do, Dean laid in bed for a few minutes, wondering if he could just fall back to sleep. When he couldn't, he decided a shower would do him some good. He took his time but kept an ear on any possible trouble from the room. When he exited the washroom, clean and dressed, the only change was Sam and Mira had both rolled over in their sleep, facing towards each other. Sam stretched out over his bed while Mira was curled up on hers. Dean frowned slightly at this. Generally Mira tended to wake up not long after him because she was so hooked into his thoughts that when he started thinking about the day plans, she woke up. This new turn of events didn't make any sense. He tried to think about different ways to wake up his girlfriend and his frown deepened when she made no reaction.

"Might need to call Cas if this keeps up." Dean muttered, rubbing his head. Unsure of what else to do, he took Sam's laptop and sat back on his bed to do some internet surfing. That got boring quickly and soon he was lying back down on the bed, staring at the spots on the ceiling. Mira groaned next to him, making Dean sit up quickly and look at her. She was frowning in her sleep and muttering under her breath. He frowned as he watched her then reached over to grasp her shoulder. She flinched under his hand but had no other reaction.

Dean looked around the room, wondering how to solve the mystery taking place. His eyes drifted across the window then paused, seeing another set of eyes outside the room, looking in at him. He blinked and frowned then got off the bed and went to the door. He flung it open, ready to start yelling at some peeping tom. What he wasn't ready for was to find a young woman standing there, hands behind her back, dressed in a white night gown with fiery red hair.

"Uh..." Dean didn't know what to say at this. The woman tilted her head and her eyes flashed before her fist shot out and connected with Dean's head. He fell back, his head hitting off the dresser along the way, then crashed to the floor unconscious. The woman leaned down and grabbed his feet before dragging him from the room, leaving the door wide open and ignoring the slight blood trail that followed Dean's head.

Mira and Sam remained oblivious as they continued to sleep, lost in the realm of Sam Winchester's mind.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Did you feel that?" Mira asked, shivering slightly.

"Yeah...it was weird." Sam replied, looking around. He wasn't sure if they were just floating in nothingness or not but it wasn't very comforting. He had little to no control over what was happening in his mind. He guessed that he should just be glad that Mira wasn't getting attacked this time. He wondered if it would be possible to get them back to that hill with the meadow. He was starting to want to deal with the wall over all this vast nothingness.

Mira blinked as a couple of apples appeared before them. She looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. Her only response was a shrug as he grabbed the apple from the air.

"Seriously, why apples?" Mira asked, grabbing her own.

"I don't know." Sam replied honestly. "It could just be something random or it could be something I can't remember."

"What, like your mom used to bake apple pies all the time or something?" Mira asked.

"How would I know?" Sam asked. Mira sighed and bit into her apple. "Something happened to Dean."

"What?" The statement was so random, Mira wasn't sure where it came from.

"Outside..." Sam waved his hand around, trying to indicate to what was happening in the real world. "I think...something happened to Dean.

"That's not good." Mira muttered, looking around. Her grip on her apple loosened up and next second it was gone as if it had never existed. Which, truthfully, it technically never had. "We need to wake up. We need to get out of here."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Same way that we did it last time." Mira replied.

"I don't remember how I did it last time though." Sam remarked. "I just remember telling you to go and then...feeling...trapped."

"Well you know we gotta try. Just focus." Mira instructed. She squeezes Sam's hand encouragingly and then next second she was gone. Sam sighed and looked around then looked down to find his apple gone as well. He frowned slightly, wondering about it, before the blackness swallowed him up.

* * *

Oh dun dun daa! What's up with that girl huh? I'm starting to get a map out of what Mira is, yay!


	18. You and Me

**You and Me  
**

What the heck is up with this site the last few days? I've had this chapter, and the one for Love Like Sin, done long before they got posted because Fanfiction is being super weird. I lucked out for like two minutes and was able to get Shattered updated when I did but holy crap, that was it. Darn you Fanfiction!

So we last left with Mira and Sam in Sam's head once more and Dean getting captured. Will he be saved? Well...it is Dean Winchester...what do you guys think? I mean honestly, come on lol.

* * *

Mira stumbled around the room as she dragged a pair of jeans up her legs. Her recently re-souled companion in a similar state. They had both woken up, instantly sitting straight up, several minutes earlier, eyes shooting around the room. They hadn't spoken at all as they had jumped out of their beds and struggled to get some proper clothing on. Dean was missing and they had to find him. They weren't sure where to start but they knew he had to be found. When she saw the blood on the floor, Mira left her hair in it's messy state and hurried out of the room, not bothering with shoes. Sam quickly went after her, ignoring the fact that he had yet to pull on a shirt. Mira still had one of Dean's shirts on that she had worn to bed.

"Mira." Sam spoke up finally. Mira looked at him, eyes still a little sleepy but full of worry. "How are we going to find him?"

"Follow the blood." Mira replied, pointing at the trail on the ground. "He must have gotten hurt and dragged."

"Whoever did this is going to get far worse." Sam muttered angrily. They started to move again, going slower this time. Mira listened in to Sam's thoughts as he worked up a plan. When he went to tell her, she just gave him thumbs up.

Sometimes having a mind reader around wasn't all bad.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked, trying to break free from the chair he had been tied to. He was light headed and felt woozy. He could feel blood running down the back of his head and was practically forcing himself to stay awake at that moment.

"Sam Winchester." The girl replied, sitting on another chair in front of the hunter. She spoke so calmly, so casually, and looked so innocent that Dean almost couldn't believe that there was anything wrong with her.

"Why?" He asked.

"He destroyed my town, my home, my family." The girl answered. One leg lifted and crossed over the other and despite himself, Dean found his eyes drifting up her pale legs. He shook his head which only made the light headed feeling stronger. He wanted nothing more than to go unconscious again but knew that would be a bad idea.

"You do realize that I ain't him right?" Dean questioned.

"Yes. But you're related." The girl reasoned. She leaned forward, her hand coming to rest on Dean's knee. "I'm not a wacko."

"I didn't say you were." Dean countered.

"You thought it." The girl replied with a grin.

"You..." Dean muttered. His only response was the grin widening into a smile as the girl lifted her hand from his knee and rose from her chair. He watched her move across the room. She touched random things, examining everything around her. When she paused and suddenly tensed up, Dean wondered what was about to happen. The girl spun around, red hair flying, and looked at the door of the room.

"We have company." She muttered. Dean wasn't sure if he should be happy or not but decided on at least a bit of relief when the door flew open and Sam and Mira came in. The girls looked at each other, both suddenly frozen, eyes locked and staring. Sam moved to Dean carefully and quickly worked the binds off him.

"She's doing something." The younger brother muttered, looking at Mira then at the red head. "We can't touch them."

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked. "This chick knows you Sam. She said you destroyed her town...this town!"

"I don't remember what I did when I was soulless!" Sam shot back.

"What are they doing?" Dean muttered, looking at the girls. Sam shook his head.

_[Who are you?]_ Mira narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at the other girl.

_[I'm what you are, sweetheart.]_ The girl grinned.

_[And what is that?]_ Mira wasn't a fan of riddles and if that's what this was going to be getting at, she wasn't going to be happy.

_[Don't you know?]_ Now the girl looked confused as she tilted her head.

_[If I knew, would I be asking?]_ Mira's arms crossed over her chest.

_[We are of a different Realm.]_ The girl was giggling in her head as if this was a big joke.

_[What Realm?]_ Mira was a little worried and a little annoyed by how long it was taking to get an answer.

_[The Realm of the Fae of course.]_

"Mira?" Dean's voice was barely registered as the brunette girl took in what was just said. Her brown eyes lowered to gaze are her arms.

_[Mira...short for Miranda I'm guessing.] _The girl appeared curious and even casual as if she hadn't just kidnapped Dean who was currently starting to sway from the blood loss.

_[Yes.]_ Mira lifted her eyes back to the girl. _[And you? What's your name?]_

_[Emily...I think.]_ The girl looked confused for the first time since the arrival of Sam and Mira. _[Yes, I'm fairly sure it's Emily.]_

_[Really? You're sure?] _Mira tilted her head.

_[Not entirely.] _The girl frowned slightly. _[But we'll just stick with that for now, shall we?]_

_[Why did you take Dean?]_ Mira had to finally get that question out.

_[I wanted revenge on the tall one.] _Emily turned her eyes to look at Sam who was watching the girls with a look of sheer confusion on his face.

_[He doesn't remember what he's done for the last six months. He was soulless.]_ Mira explained, hoping to get some slack for her friend.

_[Oh?]_ Emily perked up in curiousity and was across the room in an instant, standing in front of Sam and looking him over carefully, her hands roaming up and over his chest.

"HEY!" Dean snapped, going completely ignored.

_[Stay away from him!]_ Mira barked through the mental connection.

_[He does seem very different.]_ Emily mused, tilting her head.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sam asked.

"You think I know?" Dean asked, swaying more.

"Dean." Mira's voice startled herself as she had been communicating mentally for so many minutes. She hurried to his side and gingerly touched his head.

"We need Castiel." Sam informed the worried girl as he examined his brother's head. Emily's hand shot out quickly, reaching around and covering the wound on the eldest male. Everyone jumped but before they could do anything, there was a light blue glow and Emily slid her hand away. It looked as if water had just washed over Dean's head and healed the wound.

_[How did you do that?]_ Mira looked at her fellow telepathic being.

_[It's one of my specialties I guess.] _Emily explained nonchalantly, examining her nails now. _[It just felt like something I should do.]_

"We have a lot to talk about." Mira spoke out loud as her eyes once again locked with Emily's.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"What the heck is a Fae Realm?" Dean demanded as they all sat back in the Winchester motel room, Sam and Mira properly dressed, Dean in clean clothes, and Emily still in her nightgown.

"A Realm full of Realms." Emily replied simply.

"Care to elaborate?" Dean asked, feeling close to wanting to shake this girl as she looked around the room. She didn't reply this time but Dean heard Mira sigh and suspected she might have heard something from Emily's head. There was only so much bullshit he could take in one day and he was already nearing his limit.

"How did I destroy this town?" Sam spoke up, hoping to change the topic for a while and getting some answers of his own.

"Sammy..." Dean started.

"You came in here with some old bald guy." Emily went on to explain how different people in the town had been going missing and then Sam, Samuel and a few others had shown up. Sam had shot Emily's mother who had been trying to attack Samuel while the others had ended up catching the town on fire.

With Emily unaware of the true meaning of that particular hunt and Sam not knowing all the things he did when he was soulless, there was no way to understand what had really happened and why it had happened. Sam apologized several times but Emily seemed to have gone into her own little thought world, ignoring everything else around her after retelling the story. Mira watched the red haired girl curiously.

"She should come with us." She spoke up suddenly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"She's all alone and she's like me." Mira explained. "She can help me understand why Crowley was after me and maybe understand what else I might be able to do."

"I don't trust her." Dean pointed out.

"Do you trust me?" Mira asked.

"Of course." Dean replied. He looked at Mira, searching her eyes, then sighed. "Oh okay, she can come along. Let her borrow some clothes then because she doesn't seem to have anything other than that gown." Mira smiled and kissed his lips softly then took Emily into the washroom to help her with some clothes.

"This a good idea?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue." Dean replied, sighing.

* * *

So looks like Mira might have made a new friend but let's not forget what the demons did to "awaken" Emily last chapter. I sort of made that up as I went along, just typing the first thing that came to my mind and it worked out rather nicely when I finally went and looked things up. I got just a general bit of information from this web page http :/ thefae . Freeservers . Com/ (without the spaces of course and probably without the capitals). Just using that first page pretty much gave me the ideas for Emily and made me realize that I must have already been going in that sort of direction with Mira. Funny how things work out.


	19. The Big Reverse

**The Big Reverse  
**

This chapter sort of takes after The French Mistake. Just because I want to put the boys in that sort of situation lol.

* * *

"Will you quit watching the psycho chick?" Dean muttered to his brother.

"Well I'm sorry but she's been with us for about a week now." Sam retorted. "And I know she knows more than she's letting on."

"You're just bitchy because you lost a bed to her." Dean countered. Sam rolled his eyes and leaned back against the impala. The whole week since Emily had started tagging along with them, she had barely said anything out loud, choosing instead to talk telepathically with Mira rather then communicating with the brothers. It didn't bother Dean much, being glad not to have to deal with any sort of girl talk, but it sure seemed to bug Sam.

Currently, the brothers were standing on a back road with the Impala as they watched Mira and Emily, sitting in a field. Not far from them was what seemed to be an old rickety farm house. Dean had already given instructions to stay away from it but he noticed every time the girls moved, they ended up closer and closer to the house. He didn't trust Emily, and he definitely didn't trust leaving her alone with Mira to show her God knows what. But he had to trust Mira and trust that she knew what she was getting into. He knew she was anxious to find out what she was and why Crowley and other people were after her. It worried him just a bit that Mira had instantly jumped for this. It made him wonder if she would have jumped so quickly if just about anyone came along and said they knew about her and could help.

"She's not stupid, Dean." Sam pointed out, breaking his brother's chain of thought. Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You need to give Mira more credit. I know you're worried about her but she's not an idiot, she knows what she's doing."

"I still would like to know how you two became instant chums." Dean muttered, not intending for his brother to hear but guessing he did when Sam looked at him curiously. Neither of them said anything and slowly turned their attention back to the girls.

"So...there are realms...within a realm." Mira stated slowly.

"Far as I know." Emily muttered in agreement. "I'm not even sure how I know any of this. It's just...there."

"How come we can both read minds but you can do that healing thing and I can't?" Mira asked. She stood up to get feeling back in her legs.

"Different realms...different skills." Emily guessed, getting to her feet as well. Mira winced suddenly, her hand going to her head and she surveyed their surroundings. Emily looked around, having a similar feeling but different reaction.

"Dean." Mira called. The brothers instantly became alert and moved over to the girls. Dean put his hands on Mira's head and looked at her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Hello pests." Everyone turned to see a tall man standing between them and the Impala.

"Angel." Emily muttered.

"Oh...you've gotten another one have you?" The man asked, his eyes drifting from Mira to Emily.

"Raph, nice seeing you again...no wait...that's a lie, I'm sorry. Actually that's a lie too." Dean rattled on, hoping to draw attention away from the girls.

"Keep it up, Dean. Then you'll really be sorry." Raphael threatened. He looked at Sam and tilted his head in curiousity. "I see his soul is back."

"Yeah, ain't it the best." Dean taunted, starting to push Mira backwards towards the farmhouse. She followed his thought process and started backing up, only a little surprised to see Emily doing the same but then remembering that the redhead was like her.

"I'm just going to jump straight to the chase here." Raphael explained, moving towards them, forcing all of them to step back several paces. "I want the apocalypse. I want Heaven. It it down here on Earth. Castiel...doesn't."

"He's smart that way." Dean pointed out.

"You have no idea what's going on." Rachael ground out. He was backing them up to the farmhouse. "No idea...what that war is doing. You're just some puny little human with a lucky streak. But every streak has to end at some point."

"Leave them alone Raphael!" Another voice behind Raphael called out. The girls groaned at the appearance of another Angel.

"Balthazar. Pleasure seeing you here brother." Raphael's sincerity was fake. "I was wondering what had happened to you."

"Well I'm not the first brother to disappear off the radar." Balthazar commented with a grin.

_[Run...let's go, now!]_ Dean's voice snapped in Mira and Emily's heads. The red haired girl grabbed Sam's wrist and the four of them took off for the farm house. Emily released Sam when she knew he realized what was happening and in retrospect that probably wasn't the best idea. As they heard yelling behind them, the mind readers suddenly dropped to their knees, hands clenching their heads and screams issuing from their mouths.

"You son of a bitch, what are you doing to them?" Dean yelled angrily as he stared at the girls on the ground.

"I'm not letting you get away." Raphael announced. He was tackled to the ground a second later as Balthazar took him down and struggled with him.

Waves of energy rippled around all of them and it wasn't just coming from the Angels. Dean and Sam were surprised as they stared at the girls. Visually they weren't any different, both clutching their heads in pain as they kneeled on the ground, but there was something infinitely different about them then there was a minute ago. The brothers didn't get much time to figure out what was going on because a few seconds after they realized a difference with the girls, a shock wave sent them flying back through the wall of the farmhouse.

They went crashing down on a blue overstuffed mat with chunks of wood painted plastic around them.

"AND CUT!" Someone yelled.

"What the..." Dean cut himself off as he looked at their surroundings. Several cameras and three times as many people were hanging around them. He sat up and looked around more. Sam looked just as shocked and worried as Dean as he took in their current situation.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Some chick just tried to put make up on me!" Dean complained, trying to rub off any extra offending powder from his face. "What the hell?"

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"No seriously, what the hell?" Dean asked. "And where is Mira or that Emily girl?"

"I don't know." Sam repeated. "All I know is we're apparently actors on a tv show called Supernatural, based on our lives. You're Jensen Ackles and I'm something called a Jared Padalecki."

"You're polish now?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes. He paused and turned his head then nudged Dean. The older brother looked over to find 'Mira' and 'Castiel' talking and laughing. "About time!" The two headed over to the laughing pair. 'Castiel' sobered up when he noticed them and stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you guys alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." 'Castiel' replied.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked. 'Mira' raised an eyebrow and looked at 'Castiel'.

"To keep you out of Raphael's reach, Balthazar and the girls cast you into an alternate-reality." 'Castiel explained. Sam blinked in surprise and glanced at 'Mira' who was just standing there with her head tilted. She didn't seem right, particularly because she didn't have that tired expression that Sam had come to recognize her with. "A universe similar to ours in most respects yet dramatically different in others."

"So like...Bizarro Earth, right?" Dean asked. "Except instead of having Bizarro Superman, we get this clown factory."

"I think you might be getting a little too into it." 'Mira' spoke up with a slight laugh.

"What? Into what?" Dean asked.

"Summer, we need you on set." A man called over. 'Mira' turned to look at the man.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She replied. She looked back at the three men with her and smiled. "I gotta go do my next scene so I'll talk to you guys later."

"Summer?" Sam muttered, watching 'Mira' run off.

"No idea." Dean replied, looking disappointed.

"We only get her for a few days, then she has to go and film some stuff for The Cape." 'Castiel' explained. Dean and Sam looked at him to find him typing away on a phone.

"He's on twitter." Sam stated in surprise when he looked at the screen of the phone.

"Cas doesn't even know how to operate his voice mail, how the hell is he using twitter?" Dean remarked.

"I'm not as technologically deficient in real life guys." 'Castiel' retorted. He sighed and shook his head then started to walk away, typing as he went. "J squared is totally weird together, Misha minions."

"So what now, Padaleski?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Lecki." Sam said without thinking. He looked at his brother and noticed the raised eyebrow. "Pretty sure it's Lecki, not leski."

"Uh huh." Dean muttered slowly. He shook his head and went outside, Sam right behind him. Dean let out a sigh of relief when he saw the Impala sitting in the lot. "Thank God, my baby made it with us." He headed towards the car then froze when he saw several others that looked exactly the same.

"It's like Chuck's convention all over again." Sam remarked, staring at the Impalas.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Dean muttered.

* * *

So I just had to do this. I haven't seen this episode and haven't really seen much for it so this is basically just using the same premise and a couple of similar lines as the episode but that's it.


	20. The Fix Up

**The Fix Up  
**

Oh geez, holy hell, I am so so so sorry it's been so long for this story. I'm ashamed to say that I sort of actually forgot about it but I'm back now and I promise I won't do that again. This is going to hop between the boys and the girls. Balthazar is going to help the girls understand more about themselves.

Oh and that last episode with the Jefferson Starships (can't stop laughing lol)...some very funny moments there, especially when Dean hurts Castiel's feelings lol. Just wanted to hug the poor Angel, looking so upset and sulking.

* * *

"Dude, you married Ruby." Dean muttered.

"It's not Ruby." Sam argued. "Just...some girl that...looks like her. Apparently played her in the...show."

"You have a twisted home life here." Dean observed as they climbed out of the car back at the studio.

"Like yours is any better?" Sam questioned. Dean shrugged, not wanting to talk about how this alter version of himself spent all his money on useless gadgets and hookers. Although he wouldn't say it out loud but he did think the remote control helicopter was pretty cool.

"Hey you're back." 'Mira' called out as she walked over to them. The only thing the boys had managed to find out about her was her first name, Summer.

"Uh...yep...we're back." Dean stated.

"I can see that." Summer replied, smiling. "Well we have to go do a scene. I have no idea where Misha is but knowing him he's on twitter, chatting it up with his 'minions'." She laughed slightly. "And I have to do this fast because I have to run and do filming for another show soon."

"You uh...you've been in another show?" Dean asked.

"I've been in a couple." Summer replied, raising an eyebrow. "You know...Firefly, Terminator, The Cape. Now come on, I'm really pressed on time here Jensen."

"That would be you." Sam whispered. Dean nodded slightly and followed the girl away from his brother. Sam glanced around before heading for a row of trailers.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"How did we get out of there?" Emily asked.

"I don't know but where are Dean and Sam?" Mira asked, dropping her hands from her head and looking around.

"You willed them to safety and I just helped out a bit." Balthazar explained, standing over the girls. They both looked up at him. "They're targeted more than you two are...for now at least. The Angel community doesn't want to stress itself with Fae folk too much."

"We sent the boys away?" Mira asked. Balthazar nodded. "Wow."

"Yep...you two are a pretty strong pair." The Angel mused, walking around them to a chair. "Even if one of you has only been awaken for a short time. But that's to be expecting considering the way she was brought in." Mira and Emily looked at each other as Balthazar sat on the chair.

"How was I brought in?" Emily asked, knowing she was the one being talked about.

"Demons woke you up." Balthazar explained, leaning forward. "You're younger than Miranda but you missed the average age. Or moment. Usually high stress triggers it and I always thought that when your town got destroyed and your family killed then you would have been triggered but nope."

"So if demons...woke her up...what does that mean?" Mira asked.

"That means that she's more demonic than you, which explains her kidnapping Dean." Balthazar replied. "She would have been on a vengeance run. New powers, someone who's caused you pain is nearby, you'd want to get even."

"Sam doesn't remember." Emily spoke up suddenly. "He doesn't remember destroying my town or killing my family. And I don't know the real reason."

"Your town was overrun." Balthazar explained. "It was a demonic hell hole, pit of despair. Your family had been possessed and they probably would have killed you. When someone like Sam is soulless, they do what they know how to do and don't consider the consequences or how it'll make someone feel."

"Because he wouldn't feel." Mira muttered, remembering how Sam was just before they found out he didn't have his soul. Balthazar nodded in agreement. "So, where are Sam and Dean?"

"I'm hoping safe." Balthazar admitted. "You two sent them away, I just made sure it was a place similar but vastly different to our reality." Mira stared at the Angel. "If it happened right, they should return within a few hours...or if their lives become endangered."

"Knowing them...it'll be the second one." Mira mused out loud. Balthazar just smiled in agreement.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Sam off to the side, watching Dean and Summer. He had to admit that now that she wasn't behaving all cheerful, she did have a remarkable resemblance to Mira. Dean was a little awkward, even after getting the script to be able to know what he had to say but he seemed to be doing alright. Sam looked at the director and the other people sitting around the tv screens and raised an eyebrow at them frowning.

"He's going to be here." Summer spoke slowly, her head tilting slightly to the side in such a way that resembled Mira that Dean was a little surprised. "He's coming...you need to get out...the window...gotta find the window."

"What is she doing? Those aren't the lines." The director straightened up in his chair. Sam paused and looked back at the set.

"Mir?" Dean whispered, putting his hands on Summer's arms. "Who's coming?"

"Agent of Raph...DUCK!" Summer suddenly grabbed Dean's arms and yanked him down. Sam instantly dropped to the ground as well without knowing why until a second later. Gun shots rang through the studio and the director and crew members fell off their seats with bullet wounds. Dean pulled Summer up into a crouch and they ran with Sam following right behind them.

"Raphael's sending people to off us now?" Dean muttered, glancing around a corner, listening to the sounds of yelling and gun shots.

"Looks like." Sam replied.

"What is going on?" Summer asked. The brothers looked at her and realized just how scared she was. Whatever had happened back on set seemed to be just a fluke.

"You need to listen very carefully." Dean instructed, putting his hands back on Summer's arms to try and comfort her somehow. "You have to go through that window there and run to get help, you got that?"

"What about you guys?" Summer asked.

"We'll be fine, now go." Dean ordered. Summer looked like she wanted to argue more but then gave a nod of agreement and hurried out through the window. Dean sighed then looked at Sam. "So...any ideas how to survive this?"

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Mira became aware of a creeping feeling running up and down her spine that felt like it was trying to tell her something important. When she voiced it to Balthazar, he smiled and laughed slightly. Mira looked at Emily who shrugged.

"That's good, Miranda." Balthazar went on to explain. "Your instincts are getting stronger. Now listen carefully, what's it mean?"

"I don't..." Mira started, then faded off as her head tilted. She blinked several times, her vision blurring, crossing over with seeing Balthazar and seeing Dean. She could hear her own voice, or at least a voice that sounded similar, and wondered if she was speaking out loud where she was. When she saw more then felt herself drop to the ground and heard gun shots, she knew her scream was more out loud then just in this vision scene.

"Mira?" Emily asked, uncertain.

"The boys are in trouble." Mira stated.

"Of course they are." Balthazar sighed and shook his head. "You need to pull them back."

"How?" Emily asked.

"Listen to what your instincts are saying, I can't tell you how." Balthazar explained. Mira and Emily looked at each other, worried.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Sam distracted their would be attacker while Dean snuck up and tackled the man to the ground. They fell through a set wall and Dean had a moment to wonder how and why there was a replica of the hotel room from when Gabriel had sent him and Sam into TV Land. He only wondered it for a moment before he started trading punches with the attacker.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. The older brother barely paid until he heard the ringing in his ears. He clamped his hands over his ears, allowing the attacker to draw back his leg and land a kick to Dean's midsection, sending him crashing back into his brother and both stumbled into a flimsy wall which gave way under their combined weight. They could vaguely hear a male voice screaming in protest before everything went silent and dark.

"Dean? Dean can you hear me? Sammy?" Mira's voice was panicked and worried as she gripped Dean's shoulders and shook him. He groaned and opened his eyes, blinking them a few times before looking around. He was a little surprised to find himself on a bed in a motel room. Looking to the side, he found Emily sitting on the second bed with Sam looking around the room.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Raphael was going to do something but me and Emily somehow sent you guys away." Mira explained.

"Then Balthazar took us somewhere to show us things." Emily continued.

"He explained more of what we are and what we can do." Mira picked up the next line.

"And then Mira felt something which led to her realizing you guys were in trouble." Emily rattled out as she picked a piece of styrofoam off Sam's shirt.

"So Balthazar barked orders at us to listen to our instincts until we finally managed it and brought you guys back." Mira finished off as she and Emily looked at the guys, waiting for their reactions.

_[Holy shit.]_ Dean thought.

_[That was a little weird how they spoke like that.]_ Sam thought. Emily laughed slightly and Mira gave her a look.

"So...fake Cas was right?" Dean asked. When the girls tilted their heads, it was the brothers' turn to explain what had happened.

"You were married to Ruby?" Mira asked, looking at Sam who had sat up during the explanations.

"She wasn't actually Ruby." Sam defended with a sigh, rubbing his head.

"Can we just agree to never speak of this incident ever again?" Dean asked.

"Fine." The girls agreed. Sam just nodded, more than happy to never bring up what had happened in the alternate world again.

* * *

That sort of felt like a disaster...yikes. But at least I got something and I switched it up from the show. Now like I've said before, I'm not bringing in the Mother of All nonsense but I don't know if I want to include the whole Castiel going dark and working with Crowley. He does sort of have his own story with me (IE. Shattered, go check it out if you're not already reading) so I don't know what to do with him here lol. Don't need to be giving myself two different versions of him and accidentally switch them around...double yikes there.


	21. Stay With Me

**Stay With Me  
**

So I've been keeping up with season six even though I haven't really been keeping up with this story. I wanted to see where it was going before I got back to this story so I apologize for the wait. I have come up with a way to incorporate that stuff into this story without it being odd how Mira didn't notice that Castiel never actually killed Crowley. And while I really really want to put in the whole "Jefferson Starship" bit (I can't see or hear that name without laughing now), since I have kept the whole Mother of All thing from my story, I have no idea on how to bring them in.

Kind of interesting that, in the last episode, Sam has a run in with a girl he killed while soulless, and in here he gets a girl who's family he destroyed while soulless lol.

PS. I may need tissues...just giving fair warning.

* * *

Sam and Emily walked through the tall stalks of corn, heavy rain falling down and soaking them but it was better than being in a room with Dean and Mira at the moment. They were pretty sure the couple was either still arguing over a course of action or had ended up, just to piss him off, on Sam's bed, completely naked, and screwing like animals. Either way, Sam and Emily had decided to finish off the case on their own.

It wasn't hard as far as cases went. They had ended up at the farm house to find the farmer and his wife dead but they had tracked the monster in the basement, eating their hearts. Sam had distracted the monster long enough for Emily to sneak up on it and plunge a knife into the back of it's skull.

"I think we're going the wrong way." Sam muttered, looking around. The corn was even taller than him so it was a little hard to find their way out of the field.

"Well...upside to the farmer being dead...don't have to worry about him coming through any time soon." Emily pointed out. Sam looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "That was a little morbid, wasn't it?"

"Just a little." Sam agreed, smiling slightly anyways. Emily bit her lip and grinned. She pushed at her soaked red hair to get it out of her face. "Hang on, I got an idea."

"What?" Emily asked. She got a glimpse into his mind on the idea just before he put his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She yelped slightly in surprise then looked around as her head came over the corn stalks. "We are definitely in the direction."

"Which way then?" Sam asked.

"We need to sort of go...back towards the right." Emily directed. Sam looked up at her and she pointed in the direction that she was talking about. With a nod, the hunter slowly lowered the Fae girl back to her feet. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she went down and his arms stayed around her waist.

"Did that really surprise you?" Sam asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention to what you thinking." Emily explained. Sam grinned and pushed the rebel hair from her face. He looked at her carefully, taking in the cut on her cheek from the earlier encounter with the monster. Her arm was starting to bruise up as well and Sam knew his shirt was ripped from a slash across his chest.

_[Is it wrong to think that she's beautiful at a time like this?]_ Sam thought to himself, completely forgetting that Emily could hear. She giggled slightly and he paused before going a little red when he realized that she knew what he was thinking. He jumped in surprise when she suddenly kissed him, her lips moving gently against his. Sam wasn't too sure what brought this on but, as he fell into the kiss, he really didn't care. His arms tightened around her, pulling her soaked body against his equally wet one.

He didn't know how he got on the ground or when his shirt was pulled off but when he felt Emily's hand running across the scratch on his chest, he looked down in time to see a blue glow and the wavering affect before the skin healed over.

"Can you do that to yourself?" Sam asked. Emily shrugged then shook her head. Sam reached up and brushed his thumb across the cut on her cheek.

"Can we stay here for a bit?" Emily asked softly. The hunter looked her over carefully before sitting up and pressing his lips back to hers.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Mira and Dean wandered through the old graveyard that was nearby their motel. Hands clasped together as Mira shone a flashlight around at the tombstones. They knew that Sam and Emily had gone to take care of the monster case but something seemed to have been bugging Mira and her instincts had led the two of them to the graveyard.

"Couldn't have waited until the rain stopped?" Dean questioned. Mira looked at him apologetically as she brushed her wet hair behind her ear. "Anything jumping out at ya?"

"Not yet." Mira replied. She moved the flashlight to another tombstone and looked over the name before continuing on. Dean sighed and kept up with her, hoping whatever this was would get solved soon. Mira slipped her hand from his and moved a bit further ahead as he looked around to take in the size of the graveyard.

"Mir, maybe we should just come back..." Dean faded off as he turned to look at his girlfriend once more, only to find her no longer there. The edges of his vision had gone a little darker than usual but he paid no attention to that. He ignored the sudden slight ache in the side of his neck as he looked around for the missing brunette. "Damn it, MIRA!"

"I found her." A voice hissed as a shadowy looking creature/person stepped from around a tombstone. "Right here."

"What did you do to her?" Dean asked angrily.

"You already know." The shadow thing hissed again. It moved, coming closer to him. Dean took out his gun and aimed. The shadow thing stopped and looked like it was moving it's arms up. "Yes, yes, yes, oh you are angry."

"Where is she? What did you do?" Dean asked, getting louder. His neck hurt even more, it was almost throbbing at this point. He was just too worried about Mira to notice.

"Here." The shadow thing whispered. Dean narrowed his eyes, his hand shaking slightly as he held the gun up. "Dean...do it...do it, Dean...pull the trigger."

"Don't think I won't" Dean ground out.

"Then do it." The shadow thing retorted. There was barely a second thought as his finger tightened and the gun shot rang out. The shadow thing stumbled back then crumbled to the ground. Dean breathed heavily then finally slapped his hand to his neck. There was a pause when he felt something squish under his hand then moved it to see a small bug like creature thing now dead on his palm.

A horrible sinking feeling took him over as he slowly moved his eyes to where the shadow thin had fallen. His face paled and his eyes widened as the thing wavered slightly before revealing Mira's curled up figure in it's place.

"Oh no...oh God, please no." Dean muttered. He wiped the bug on a tombstone and ran to Mira's side. She groaned when he touched her then looked at him with confused eyes. "Oh God, baby...Mira, I'm sorry...I'm so fucking sorry. Hang on, please just hang on. Stay with me."

"There was...something...on your neck." Mira muttered.

"Yeah it...I don't know what it was." Dean replied. He pulled Mira onto his lap and looked around. "CAS! CAS, I NEED HELP! PLEASE!"

"Dean..." Mira whispered.

"It's gonna be okay, baby, just hang on." Dean assured the wounded girl on his lap. "Please just hang in there. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"Something's still wrong." Mira remarked. Dean paused and looked at her. "Something's still..." Her voice faded as her eyes started to drift shut.

"What? Something's what? Come on, Mir, don't do this!" Dean ordered, shaking his girlfriend. She groaned as a red ring of energy started to glow around her. "Mira?"

"Something..." Mira started but faded off again.

"No, no, no, Mira come on!" Dean started to really panic now as the glow moved across Mira's skin. His mind started to jump through various things he had read, wondering if this was a Fae thing. Was this what happened when they died? Please God, don't let this be what happens when they die. "Shit...CAS!"

"It's...It's all...be alright...it..." Mira tried to speak but as her faded, so did her body.

"No! NO! MIRA!" Dean shouted as he tried to grip the girl tighter to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head slightly. "Mira come on, stay with me now. Please...please baby...don't..." He never got to finish his begging as he felt the weight disappear and his arms crossed over his chest.

He was afraid to open his eyes.

He didn't want to see what wasn't there.

Mira would be gone when he opened his eyes.

And it was all his fault.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Mir, maybe we should just come back..." Dean faded off. Mira looked over at him to see him looking around, confused and worried. There was a dark spot on his neck and she frowned slightly, wondering what it was. "Damn it, MIRA!"

"What, I'm right here." Mira replied, stepping from around a tombstone that she had been examining. "Are you okay?"

"What did you do to her?" Dean asked angrily.

"Who?" Mira asked, looking even more confused. She stepped closer to Dean but stopped as he held up his gun. She puts her hands up defensively and stared at the thing on Dean's neck. "Okay Dean, you're not thinking straight.

"Where is she? What did you do?" Dean asked, getting louder. Mira could tell by his thoughts that his neck was hurting but he was too worried for her to notice. That's when it hit her that the thing on his neck was causing some hallucination for him.

"Shit." Mira muttered. She saw his hand shaking, watched his eyes narrow, and knew she had to think fast. "Dean please...don't do it...it's me, Dean...just put the gun away."

"Don't think I won't" Dean ground out. For a second, Mira thought she had gotten through to him but then she heard the conversation replying itself in Dean's mind, how he thought it was going, and got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She looked at the thing on her boyfriend's neck and started to wonder about how to bring whatever powers she had to the front.

Just as she was feeling that burning sensation in her chest that she had begun to associate with her abilities, Dean pulled the trigger and a different burning sensation took over. She gasped and crumbled to the ground, her hands covering the bleeding wound. It was a few seconds later that Dean had come to her, apologizing and begging her to stay with him. But something else was happening. The original burning feeling was back, stronger than before, and she felt rather than saw the energy around her. Wondering what it meant but knowing it wasn't supposed to be bad, Mira tried to convey that to Dean but the blood loss had gotten to her.

She could feel his pain, hear his guilty thoughts, and she wanted so badly to take it all away but as her eyes drifted shut she knew she had just doomed him to an unknown amount of time with that pain.

And this time, she was the guilty feeling one.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Sam had never felt better.

Emily couldn't help but smile slightly at the happiness radiating off her companion. She knew what it was about, knew what he was going through, and couldn't help but be in the same position. At first, she had just wanted sex. She just wanted to be there, in that corn field in the rain, and have a good round of unbridled sex. But then...as she felt how he felt, heard what he thought, something in her opened up and connected with him. It both terrified and thrilled her to feel like this. When he looked at her as they walked back to the motel, his hand reaching out and sliding comfortably into hers, her heart gave a bit of a jump and her face was tinted with some red as she smiled happily.

"They're not here." Sam commented as they walked into the room. Emily looked around, searching for residual energy from her fellow Fae. It was a weak feeling so that meant Dean and Mira had left the room a while ago. There was another sort of energy in the room, something that Emily didn't recognize or like the feel of.

"There's a note." She informed Sam as she moved to the nightstand between the two beds. Perched against the alarm clock was a note that said the other two had gone to the graveyard to follow some feeling of Mira's.

"Think we should go see if they need help?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm...well I don't really want to but I suppose we have to." Emily replied. Sam smiled and snaked an arm around her waist, kissing her forehead. Emily grinned. "It's a shame we only have the one room for all four of us."

"Maybe we can get another one later." Sam suggested. "But for now, we should go check on my brother and his girlfriend."

"Yeah." Emily agreed. They headed back out and made their way to the graveyard. Emily shuddered as they stepped through the gates. She moved herself closer to Sam who kept his arm firmly around her. The strange energy feeling from the room was here as well, only stronger and made Emily want to vomit into the nearest bush.

"Dean?" Sam called out. He wasn't too sure if it was the smartest move but he didn't know how else he was going to find his brother.

_[Just...gone...I can't believe it.]_

"This way." Emily instructed, pulling Sam in the direction that she felt Dean's thoughts coming. They found the older Winchester seconds later, kneeling on the ground, his arms awkwardly around himself as if they had originally been around someone else, his head down and his gun sitting a few feet ahead of him.

"Dean?" Sam asked carefully. His brother made no response. Emily looked around then nudged Sam before pointing at the remains of the bug creature smeared on the tombstone. Sam frowned then went to Dean and crouched down in front of him. "Dean? Can you hear me? What happened? Where's Mira?"

It took a few seconds for him to respond. His head stayed down, he remained unmoving and for a while, Sam almost thought that his brother was froze. But then Dean spoke and all he said was one word that sent chills down the younger man's spine.

"Gone."

* * *

Yikes, so don't get your pitchforks and torches and come hunt me down, I swear Mira will be back. The next chapter is going to have a couple of time jumps maybe, depending on how long certain things get. But I don't plan to have Mira back in until after the season finale with Castiel declaring himself as God. I have a theory on that and I plan to play it out with our lovely Fae girls assisting.


	22. In The Fear

**In The Fear  
**

Arg! I've been working on this chapter for like a week now. I vowed to finish it before my birthday which is next monday (june 13) so if this isn't up to standards then I really apologise. I never knew how hard it was to write this story without having Mira involved with everyone.

Return of Samuel! I don't know if anyone's been looking forward to this or not but with what happened last chapter, Dean's gonna be in his dark place.

* * *

Emily had informed Dean that Mira hadn't died. The residual energy of the girl didn't match anything related to death. That had been two weeks and countless bottles of booze ago. Dean was back on that self destructive stage where he decided to only focus on the job and at the same time, drink himself into oblivion. Sam hurt every time he watched his brother sink lower and lower into that dark hole. He remembered, back before he said yes to Lucifer, how Dean was and Sam hated it. Seeing Dean with Mira had given the younger Winchester hope that his brother was going to be okay finally.

And then this had to happen.

Between Dean's depression and Sam's pain, Emily wasn't even sure how she felt. She registered both Winchesters' emotions and thoughts and in the end, wasn't capable of coming up with a way to fix it. Dean barely spoke and he never said a word to her, everything was directed to Sam. While that didn't bother Emily much, she knew this whole thing was starting to take a toll on both brothers.

They had gone to Bobby and had spent the last few days with the older man. Bobby had, of course, been skeptical of Emily and she didn't blame him, especially when they had arrived and she had felt an urge to get outside of the protective markings. Her demonic awakening had done something to her, that was for sure. They had brought along the remains of the bug creature and spent the time there trying to find out what it was.

"It's an agent." Everyone looked up from their books to find Castiel standing in the middle of the room, looking at all of them.

"An agent of what?" Dean asked, teeth clenching as he narrowed his eyes slightly at his friends. Two weeks later and he finally decides to show up.

"A demon known for playing off the fears of people." Castiel explained. "His agents attach to the victims and open up their fears."

"Wow." Emily muttered softly. She paused slightly then slowly turned her eyes to Castiel. Something was strange about this Angel. He was incredibly guarded but she heard different things coming from him. None of which she found comforting in any way. Castiel looked at her and she carefully turned her eyes back to her book.

"This is the second Fae." The Angel remarked more as a statement than a question.

"This is Emily." Sam introduced. The girl just lifted a hand slightly in greeting. "How many are there supposed to be?"

"On Earth, several people have the potential. Whether they survive after their awakening is a completely different thing." Castiel explained. Emily felt a chill up her spine and unconsciously shifted closer to Sam. The hunter looked at her and put his arm around her.

"Where were you?" Dean asked, tossing his book aside and standing up. Castiel looked at him and tilted his head. "Two weeks ago, where the hell were you?"

"In Heaven...dealing with my war." Castiel replied.

"You couldn't have spared five fucking seconds to come down here and heal Mira?" Dean asked angrily.

"I'm sorry for what happened but I..." Castiel started.

"Yeah, yeah I know...you're in a war." Dean remarked dryly. "But yet you had the time to come down here now and tell us what this damn thing was that was stuck on my neck that night."

"I...need help." Castiel sighed. "It coincides with what you're looking into."

"Get their help." Dean replied, waving at the others before walking out of the room. They all flinched at the sound of the back door slamming.

"What's going on Cas?" Sam asked.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Dean and Emily followed along behind Sam and Bobby as they walked through an old paper mill. The older Winchester had been informed on what was going on after Castiel left and, since he felt the need to take out a big ugly, he went along with them.

Especially since the big ugly they could be dealing with was the fear demon.

Using Dean's previous experience as example and Castiel's suggestions, all four of them had scarves on and their collars up to protect their necks.

"Why do they always have to be in spooky places?" Emily asked quietly.

"It's a fear demon." Dean replied. "This sort of helps it's case, don't you think?" Emily shrugged and sighed as she shone a flashlight around. She glanced up as Bobby looked back and raised an eyebrow at him.

_[Freaky girl.]_ Bobby thought, looking forward again.

"There's something up ahead." Sam whispered. They all paused to listen and heard scuffling sounds. Dean lifted up his gun and pulled Emily around behind him. They moved slowly and quietly towards the noise. Sam leaned on the door and held up his hand. He counted silently, dropping fingers as he went.

_[Damn demons causing all this mess. Can't believe I'm still working for him...]_

Emily blinked and raised an eyebrow as Sam banged the door open and all three hunters aimed their guns in. A balding man turned around, his own gun aimed at them. Emily felt Dean tense up next to her before he pushed between Sam and Bobby.

"Welcome to next time you asshole." Dean announced, about to push his gun to Samuel's head.

"Dean no!" Sam called out, hurrying forward to pull his brother's arm down.

"You don't remember what he did to us! What he helped Crowley do to Mira!" Dean argued.

"We may need him." Sam reasoned. Dean narrowed his eyes at his grandfather but put his gun down.

"I'm gonna be watching you. Soon as this is done, you're gonna be bug food in the ground." He promised.

"Yeah...sure." Samuel muttered.

"You must be the grandfather I been hearing about." Bobby spoke up, moving over to join the brothers. Emily stayed back, her eyes darting around.

"You must be the man pretending to be their father." Samuel countered.

"Someone has to." Bobby returned the shot.

"Uh huh." Samuel nodded disinterested as his eyes moved to look behind them. "Unless that girl got a dye job...that's not her."

"Eyes off the girl, jackass." Dean demanded.

"She the replacement?" Samuel asked, eyes dropping to look at Dean. Next second the older man was falling to the ground, hand to his face and Dean was rubbing his knuckles.

"Good swing." Bobby commented. Emily finally walked over to them and stood between Sam and Dean. The younger brother looked at the red headed Fae and wondered vaguely if it was a good idea to have her here. She shot him a look and he mentally apologized, sliding his arm around her and squeezing her hip lightly.

"What are you even doing here?" Dean asked, glaring down at his grandfather.

"Probably the same thing you lot are here for." Samuel replied, getting up slowly. "Although...what's with the scarves?"

"Fear demon agents attach at the neck." Bobby explained. Samuel just raised an eyebrow then nodded, pulling his collar up.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

It was bright, she couldn't deny that.

And colourful.

And warm.

And lonely.

Of course, she wasn't alone exactly, there were dozens of people around, doing their own things.

But she still couldn't help feeling alone.

"You can't go back there." A woman stepped up behind Mira. The younger of the two didn't raise her eyes from the clay she had been toying with.

"I can." Mira stated firmly.

"Why would you turn away from all of this?" The woman asked. Mira lifted her eyes to her finally. Cherry red hair fell in long waves over slightly tanned skin. A blue-white dress draped over the woman's body, reaching to her ankles to leave her feet free. Silver eyes gazed at the younger girl with such an incredulous expression.

"Why should I be forced to stay in one place?" Mira countered with a raised eyebrow.

"He shot you." The woman reminded her. Mira looked back at the clay to realize that she had molded it into a replica of Dean's head.

"It was an accident." She muttered, her fingers unconsciously lifting to touch at the spot on her chest where the bullet had penetrated.

"Is this the right thing for you to do?" The woman questioned.

"Yes." Mira replied without a second to think. She knew she had to go back. Her fellow Fae had pulled her to their realm to heal her from the nearly fatal shot but she couldn't stay there. She couldn't leave Dean to feel the way she knew he was feeling.

"Things will be very different for you when you return. Time is slower here than over there." The woman pointed out, testing the girl's conviction.

"Then the sooner I return, the better." Mira stated.

"You are very strong willed, you fit in so well with us." The woman laughed slightly. Mira grinned and looked up at the woman who she supposed was her superior. There had never been any sort of ranking explained but Mira had been polite and done as the others had asked until it came to their moments of convincing her to stay. She had already convinced several of who she assumed were the youngest, but this woman was one of the eldest, she was sure of that.

"I have to go back to them. I have to go back to him." Mira spoke firmly, brown eyes locked on the silver of the other woman. "You've said that you wanted me happy. Being there would make me happy."

"It will be very dark times for your return. Are you prepared for what you may have to face?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Mira answered instantly again.

"Rest for tonight." The woman ordered softly. "It will be a busy day tomorrow." She walked away and Mira smiled brightly.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

_[How the hell did I agree to this?]_ Samuel's thoughts were really starting to bug Emily. She kept quiet on them but she couldn't keep herself from glaring at the old man, wishing she had Mira's capabilities to burn people. She decided instead to just try and block him out as she stretched her limits to try and hear Dean and Bobby as they moved elsewhere in the building. Sam and Emily had been the ones least likely to attempt to kill Samuel so when it came time to split up, they had the grandfather to deal with.

"Are we sure it's here still?" Sam asked.

"That's what I'm starting to wonder." Emily muttered. "I'm not hearing or feeling anything that's not human." After speaking that, she frowned slightly and stopped walking. Sam looked at her, curious and worried. Samuel turned around and raised an eyebrow. Emily looked at them both then her eyes landed on Samuel's neck. Sam read the girl's expression and turned slowly to look at Samuel. They hadn't seen it from behind with his collar being up but now that he was facing them, they could see it, nuzzled in there under the collar, attached to the older man's neck.

"Shit." Sam muttered.

"What's the matter with you two?" Samuel asked.

"Maybe he doesn't have any fears?" Emily whispered, her eyes staying on the little bug like thing attached to Samuel's neck.

"Everybody's afraid of something." Sam replied.

"Get moving, don't have time for this." Samuel snapped, turning back around and continuing on. Sam and Emily looked at each other and, when Emily shrugged, they followed after the grandfather carefully. The red haired Fae kept a close check on the old man's thoughts, listening in as they got more and more paranoid. He started to glance back at them repeatedly and it wasn't long before he convinced them to walk ahead of him.

"They don't set off a vibe." Emily whispered as it began to dawn on her. "They're off the sensing radar. The demon probably is too."

"That's not good." Sam mumbled, glancing back at Samuel and watching as his grandfather's hand tightened on his gun. "Can you hear if Dean and Bobby are okay?"

"They're getting frustrated at not finding anything yet." Emily replied. "They're heading the same sort of direction as us. We'll probably meet up in a minute."

"Good." Sam decided.

_[How stupid do they think I am? Like I can't hear them, I know they've got a plan against me.]_ Samuel's paranoid thoughts put Emily on high alert. _[They're going to kill me. Dean made that promise already. Him and the old man probably have something set up. This whole fear demon nonsense was a trick. The little girl probably did something to me.]_

The shift in the air meant one thing and Emily wasted no time in grabbing Sam and pulling him behind an old printing press just as the gun shot rang out.

"YOU WON'T GET ME!" Samuel yelled.

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

"It got him finally." Emily replied, leaning over to look around the machine. She yelped as another shot was fired and Sam pulled her back. They moved quickly when they heard Samuel's footsteps coming their way. "What do we do?"

"Stay out of gun range." Sam replied, putting a finger against his lips and crouching down behind a box. Emily leaned her back on the box and closed her eyes. Something in her head felt like a ringing bell and it was starting to hurt. She could feel Sam worrying about her.

"What are you guys shooting..." Bobby's voice called out but was cut off as another gun shot rang out. He and Dean ducked back around the corner and frowned. "What was that for?"

"He's a dick...can I shoot him now?" Dean asked.

"Be my guest." Bobby answered. Dean leaned around the corner and watched Samuel move their way. Bobby pushed him to go around to the other end of the room

"I'm not getting that table!" Samuel called out. "You hear me...NO ONE IS PUTTING ME ON A DAMN TORTURE TABLE!"

"Sam..." Emily muttered in a pained voice. The young hunter looked at her. "Something else is here." Frowning, Sam looked around the room carefully but only saw Samuel. He looked back at Emily and gripped her shoulders as her breathing when shallow and her hands drifted up into her hair. A flash of black crossed her eyes and she whimpered.

Samuel twisted around in the middle of the room and looked for the source of the noise. A dark shadowy figure followed directly behind him as he moved for the box at the end of the room. He could hear the girl whimpering and see Sam's boot sticking out. He would put them down before they could get him. He would put bullets in their heads before they could think to yell. He rounded the both, the young pair in sight now, and lifted his arm, gun aimed.

Several shots were fired and Emily let out a small scream as they echoed through the room. Sam flinched and looked at the girl in fear before realizing she was unharmed. He turned as he heard a thud and saw not only Samuel on the ground but a smoking body comprised of nothing of darkness. The bug thing attached to Samuel's neck fell off and fizzled up as it's master dissolved into a black goo.

Emily collapsed against Sam and he held her tightly, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

So that's it for my episode chapters. The next one will be taking place after the season finale with the problems centering around de-souling Castiel and something else I got up my sleeve. Just imagine the rest of the episodes as they were. I thought about doing Frontier land but I couldn't figure out how to fit in Emily so if I set it that she just stays with Bobby then there would be no point in the episode.

I will say this though for future chapters...this isn't the only time you'll see stuff from the Fae Realm. I have a plan for the future.

And to clear things up because I don't think it'll be mentioned much in later chapters either...the more times Emily gets exposure to demon abilities (like the fear demon at the end there was starting to affect her and Sam as well as Samuel), the more she turns due to the demonic awakening.


	23. The New Problems

**The New Problems**

So this chapter brings Mira back as well as has God-Cas and the return of our friendly little demon girl. If I mess up on the time line at one point, then I apologise, I just don't remember how long it's been between Sam getting his soul back and Mira "dying".

* * *

Why was it always apples?

Sam looked around, his gaze falling more on the picnic basket next to him then anything else around him. In the basket, as always, was apples and he really couldn't understand it. What did apples have to do with anything?

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sam jumped and spun around to find a grinning Mira behind him. He stared at her for a moment, unsure if she was actually there or if it was some mental trick. When nothing changed, he went to her and hugged her. Mira giggled and returned the hug happily.

"I can't believe you're here...and you're okay." Sam commented.

"I can't believe that creepy wall is gone and you're not a useless lump of nonsense...no offense." Mira retorted. Sam laughed and looked around. "Still haven't figured out the apples yet though huh?"

"No." Sam replied.

"Oh well, they're good." Mira decided with a smile. The smile dropped and she looked at her friend carefully. "How is Dean?"

"Not good." Sam answered with a sigh. Mira looked down, guilt overflowing. "It's been two months Mira." Her head snapped up and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wasn't that long there..." Mira's voice drifted off as she frowned slightly, wondering about the time differences now.

"Are you...back with us?" Sam asked, hope swelling inside of him. "Or are you still...wherever it was you've been." He didn't want to think of where she could have possibly been. Afterall, she did look and act just like normal old Mira, maybe things weren't too bad. But he still wanted her back, for Dean's sake if nothing else.

"I'm actually...back." Mira replied. "Where are you guys now?"

"Minnesota." Sam stated.

"Minneapolis?" Mira asked. Sam nodded. "Okay good, that's not far then, I'm only in Wisconsin."

"Then you can come meet us?" Sam asked. Mira paused then shook her head slowly. "We'll have to go to you?"

"Yeah, I sort of can't just leave." Mira explained. "I'm at Chippewa Falls. There's a circus..." She literally faded off as she disappeared from the scenery. Sam looked around, feeling himself starting to wake up before he vanished as well.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Sam's still asleep and Emily's getting ice." Dean muttered into his phone. He held the device with his shoulder as he ran a needle through his skin to stitch up a wound that he refused to let Emily heal. "You hear anything on our not so friendly neighborhood Angel gone psycho?"

"Nothing yet, he's keeping pretty low profile for someone who's claimed that we follow him or get destroyed." Bobby remarked through the phone.

"Well don't let your guard down." Dean muttered.

"You really think he'll try and kill us?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." Dean replied without a second thought. He heard Bobby sigh and let the silence carry for a minute. He picked up his beer and finished it off as Emily walked into the room. "Call me if there's anything you hear Bobby."

"Yeah okay, be careful." Bobby replied before Dean hung up.

"Everyone's worried about you." Emily commented, sitting herself on the bed next to Sam and looking him over. Dean just made a noise of acknowledgment and wrapped a length of gauze around the fresh stitches. He didn't need to hear about the pity parties they've been throwing him over the last few weeks. "I know you don't want to hear it but..."

"Then don't say it!" Dean snapped. "And stay out of my head!" Emily huffed and turned her attention to the younger brother. "I'm going for a drive."

"But..." Emily started then faded off as Dean just walked out of the room without anything else said. She sighed, slightly relieved to not have Dean's anger rolling around her head.

A few minutes later, Emily was sitting at the table, watching some random show on Sam's laptop. She wasn't tired yet so there was no use trying to fall asleep and she wasn't going to deny Sam any sleep when it was so hard to come by these days.

"Em...where's Dean?" Sam's somewhat sleepy voice drove the Fae's attention to the man sitting up on the bed.

"He went out, why? Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I just...I know where Mira is." Sam replied. Emily was on the bed in seconds, staring at the hunter. "She's back."

"How do you know this?" Emily asked.

"I...I'm not really too sure but...we...we've both been in this weird...field...dream thing...in my head..." Sam shook his head as he tried to explain. He suddenly started to wonder about how it was that he was connected with Mira like that. He thought back to when he had gotten his soul returned and tried to remember everything that had happened but all he remembered was the pain of the moment.

"What did she say?" Emily asked, trying to snap him back to the present.

"Oh uh...she's...in Wisconsin." Sam thought back on the conversation he had just had. "A place called...Chippewa Falls."

"Like Titanic?" Emily asked.

"Huh?" Sam asked, blinking.

"Nevermind, what's in Chippewa Falls?" Emily questioned.

"A circus apparently." Sam answered slowly. Emily nodded then went to the laptop and brought up Google Maps to find a way to get to their new destination. Sam sat on the bed, thinking back over the conversation with Mira and the mental place they kept meeting in.

Emily glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow, listening to his thoughts as she studied the virtual map. She wondered about the mental place herself and what the hell apples had to do with anything. As she listened, Sam's thoughts stopped and turned in a different direction and she tried not to laugh as he looked at her.

"What does Chippewa Falls have to do with the Titanic?" Sam asked.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Mira sighed as she watched the other girls around her. She had been part of this circus for a few days, hoping that she would eventually get to the same location as Dean and the others. When she had fallen asleep and gotten into Sam's head once more, she had just decided to tell him where she was and hoped that they would get there before the circus moved. Her eyes followed the sword swallower and an eyebrow went up when she noticed the black eyes. The dull ache in her head meant that there was demons around and she opened her mind just enough to listen to their particular thoughts.

_[This is a good place. Perfect for this job.]_

Frowning, Mira stood from her chair, made an excuse and went after the sword swallower. She was unarmed in the aspect of having no actual weapons on her but that meant nothing these days when she had a better sense of understanding over her abilities.

"Wait." Someone grabbed her arm and Mira jumped then spun around to find Castiel behind her. She blinked and stared for a moment. While he didn't seem physically different, there was something new about him that she couldn't quite place. He looked at her and for the first time since she had met him, she couldn't get even a single glimpse into his mind. It wasn't like when Sam was soulless, there was still noises from him. With Castiel, there was just nothing, like a brick wall was up, strong and sturdy.

And it sort of scared her.

But at the moment then demons seemed to be the worst threat so she'd have to pay attention to them before figuring out her friend.

"They're plotting." Castiel remarked.

"Aren't they always?" Mira asked, looking around the crate in front of them to see a group of people, all with black eyes.

"Stay here." Castiel instructed.

"But..." Mira started.

"Stay!" Castiel ordered, making the girl blink and step back into a more hidden spot. Castiel vanished from her side and she glanced around, wondering what was going to happen. When there were several yelps and thuds, followed by bright flashes on the other side of the crate, Mira quickly looked around it and found all the people unconscious on the ground. Mild thoughts ran through their heads so she knew they were back to normal and no longer possessed. Then she counted them and couldn't help but frown.

The sword swallower was missing.

"It's safe now." Castiel was behind her again but this time she had felt him return. Whatever was different about him was now registered in her mind and attached to him. Mira turned to look at her friend and something seemed off with those blue eyes of his. "I'm glad you've returned Mira."

"Me too, missed you guys." Mira replied. "I'm guessing though that Dean and the others aren't with you."

"No." Castiel stated simply. He looked around and when his eyes returned to her, there was a flash of pain that she almost missed. "Mira...I require your assistance."

"Why? What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"Something has happened." Castiel remarked. The pain flashed in his eyes again and he winced slightly before his usual stoic and emotionless expression came across.

"Cas?" Mira asked cautiously, stepping back away from him.

"No, you must help me!" Castiel demanded, grabbing her arm. Mira jumped and gasped, freezing up as she heard and felt the turmoil of dozens, perhaps even hundreds, of souls coming from her friend. Tears welled up in her eyes and she dropped to her knees. Her arm was released, the turmoil halted but the faint whisper of it remained. Mira gripped her hair in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut as she fought to hold off the pain. "Mira...please...help me."

She knew then what her friend had done, and what he had become.

She also knew that this wasn't him before her. Not entirely.

"Well hey there Clarence." Mira didn't know whether to be relieved or not as she heard and felt Meg approaching them. "I see you got yourself all suped up...and kept that asshole alive."

"Meg...this does not concern you." Castiel remarked.

"Oh I think it does." Meg retorted. "You owe me, Wings. And I think I'm going to collect a bit of that right now." A cool hand gripped Mira's shoulder but the girl kept her eyes closed as a squeezing feeling encased her whole body. It disappeared after a moment and she blinked her eyes open to find herself in a motel room with the female demon walking around her to a mini bar.

"What...happened?" Mira asked.

"Take a seat, princess, because things are going to get interesting." Meg replied.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

**Three Months Ago**

"Meg."

The demon turned around on the balcony of her safe house to find the Angel responsible for her inner turmoil standing just inside the room. She wasn't too sure she wanted to deal with him at the moment. She hadn't seen him since Crowley had been killed and she was quite sure she didn't mind keeping things that way. But he just had to track her down, didn't he?

"What's up Clarence?" Meg asked, leaning back on the rail. Castiel stepped out onto the balcony and looked around, his gaze landing on the rail and he raised an eyebrow in curiousity. "Yeah, it's iron. I like to life dangerously."

"I see." Castiel remarked. "I need to ask a favour."

"Oh?" Meg asked, curious about what the high and mighty would want from her.

"There are things that...I must do...to end this war." Castiel explained carefully. "I don't...I'm not sure...the path I am taking is dangerous." He looked at Meg, blue eyes filled with sorrow and the start of regret and guilt but also determination. She couldn't look away. "Sam Winchester has just received his soul back."

"Yippee for him." Meg remarked.

"I have seen...incidents...that are to come." Castiel spoke slowly, careful not to give anything away. He placed his hands on the rail and leaned forward, looking out at the mountain side view that the demon's safe house offered. "Mira will die."

"The mind reader?" Meg asked.

"She's a Fae." Castiel corrected. Meg blinked and stared at him in disbelief for a moment before the realization and understanding washed over her.

"So that's why Crowley wanted her so bad." She commented. "And if she dies, she won't truly die and end up in the Fae realms."

"Yes." Castiel agreed. "And with her determination, she will return here."

"Which means she'll then have open access." Meg spoke as all understanding came to her. "And if Crowley had done his job right and tortured her into submission then killed her, once she returned, he'd have access to the Fae realms."

"Crowley is alive still, Meg." Castiel cut in. The demon froze then her eyes narrowed as she glared at the Angel. He expected violence and wasn't surprised when she threw him backwards through the glass doors into the room the balcony connected to.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Meg screamed as she followed him inside and punched him in the head. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM? WHY?"

"I require his help." Castiel attempted to explain but he got another hit to the head. He lay on the floor with the demon pummeling him from above. Something snapped in him and he grabbed her arms as she attempted to swing again. A growl escaped her when her back hit the carpet and she glared up at the Angel now pinning her to the floor.

"Why?" Meg ground out. She froze up completely when Castiel explained his plan. Her already pale face lost more colour as her eyes grew wide. "You're an idiot."

"It's the only way." Castiel argued.

"So what the hell do you want me to do then?" Meg questioned.

"Whenever Mira does die and return...I fear I will try and use her." Castiel explained. "I don't know what will happen but I must ask that you not let me be alone with her."

"Why tell me this, huh?" Meg asked. "Why ask me to do this? She's got a squad of people."

"I do not know anyone else that I can trust with this task." Castiel admitted.

"Oh so we're trusting each other now, are we?" Meg asked. Before Castiel could reply she had kicked him off and reversed their positions. Her fell over one shoulder, the ends tickling the side of the Angel's face. "What's in it for me, Clarence?"

"What do you want?" Castiel asked.

"How much time you got?" Meg asked, grinning mischievously. She laughed slightly at the look on Castiel's face as he didn't understand. "I think I want some Angel fun."

"What does that..." Castiel started but was cut off by Meg's lips on his. His eyes widened then closed as his hands automatically lifted to dig into her hair as they had once done before.

Their positions flipped again but their mouths didn't part as the demon's legs wrapped around the Angel's waist.

"This...is just the start...of what that means." Meg whispered as she brought her lips to his ear before kissing his neck, leaving a mark.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

**Present**

"Okay, the story can stop there!" Mira announced, already feeling overly dirty at the mental imagery beginning to form. "That explains the lipstick I saw the day Sam woke up." Meg chuckled as she drank the liquor from a bottle she had pulled from the mini bar. "But wait, I thought, back at the circus, you said he owed you. But isn't you saving me...you owing him?"

"So I lied." Meg replied, shrugging and grinning.

"I can't believe he knew I was going to die." Mira muttered. "Explains why he never showed up."

"And now there's part of him that's going to want in the Fae Realm." Meg explained, walking over to the girl perched on the bed. "And you're the only known key to that. Once you've crossed realms, you have open access to both. Not that you'd probably know how to do it yet but the knowledge in is that pretty little head of yours."

"So what's the difference between the Fae Realms and Purgatory?" Mira asked.

"Purgatory's for monsters...Fae Realms are for Fae." Meg replied. "And the Fae are mystical and powerful. Control over that is like a demonic wet dream."

"Ew." Mira muttered.

"The point is, if he gets in to your Realms in the state he's in now...you can say goodbye to free will all over the place." Meg pointed out. Mira sighed as she let this new knowledge wash over her. "There's a reason the Fae keep their home locked up."

"Wait...Emily is a Fae too." Mira stated, speaking as she thought. "And...she was awoken...by demons."

"Guess she must be a back up in case you didn't come back." Meg stated nonchalantly. It was obvious she didn't care much about what was going on but Mira was getting the impression she had some feelings for Castiel or else she wouldn't be here.

Maybe all wasn't lost.

* * *

Well like I said, Mira's back. But now, how long until she gets reunited with Dean? Lol, much more evilness on my behave, muwahaha.


	24. My Baby's Back

**My Baby's Back  
**

Okay, who loves the promos for season seven? I DO, THAT'S WHO! Oh my god, I love all of it, particularly the fact that Death is back, man I love that guy lol. And also the fact that my guesses and assumptions may not be so different from the real season seven is just so cool!

Apparently, for all you Buffy/Angel fans, James Marsters (Spike) and Charisma Carpenter (Cordelia) will be appearing in, I believe, episode 9 as husband and wife. Marsters is supposed to be a business man who pisses off Carpenter who turns out to be a witch! I was a little disappointed that it wasn't going to turn into like some mild little cross over thing but oh well, that's awesome too!

Anyways that's really got nothing to do with this chapter so I won't bore you people with that since I know what you came here for.

* * *

"I need to go back!" Mira snapped.

"Why?" Meg asked.

"Because Dean's coming!" Mira exclaimed.

"Look Princess, Wings is not in his right mind here and he knows where you will be." Meg countered. Mira glared at the demon, wondering if she could set her on fire just by the look. "You can't go back to that circus."

"Then you go and you tell them." Mira ordered.

"I don't think so." Meg argued. "They'll kill me."

"I'll kill you if you don't." Mira pointed out. Meg faltered, momentarily wondering about whether or not the Fae was bluffing. Mira's brown eyes narrowed and Meg decided she didn't want to press her luck on the case. Sighing in irritation, the demon vanished, leaving the other girl to collapse on a chair and sigh, sadness creeping up on her at the prospect of having to wait even longer to get back to Dean.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Sammy if this was some psychedelic trap, I'm going to let them kill you." Dean grumbled as he pulled up at the circus.

Sam and Emily had taken several long and annoying hours to convince Dean that Sam's dream with Mira had been real and she was back and everything. He had finally relented to go along to Chippewa Falls but he still wasn't convinced.

"She's going to be here, Dean." Sam pointed out. They got out of the Impala and looked at the tents and rides. Sam cringed as he watched a clown go by and Emily couldn't help the slight smile on her face at his annoyance. "We'll find her."

"Uh huh." Dean muttered, walking on the grounds. Despite his refusal to believe his brother, his eyes turned this way and that in a hopeful sense that maybe Sam was right. Maybe they would find Mira, fix Castiel, and get a nice happy life. Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out right.

"What happens...if we don't find Mira?" Emily whispered to Sam as they followed Dean.

"I don't want to think about it." Sam replied quietly. He was worried about his brother's sanity. He had been wondering for most of the car ride about whether or not Mira would still be at the circus. He had tried to go back to sleep, thinking he may be able to connect with Mira again, but every time he felt close, the car would hit a bump and he'd wake up again.

"You boys don't run solo anymore, do you?" The annoying voice that could only belong to one demon reached them and Dean whipped around to see Meg leaning on a trailer, arms crossed. Sam and Emily barely saw him move before he had the demon by the throat, a knife pointed at her stomach.

"What do you want?" Dean ground out.

"Your girl sent me." Meg replied through gritted teeth. Dean paused and loosened his hand on her throat. "Clarence made a move for her and I just happened to be around. Not a whole fan of the whole, new God thing, so I thought I'd step in and make sure he didn't get your little mind reader."

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Safe." Meg answered simply. The hunter narrowed his eyes on the demon, just wishing he could get a straight, useful answer. His hand tightened again and Meg choked out a laugh. "Alright, alright...I get your point."

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

The motel room was dark and quiet when he walked in. He paused for a moment to let his eyes adjust before they fell on the girl lying on the bed, asleep. Her hands were tucked under her head as she lay on her side. Her lips parted slightly, breathing deeply in her unconsciousness. He walked over to the bed and stood over her, gazing down at her sleeping form. Grumbling slightly, she rolled onto her back, her hand sliding across her chest with the movement. He couldn't help but grin.

That was until her hand shot up and grabbed him, flinging him onto the bed before she rolled on top of him, a knife held at his throat.

"Mira.."

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

And just like that, the knife was gone and her soft, warm lips had attacked his. He groaned into the kiss, his hands grabbing at her, running along her body to reassure himself that she really was there. A small drop hit his cheek and he realized she was crying. He rolled them over, putting her under him, then separated from the kiss to look at her in the dark.

"I'm sorry." They both uttered the apology at the same time. Dean ran his hand through her hair as she laughed slightly. Mira's hands slipped up under his shirt, caressing the muscles of his abdomen.

"What are you sorry for?" Dean asked.

"Dying." Mira replied. "You?"

"Killing you." Dean answered. Her hands pushed his shirt up and he leaned back enough to pull it off before quickly moving back down to be with her. "I didn't mean..."

"Shh." Mira whispered, pressing her fingers to his lips. "Wasn't your fault. Enough of this guilt, it doesn't suit you." She leaned up and replaced her fingers with her own lips.

She was once again amazed by how talented Dean Winchester was at removing clothing. He had her naked in seconds and she didn't even remember their lips parting to get her shirt off. Mira smiled at him then started to laugh. He paused, blinking in confusion. What the hell had just happened?

"Sam...and Emily." Mira tried to explain through her laughter. "They...you left them...out there...and...Emily's complaining about the naughty thoughts."

"Screw them, they've been going at it this whole time, it's pay back." Dean declared, dropping his mouth to launch an attack on the giggling brunette's neck. Her laughter cut off into a throaty moan as she pressed her head back against the pillow.

His hands drifted down over her sides, the coolness of them contrasting with the heat of her body in a wonderful way. One hand remained on her hip while the other curved around under her thigh. She lifted her leg with no further prompting, draping it up and over his hip, latching behind his back. Her other leg lifted to join the first on it's own accord.

"That's my girl." Dean muttered against her neck. Mira just moaned out her reply as they finally hit the moment they had been waiting for and no further words were said.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"How long has it been?" Emily asked.

"One hundred and fifteen minutes." Sam replied. Emily paused then looked at him, eyebrow raising. "Almost two hours."

"Wow." The red headed Fae looked towards the motel room. "How much talking do you think has been done?"

"Probably some at least by this point." Sam announced.

"We don't have the car keys." Emily complained.

"Then how about we just get a room?" Sam suggested. Emily paused then grinned. Sam smiled at her obvious enthusiasm. They hadn't had their own room...well...really ever. He put his arm around her and they went together to get a room key.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"It's not Cas." Mira stated, watching Dean's fingers trace out invisible patterns across her stomach.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. He paused his actions and lifted his eyes to look at the girl lying next to him. He left like if he wasn't touching her then she would disappear again.

"Something else is riding shotgun in the Jimmy Novak meat suit, is what I mean." Mira explained. Dean frowned, processing what was being said. "Meg told me that he had a plan to take in souls from purgatory to win the war in heaven."

"Now he's declaring himself God." Dean muttered.

"Not Cas, but one of the other souls." Mira countered. She took Dean's hand and toyed with his fingers as she thought back over the previous day. "When he grabbed my arm, I saw in his head. There were so many voices, so much pain, I thought for sure my own head was going to get torn open. Castiel isn't alone in that body and he isn't the constant controller. I think he has brief, small moments of control but not enough to do anything."

"Shit." Dean hissed out. "Poor Cas." Mira sighed and nodded. "But there's something I don't get. This whole time, he hasn't made any moves for Emily, so why suddenly go after you?"

"Apparently if a Fae goes to the Fae realm and returns, they have open access to it." Mira explained. "Which was what Crowley was getting for. He wanted me beaten into submission so that if he killed me, I'd come back, and he'd gain access to the Fae realm. Castiel has access to pretty much every other realm."

"So he's going to be coming after you to get there and gain control." Dean mused out loud. From the look on Mira's face, he knew he had guessed right. "Not going to let that happen."

"I know you won't." Mira whispered tenderly, brushing her fingers across Dean's cheek. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back."

"I'm sorry again for shooting you." Dean reminded her.

"Maybe we should both just stop being sorry and work on being...something else...why we still can." Mira suggested. She swung a leg across his hips and rolled over to sit over top of him. "Maybe...something more...fun."

"Darling, if what you're thinking is horny, I'm pretty sure we're already there." Dean pointed out. Mira threw her head back and laughed. Dean took the opportunity to roll them over, catching her off guard. "I get on top this time though."

"Fine by me." Mira muttered seductively. "Got a lot of catching up to do."

"A hell of a lot." Dean agreed. "In fact, I ain't planning on leaving this motel room until...well...at least another...seven or eight hours." Mira laughed and he smiled at her.

* * *

Okay so I was originally going to have it that they didn't get reunited just yet but I just couldn't figure out how to work that next problem, plus I wanted to be nice and gave them a sexy chapter lol. Also, it was requested that I update this story and this just went faster than trying to figure out who would be the temporary problem causer.


	25. Saving Dean

**Saving Dean**

This story has been kicking my ass in the creativity section! I've started and rewritten this chapter so many times, I just don't know what to do! God help me people, I am so so sorry for holding out on all of you like this but seriously, since the new season started, I've just been...actually watching it. Apparently that doesn't do well for my creativity. I hate my mind! I swear I had a whole bunch of different ideas when I started this story and now I'm just screwed over.

Just to sum things up, I'm not going to follow the Leviathan storyline completely so no Castiel going boom-boom but he's going to be possessed and fighting one single Leviathan inside of him and I may have a couple of them running around. Castiel/Levi is probably going to make some appearances. I'm also going to attempt to avoid most of the episode storylines as well.

"How are you feeling?" Mira asked, sitting down next to Sam and passing him a bottle of water. They were currently alone in a motel room. Dean was outside fixing up a problem on the Impala and Emily had gone to get food from the nearby fast food joint. It was the first time Mira had really had a chance to talk to Sam since being back apart from her trip into his head to tell him she was there.

"I'm good." Sam replied, smiling slightly as a thanks for the water. Mira raised an eyebrow, watching him. "Really...Mir...I'm fine."

"Sam." Mira muttered.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about." Sam reminded her. Mira paused then sighed and looked at her hands. Even with her return, Dean apparently was still running the way he had since the night of 'killing' her. He was still drinking almost all the time and none of them actually saw him sleep unless he actually passed out. It unnerved Mira when she had once compared him to soulless Sam. She wanted to talk to him about it, really she did, but any time she tried to bring it up, something happened to stall the conversation.

She almost felt like Dean had closed himself off after her initial return in case she somehow disappeared again.

"I can worry about both of you." Mira pointed out. "You're my boys. I have a right to worry."

"Things have just been so...messed up." Sam sighed. He rolled the bottle of water between his hands, watching the fluid slosh around. "I don't know what to do...I don't even what I can do."

"Sammy..." Mira muttered, her heart hurting at the pain she felt off her friend.

"Help Dean." Sam insisted, lifting his eyes to the small woman next to him. "Please...Mira...you gotta save him. You're the only one he'll let do it."

It was a heavy plead, and hard as hell. They sat in silence for a long time, eyes just locked, thoughts drifting around, worry and uncertainty filling the air. Finally, Mira sighed and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Sam's cheek. She squeezed his shoulder, hoping to convey some sort of assurance before she walked out of the room and crossed the parking lot.

Dean was working away, almost half under the hood as he tinkered and twisted, fixing what needed fixing. His flask sat on the edge of the hood and, as she passed by, Mira casually swiped it off. Glancing at the hunter and glad that he was so busy he didn't notice, she wandered around the car. Unscrewing the lid, she swiftly emptied the contents onto the ground walking back around the other side of the vehicle and tossing the object through the open window. Mira leaned forward once she got back to the front, her elbows resting on the edge as she lay her chin on loose fists, just watching. Gradually Dean became aware of her presence, if his curious thoughts were anything to go by, but neither of them uttered a word as he continued his work.

At least, not until he reached for the flask and his hand closed on empty air.

"What the..." Dean muttered, looking over to where the object once rested. He leaned to the side to see if it had somehow fallen to the ground since he had last used it but couldn't see it anywhere. "Mir, do you know..."

"Yes." Mira answered simply before the question was even finished.

"Okay, where..." Dean started again.

"Doesn't matter." Mira cut in once more.

"You really need to stop doing that." Dean sighed.

"You used to think it was cute." Mira pointed out.

"Yeah...well...there's more on my mind these days." Dean muttered. If she hadn't known him as well as she did, Mira probably would have felt insulted by that. Thankfully, she knew that it wasn't meant that way and so she just stayed quiet and watchful. Dean attempted to just go back to work but now that she was still watching him, it was starting to bug him. He sighed then lifted his eyes to look on the chocolate ones gazing carefully at him. "What's up?"

"When did it wear off?" Mira asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"The happy feelings." Mira replied. Dean just stared at her before dropping his gaze to look back at the engine. "Are you just waiting for me to leave again? I've only done it once, Dean."

"Mira, don't." Dean muttered.

"Don't what? Help me out here!" Mira demanded, straightening up. "Everyone keeps telling me to help you...to save you. This isn't you, Dean."

"And how the hell do you know what's me?" Dean suddenly snapped, catching the brunette off guard. He threw down his tools and moved around to stand in front of Mira. "Huh? Answer me that." His arms crossed his front of his chest. "How do you what's me and what isn't? Yeah, you read Chuck's books...yeah you can read my mind...but what qualifies you to know who and what I am? You were gone almost as long as you were around. You've missed a hell of a lot. So what I do these days, I do to make sure tomorrow comes for everyone else."

His mind was closed, he had gone brick wall, allowing no access to the startled Fae before him. She blinked a few times, processing what had just happened. What had she come back to? This wasn't her Dean. This wasn't the one she had fought all rankings of Fae to get back to. Did that mean hers was gone? Was the one in front of her the new permanent Dean?

"Oh." Mira whispered, defeat twisting in her voice. What else could she do? This wasn't what she was prepared for and she honestly didn't know how to handle it. Tears stung at her eyes and she tilted her head back slightly, locking her sight on some random bird in the sky to try and keep from letting a drop fall. She bit her lip and slowly lowered her gaze.

For his part, Dean kept steady with his own gaze locked to the sneakers on his companions feet. He had a slight frown on his face but without access to his thoughts, Mira couldn't tell what it was for. His arms remained crossed, locked across his chest. They were silent, painfully so. Her teeth dug so hard into her lower lip that she now had the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. Her vision was somewhat blurred from the unshed tears but she just couldn't let them fall.

"I'll just...I...I'm gonna..." Mira stuttered as she finally managed to move her feet. She stepped to the side then turned her back to Dean as she took the steps back to the motel room.

"No, wait, no, Mira!" Dean caught her off guard again as he suddenly shot to life.

His arms were so quickly around her waist that she jumped and momentarily struggled. When his chest leaned against her back and his forehead landed on her shoulder, she halted her attempts at escaping and chose instead to just stand there. She held her arms up, somewhat awkwardly so as not to actually touch him and refused to allow her eyes to turn in his direct. Instead she closed them tightly, her teeth once more in her lower lip as she felt the blood trickle down for her chin.

"Please don't." Dean whispered, his arms tightening. "Baby, please don't. I didn't...I shouldn't have...damn it Mir, please."

"What are you doing?" Mira whispered, desperate for something, anything to grasp onto and use in some way. The tears fell finally, clinging momentarily to her eyelashes before rolling down the expanse of her cheeks.

"I...I'm...I don't...I'm trying..." Dean mumbled, loosening his hold just slightly in his own uncertainty. His wall stayed up, granting no peek, no assurances, nothing.

"I don't know you." Mira concluded suddenly, quietly. She found herself being twisted around so fast that she could have gotten whiplash. She blinked more tears free as her blurry gaze lifted from Dean's chest to his face. His hands held her head, almost painful in their grip. Her hands lifted to hold his arms just below his wrists but made no move to anything else.

"No...no, baby, please, I didn't mean that." Dean pleaded. His fingers twisted slightly in her hair and through the blur she could see he had his own tears. Her chest ached and her breathing skipped moments as she fought with her mind to function right, to figure out what was going. "I didn't mean it, Mir, please. You know me, you do...better than anyone. Better than Sam!"

"What's going on, Dean?" Mira asked desperately. She couldn't take anymore mind games, not with what was happening. Her eyes darted all around in some sort of attempt to stop the tears. His forehead touched hers but he didn't answer. She squeezed her eyes shut as the seconds dragged on. She counted the seconds into minutes. Finally Mira just couldn't take it anymore and she tightened her hands on Dean's arms to pull his hands off her head. "I...I think I should...call Chuck..."

"What? No!" Dean's desperate outburst was accompanied by him suddenly on his knees, arms around Mira's waist, head against her stomach. She gasped in surprise at the gesture, her eyes widening, mouth falling open as she stared down at him. "You can't...you can't leave me Mir, please...not again. Never again."

"Dean..." Mira muttered.

"I know, I fucked up...I know!" Dean admitted. Mira looked around, wondering if anyone was seeing this display, but there was no one. She reached down and tried to pry his arms off but he held tight and she didn't know what else to do.

"Dean, I'm not...Dean, listen to me!" Mira snapped slightly, still trying to pull at his arms. "I'm not going to leave." He loosened up slightly, moving his head off her stomach. She sighed and dropped to her knees, this time it was her hands on his head, both gazes desperate and lost. "I'm not going anywhere. I need you to let me in, Dean...please. I want to help you...I want to be with you again...but I can't! Not if you're like this! You have to help me, okay? Can you do that?" Dean nodded under hands and Mira sighed, a small bit of relief going through her. She brought her forehead back to his and looked at him through her lashes.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Dean muttered, repeatedly.

"Stop it." Mira insisted. He fell silent again, his hands loosening and tightening on her arms, massaging lightly as if he just needed something to do but wasn't sure what. She sighed heavily, her thumbs brushing across his cheeks, picking up tears. "What's going on, Dean?"

"I don't know." Dean whispered.

It was something at least.

"We'll figure it out." Mira promised. She tilted his head enough to look at him properly. "We'll do this, we'll fix things, everything. We'll get Cas back and solve whatever mess he's gotten himself into." she put a smile on, small as it may be, but that determination was back in her, the trickiest (hopefully) part was done, now was the time for everything else. She would have done more, hugged him, kissed him, something...if it hadn't been for the twinge that had suddenly gone off in the back of her head.

"And that's just what I'm here to discuss." The accented voice hit them and caused them both to simultaneously tense up. Slowly, they turned their heads to take in the suited man standing several feet away from them, hands in his pockets, head tilted slightly and eye brow raised.

Dean hadn't seen him since Castiel had cracked open Purgatory.

Mira hadn't seen him since his faked death after he tortured her.

"Hello Kiddies." Crowley greeted with a grin.

* * *

Aye, yi, yi...almost a year! God, I am sorry. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I think I've finally gotten the flow back, maybe, possibly, I don't know, because I actually haven't been able to watch any episodes since Castiel's return one. The people I usually turn to, even for just clips and stuff, have all stopped updating and I just can't get the television at the time it's on. On one hand, it seems to be a good thing that I'm not watching the show. But on the other hand...I'M NOT WATCHING THE SHOW, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! God, I don't know what to think of that...

But for anyone who was baffled by the sudden change and strangeness of this chapter as compared to last one. This is Dean we're talking about. Him dropping his redeveloped habits just because Mira's back doesn't quite fit with the way he is. He'll be stressed with everything going on and he'll be afraid. Last chapter he had his happiness and this chapter the horrible ugly realizations hit him and he just coped with it the only way he knew how.

Hopefully, fingers extra crossed, I can keep this up. I seem to be getting better, I've even updated Sin Like The Devil so that's something, right? I know I was saying in everything else that I think this story is a lost cause at this point and I was really worried that I'd never pick it up again but I opened the file to give it a look over then just started to add and add and add and I came to this so, again, hopefully I can keep this up. If anyone has any ideas or anything, please please please, let me know, it will all be greatly appreciated!


	26. From My Mind To Yours

**From My Mind To Yours**

So still a long wait but I defend with the fact that it was not as long as it was last time. I suppose it goes with the fact that the new season is starting up again and I want to try and get through this once more. I have no current thoughts for an ending for this story but I will have to eventually finish it.

* * *

Crowley went flying back, crashing onto some poor unsuspecting car and caving in it's roof. Thankfully the owner didn't seem to have set the alarm and all was quiet as the hell king shifted around and slowly pulled himself from the wreckage to face the Fae that had launched the attack.

Mira and Dean were both on their feet, Dean looking more than a little surprised at what the woman with him had just done. Mira's eyes were narrowed and her hand was still up, palm out, ready to catch the demon again the second he tried anything.

"Now now sweet cheeks, none of that." Crowley commented, straightening out his suit. "I'm just here to talk."

"Yeah...I bet that's all." Mira muttered.

"You wanna save your feathered friend don't you?" Crowley asked. Mira paused, her hand dropping just slightly.

"Why do you care?" Dean asked.

"Because...he's sent out a few of his chums." Crowley remarked. "They've been causing some troubles for me and I'm not very happy with that."

"Oh so basically, you need us to help you out." Dean mused, arms crossing.

"Basically...we need to help each other." Crowley shot back. "You help me get rid of the chummies...I help you...keep the big boy away from the spitfire there." His head nodded in Mira's direction and her glare returned with full force. "Least until he's fixed."

"And how exactly would you do that?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure we'd all come up with something." Crowley explained. The wheels in his head were turning as if he already had an idea but he kept those thoughts shielded which only pissed Mira off more. She had been to and returned from the Fae world, more control and understanding over her abilities, and she still had to deal with people shielding their thoughts from her.

"We...will come up with something...you just sit back and wait." Mira ground out.

"Oh, someone isn't playing the helpless damsel anymore." Crowley mused, smiling. His smile dropped slightly as Mira's eyes narrowed and sparks danced on her hand. "I'll be back when things are less...hostile. Until then..."

The burst of fire hit the car as the hell king disappeared and Mira sighed, irritated. She dropped her hand and looked at Dean.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

"Crowley wants to help us?" Sam asked.

"Something like that." Dean confirmed.

"Isn't this the guy that, every time he helps you, he turns around and back stabs you too?" Emily asked, confused. Everyone else nodded, a round of sighs going around. "Okay so let's try and...back track here. Cas is harbouring some creepy things from Purgatory, Meg is...working with us...and apparently so is Crowley."

"Sounds about right." Mira agreed. Her tongue drifted across her lip, wincing slightly as it brushed the cuts from her biting.

"And how are you doing?" Emily asked, turning her eyes to her boyfriend's brother. Dean just sighed, arms crossing as he lowered his own eyes to the floor.

_[He'll be getting better. I'll work on him.]_ Mira assured her fellow Fae, locking gazes with the red head. While Emily looked a little unsure, she nonetheless nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"We find Cas." Dean stated firmly. All eyes turned to him, curious and sceptical. "We find him...and we save him...one way or another."

"What...exactly...does that mean?" Mira asked carefully. Dean sighed once more, his gaze avoiding those of the people in the room with him.

"I don't know." He muttered. Mira watched him carefully and was relieved when sporadic thoughts raced from his mind to her as he tried to think of different things to help his friend.

"We'll come up with something." Sam assured his brother, moving to clap a large hand to the shorter man's shoulder in a comforting, understanding gesture. Dean lifted his eyes to look at the man he had always protected and gave a single nod, eyes ringing out emotions and expressions that only the brothers could ever understood. Not even their Fae girlfriends would know what it meant but that didn't matter to them.

Things were going to look up.

Mira was back.

Dean was admitting to losing control, was seeking help.

They were all improving.

Now they just needed to get Castiel back.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Meg skimmed over the book in her possession. Something she had swiped from an old hunter, she wasn't particularly sure who but she didn't really care either. She paced around the room, the book held on her hand and arm as she flipped through the old pages. It was a bitch to read, it was such an old language that she was honestly surprised that she was even getting anywhere with it.

A harsh shiver raced down her spine and she froze before closing the book carefully and muttering the simple words to shrink it down so she could put it away in her pocket.

Not a moment too soon as a rougher version of the noise that accompanied his appearances rang around the room, making her turn to look up at the dark, psychotic face of the meat suit her favourite Angel wore. There was no point to fake a bravado so she didn't even try, not even being ashamed at the fact that her eyes widened and her feet moved her backwards. While a part of her assumed that the Angel trapped within might not wish to calm her harm, she didn't doubt that he would be unable to stop the creatures riding shotgun.

"Hello Harlot." Castiel spoke in a voice that grated on the demon's ears. She scowled at him as he smiled, insane in the phony attempted pleasantness. He took a stiff step towards her and it almost looked as if he was fighting with himself.

Something she could hopefully use against him.

"I would say hey Clarence but that's not who I'm talking to so I'm just going to say hey freak show." Meg decided out loud. She may have been scared but she wasn't going to let this thing have anything without a fight. She had her dignity.

It was small but she had it.

"What do you want?" The demon snarled, not to thrilled with this visit and wanting to think of anything that could lead the thing before her away from the book.

"I know who you're working with." Castiel informed her, moving closer again. He thrilled at the prospect of every step taken towards her caused a step away from her. The Leviathan was overjoyed at the fear it elicited from the over confident female. It practically puffed up like a peacock when both of them realized that the stupid demon had backed herself against a wall, allowing him to trap her.

Oh, the things he could have done to her then.

She would be screaming when he finished with her.

But that wasn't going to happen, not today, not right now.

She had another purpose. Another feat he could use her for. He was going to make the rest of them fear him as much as she was. It practically radiated off her, soaking into him, intoxicating him to near giddy levels.

Maybe he would allow himself a little bit of indulgence first.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN_

Mira had some time alone with Sam again and she was actually glad for it. She had heard him thinking on and off again about the reason behind her appearances in his dreams and what it was all about and she believed she finally had answers to everything.

Well...maybe not everything. The apple thing still eluded her.

So while Dean pumped gas and Emily had been the one elected to go inside and get their provisions, Mira turned around in the front seat to look at the man in the back.

"I figured it out." She started, smiling.

"What?" Sam asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"How it is that you and me keep meeting in that dream place." Mira explained. She reached up absently to brush back her hair as she watched Sam's face. "When Death came in with your soul, I was right there. I was talking to you, soulless you, before about how your soul would...know things. Technically I was right, but that wall...it did a lot. By the time it came down, there was no point in revealing what you had suddenly learned, right?"

"Yeah." Sam muttered sadly. By that point, they had already met Emily, had already found out about Fae's and their realm, Mira had already died. The girl reached back and patted his knee, hoping to relieve him of some of his unneeded guilt.

"I touched you in that moment when everything...set." Mira continued. She smiled at the confused look she got and pressed on. "Just as Death had gotten your soul settled in, erected the wall, everything, I had touched your hand, just fingertips brushing over your skin but it was enough. Also, and I'm only realizing it now, while I didn't think I felt it then, that power had burst up and my whole desire to convince you that everything was going to be okay was taken into a different context as we got connected and that...mental...place...thing was created."

"Huh...wow." Sam sounded impressed, albeit still confused, but the understanding process was happening. "Guess that...makes sense."

"It's come back to me now...how we were in your head right after." Mira pointed out. Sam nodded, having remembered that since the wall went down. "I think...the reason neither of us remembered afterwards...and why that...thing...attacked me to get me out...it was some sort of defence mechanism. You were recovering and you needed to pretty much...reboot yourself."

"Explains why every other time we've been there, it's been fine." Sam mused. Mira nodded and smiled. Sam looked at her, green catching brown, and she knew the question was coming before it was even voiced. "But what's with the apples?"

Dean and Emily returned to find the pair laughing over the fact that neither of them could explain the fruit.

* * *

So I've actually reread some chapters that I've previously skipped over when I was doing read overs before because I always assumed I knew everything that happened in them. Then it occurred to me, there were things that I had put that never ever ever got addressed again because I had simply forgotten about it. Obviously so did everyone else but at least now I've explained some things.

Except for the damn apples!

WHY MUST THEY TAUNT EVERYONE SO MUCH?!


	27. Announcement

Announcement from the Author:

Okay people I really don't know what to do with this story anymore. I had never actually planned on it stretching along the seasons like this, but then the show just kept going and I thought I had ideas but now I don't. I'm really truly sorry but I have no clue what to keep doing with this story.

If there are any ideas, please feel free to let me know. If I have nothing by May, I'm taking this story down just so it won't keep on taunting me with it's unfinished state.

Thank you all for reading up to this point and again, I am so very sorry. I feel like I'm letting you down by doing this.

PS. Just so I don't seem completely heartless in this sense, I actually came up with at least the thought for the apples in the dream world being that it relates to apple pie which is subconsciously a comfort for both Sam and Mira.


End file.
